Call Me Emma
by MsMills
Summary: A Swanqueen superhero AU story Where Emma is the superhero of America but when shes not saving people she disguises herself to lead a normal life & Regina is the mayor in Maine with a big secret. However, what will happen when their paths cross? Also a big thanks to swanqueensails@tumblr for allowing me to use part of their fanart for my cover. slowish-burn swan queen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I don't know, if there are any other superhero SQ fics out there but I had an idea and have gone with it, like many of my stories lol and I guess its inspired by superman/supergirl & If it gets interest I will carry on.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a town in Maine. Where a thirty-two year old Regina Mills, with shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, full red lips, a slim but curvy body and a tanned complexion lives a hard-working life as mayor.

She lives in a white mansion, with picket fencing with her only joy in the world, her son. Who is seven years old and is inquisitive and a handful at times.

His father had died in at the age of two in a car accident and left a big hole in their lives. That nothing has yet to fill and Regina spends her life, either working or with Henry. Wondering if she would ever find true happiness again.

"Mommy did you see her on the TV..." a young seven year old Henry asks his mother excitedly, as Regina tucks him into bed. "Superwoman saved people" he adds with a big grin.

Regina smiles at him, but naturally rolls her eyes.

"Of course she did" she then tells him "Its her job" she adds softly and then thinks, I don't think she gets paid for it though.

"She's so cool mommy" Henry says happily and Regina smirks and thinks, the whole of America thinks she cool Henry. Even though she doesn't seem that bright and this makes her think, of when she had seen the report on TV about Superwoman trying to stop the oil ship, from leaking more crude oil into the sea and ended up making it worse. Before it got better.

"What's wrong mom?" Henry then asks, breaking Regina out of the memory.

"Oh nothing. You get some sleep my ill prince you got a big day tomorrow"

"The demist?" he questions and Regina chuckles and kisses his head before saying "No sweetie, that's next week"

Henry then ponders for a long moment, while Regina gets up and heads for the door.

"Goodnight my lil prince" she says softly and Henry mumbles "Night mom" and she closes the door and heads downstairs, where she pours herself an apple cider before turning the TV on and seeing a news report on a raging fire in a hotel and Superwoman saving the day.

She sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile in Boston. A twenty eight year old blonde, by the name of Emma Swan, has a secret.

For the past three years, she has been the woman in the blue and red spandex and cape. The woman that flies the sky and saves people from fires and crime.

It hadn't always been that way though, as she had grown up with a quiet yet normal life with her foster parents. Before becoming aware of her powers at the age of fifteen. When she started to run real fast and her foster parents had to then then tell her, that they had found her in their field. Wrapped up with a note of "Please look after Emma, she is special"

Since then, Emma had to deal with the issue of being abandoned by her real parents and had to hide her powers. She wasn't even sure of how to cope with them, or even use them properly.

That is, until the age of twenty. When she rushed into saving one of her friends from being stabbed by a thug, who wanted her purse and since that night, she has felt the need to protect the innocent.

She became a cop.

Soon after, she practices her abilities secretly and finally began to gain control of them. Before realizing, she could put them to better use and she began reducing crime in her own way and gained worldwide coverage. As everyone wanted photo's, interviews and to know everything of the blonde flying woman.

"You coming to the bar?" a tall, dark, male officer asks her, as they leave the station one evening.

"Nah. I better get home" she huffs, whilst looking forward.

"Your one bed apartment can wait an hour love" he says sarcastically and Emma sighs.

"Who else is going?" Emma then asks, as she puts on her leather red jacket. As its getting chilly.

"Just a few of us from that station. Its Friday night you need to relax" he tells her with a grin.

Emma scoffs and thinks I can never truly relax.

"Its been a long week Killian" Emma moans.

"That's why you need to chill" he tries and Emma then gives in and follows him to the bar around the corner. Which is already quite busy.

They then approach two other officers at the bar, of which Emma barely knows and Killian starts speaking with them. While Emma orders a beer.

"Thanks" she tells the barman while pulling her glasses, also known as her disguise further up her nose and its not long, until her super hearing tunes into a woman screaming near by and she quickly excuses herself and hurries off, to save the woman in distress...

* * *

 _ **A/N Just to let you all know, nothing romantically happens between Killian/Emma. This is an SQ story.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean your letting him go?" Superwoman says in disbelief, as she stands at the front desk of the police station. As an hour earlier, she had apprehended a middle aged scruffy man. Who was assaulting the woman in a alley, a block away.

"I'm afraid the woman is not pressing charges against the man in question" The officer tells her plainly and she throws her hands up in the air in disbelief.

"Why?" She then asks seriously and the officer looks her over and says "Apparently, she just wants to go home"

There's then a pause, as Superwoman takes a deep breath and walks out of the station frustrated.

Another crime that will go without deserved punishment, she thinks bitterly and runs and jumps into the air. Propelling herself upwards and lets herself fly across the sky.

She then Looks down at the buildings and traffic. Before speeding herself up, wanting to let go of all her frustrations.

Flying had always been a good way of doing that she had found and minutes later, she finds herself back home. Where she opens a beer and slumps on the sofa. While wishing she could have a better life.

* * *

Three days later.

Emma enters the local diner, during her lunch break and orders some bear claws. While looking on her phone for the latest news reports.

Which she does everyday for her Superwoman persona and she comes across...Caucasian male in his late thirties has taken hostage, several of the staff including the Mayor in Maine. No one is aloud in or out, as the local sheriff has been trying to make contact with the gunman for the last two hours..

Emma's eyes widen and she looks and the time it was posted...1.03pm.

That was ten minutes ago, she thinks and then suddenly thinks back to past hostage situations.

She is no stranger to a hostage situation. In-fact she had dealt with a good number of robberies and hostage situations and it still baffles her now. As to why people still did it, when they know their going to get caught in the end. Normally by her.

"Bear claws to take away" the waitress then says and Emma breaks out of her thoughts and she looks to the waitress. Before taking the bag and saying "Thanks"

She then walks out of the Diner and looks up where Maine is on google maps. Before making her way to Maine, to see if she can help.

* * *

When she arrives in Maine, she sets herself down outside the Mayors office. Where there is local press and a gathering of local people.

She then spots the Sheriff in his uniform and sporting the Sheriff badge and she heads over to him.

"Sheriff" she says firmly.

He turns his head and his eye's widen in surprise.

"Super-woman" he says in surprise.

"What is happening Sheriff?" Superwoman asks and quickly looks to the local press, who are now taking photo's of her. Before looking back to the sheriff.

"A Caucasian male entered the building between 9-30 and 10 this morning and started shouting and waving a gun around. Some people managed to get out but he has taken the mayor and the mayor's assistant hostage and so far I'm unable to make contact with the man"

"But it has been a few hours" Superwoman says curiously.

"I know. We have tried calling the land-line numbers but no one is picking up"

Superwoman tilts her head.

"Okay" she then says "Do you have a layout of the place that I can see?"

The sheriff nods and leans into his car and pulls out a wrapped up layout of the mayor office. Which Emma quickly scans. Whilst the sheriff tells her where he thinks they are within the building.

"And you think their in this room?" Emma points to the right of the map.

"Yes or in a room near it"

Superwoman frowns.

"Okay leave it to me" she then says and then uses her super speed, to enter the building and comes to stand a few feet away from where the Sheriff had said they could be, but she doesn't see anyone.

However, she can hear a voice.

"I spent years in that prison..all because of you" the man snaps. Causing Emma to frown and she steps a little closer. Moving against the wall, wanting to get a clearer idea of what's going on within the room, before acting. As she had learned early on, that rushing in could have consequences, of which had happened on her first attempted rescue. When a bank clerk got shot because she had rushed in without thinking.

"You and your lies" the man snaps and suddenly, she hears a woman's voice.

"I did not lie and you deserved all that you got, for what you did to me and my family"

This woman must be stupid for aggravating the man even more but she's got some guts, Superwoman muses.

"WHAT I DID TO YOU! YOU BITCH" the man's shouts sarcastically and Emma moves closer and now is standing near the red door, to the room of which the hostages and gunman are in.

She then peaks quickly through the glass window in the door. Sporting one hostage sat upon the floor near a filling cabinet and a woman sat at a wooden desk, with her head pressed down on the table by the man. Who is holding a black gun in his other hand.

She then leans back, mulling over her options but she hears the phone begin to ring and a moment later, the man picks it up and puts it back down.

"WHY WONT THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he shouts.

"Why don't you just speak to them, you idiot" the woman behind the desk says, a little shakily and Emma shakes her head whilst thinking, Seriously! That woman has got a death wish!"

There's then a pause, until the man suddenly says "I've had enough of your shit" and Superwoman thinks, this is clearly a revenge act, but then her thoughts are broken by the man's next words.."I'm going to shoot you right now because you clearly paint suffering enough"

This makes Superwoman quickly turn to look through the glass once more. She sees the man standing opposite the woman. Who's head is still upon the desk and he goes to point the gun at her head and Superwoman's eyes widen in panic and she flashes into action...

* * *

A/N Thought it was a good place to leave it and thankyou all for the faves/follows/reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily, Superwoman pushes the woman away in time and the bullet goes into the wall.

She then, quickly reprimands the man. Before he can shoot again and has him on the floor within a blink of the eye.

"Go" she then tells the two hostages and the assistant, quickly gets up and leaves but the brunette woman stays rooted to the spot. Staring straight at Superwoman in surprise.

"Hey lady. You alright?" Superwoman asks the brunette woman. Whilst quickly looking around the room.

She doesn't answer.

"GET OFF ME YOU BITCH" the man then shouts, as she tries to get out of the strong hold.

"Your going straight to prison" Superwoman tells him seriously and gets him up and pushes him out the room and out to where the sheriff is standing.

"This is the man you want" she says seriously to the Sheriff. "It was a revenge act against the Mayor" she adds seriously.

"Where is the Mayor now?" The Sheriff asks, as he puts the handcuffs on the man.

"Dead I hope" the man says bitterly and it earns him two hard glares.

"I did tell her to leave but she's still in there. I think she may be in shock" Emma says with a frown and then thinks, I should go back and without saying another word, she speeds herself back to the room. Where the brunette is picking up a photo frame from the floor.

"Mam, are you okay?" Superwoman says softly and the brunette looks to her with wide eyes and Emma suddenly feels time slow.

She's beautiful, Superwoman muses in awe. As she is now able to concentrate on the woman in front of her, without having to deal with the gunman.

"I'm fine" the Mayor says lowly and looks back down to the photo within the frame.

Superwoman steps forward, closer to the desk and swallows thickly.

"Are you sure your alright? cause many people wouldn't be okay with what just happened" she asks softly and Regina looks back to her.

"I am fine" she repeats more firmly and then says "Thank you for helping us. I never thought you would have come here"

"Oh" Emma smiles. "It was no problem, really" she goes a little bashful and Regina tilts her head curiously. As she had never imagined, that Superwoman would be like this.

"Is that your family?" Superwoman then asks, looking down to the photo and seeing the brunette and a small boy within it.

"Yes. My son Henry. He will be thrilled to know you were here" she gives a small smile. Thinking about how excited he will be to know that she spoke to his hero.

Emma nods.

"That man won't be bothering you again by the way" Superwoman then states, after a moment and Regina nods.

"Yes, I hope never to see him again"

"What's the story there?" Emma asks curiously and she forgets for a moment, that she is there as Superwoman.

"That's kind of a personal question to ask someone, you do not know" Regina then says with a smirk.

"Sorry..I don't mean to pry"

* * *

The Sheriff then walks into the room.

"His on his way to the station Madame Mayor. He won't harm you again and I've just spoken to the local press"

It was then, that Emma noticed the Mayor's knuckles were turning white from gripping the frame to hard and the Mayor quickly put the frame down and tried to compose herself but Emma saw right through it.

"Thank-you Sheriff, I need to pick up my son my school" she declares and picks up her bag from the floor. "I shall get someone to sort this" she gestures around at the mess.

Emma tilts her head and watches as the Mayor walk out of the room and Superwoman finds herself, following after her.

"Would you like me to drive you? your showing symptoms of shock and it would be unwise to drive right now" she says quickly.

"I've been through worse and I thought you flew everywhere?" The Mayor asks in surprise, looking sideways at Superwoman.

"Not all the time" Superwoman replies and wonders what Regina meant by worse..

They then walk out of the building and see the local press, who are now snapping pictures and yelling out to them but Regina ignores them and walks off towards her black Mercedes around the corner. Superwoman follows.

"Nice car" Superwoman remarks a long moment later. As she comes to stand near to Regina;s driver door. While Regina proceeds to open the door and then looks to her.

"Haven't you got better things to be doing?" she then asks a little harshly. As she's not used to having someone concerned about her.

"Not right now..." Superwoman lies with a small smile and they look at one another for a long moment. Before Regina sighs and says "I have to leave now"

Emma frowns at this but she understands.

"I understand" she then says "Tell Henry I said hello" she then adds sincerely and Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Do you do this with all the people you save?" Regina then asks, as curiosity gets the better of her and Emma shakes her head.

"Nope. Your the first I promise"

"Then why is this different?" she then asks. slightly confused.

"Well I don't know exactly...but you seem...decent and I don't get to talk to many people who talk to me as you do. I mean, as a person and not some superhero...I think maybe that you don't speak to many people either, as its hard being jobs like ours right?" she bites her lip. As she feels every much like Emma right now and not Superwoman.

Regina tilts her head. Thinking, If only you knew the truth...

"Yes, indeed" she then mutters and goes to get into her car.

"So, can I see you again soon?" Emma quickly asks tentatively and Regina sits in the driver seat and looks up at Superwoman, who is holding the car door open and peering down at her.

"If you must, as I don't think I will be able to stop you" she says with a playful smile and Superwoman chuckles.

"I should be going" Regina then says and Emma nods and says "Yeah..What is your name?"

Regina takes a breath.

"My name is Regina Mills and I would ask who you are but that is obvious" she ends sarcastically and rakes her eyes over Superwoman's attire.

"Yeah its pretty obvious huh and its nice to meet you Regina Mills. I shall see you again soon" she smiles at the thought and then steps back. Watching as Regina closes the car door, before driving off and leaving Emma with a smile upon her face all the way back home.

* * *

Later that night.

Regina has finished reading a short story to Henry and is saying goodnight to him.

"Tell me again what Superwoman is like mom?" he asks eagerly.

"She's nice Henry" Regina says seriously.

"Yeah, but she saved you.." he continues and Regina wonders, if he will ever stop going on about it.

"Yes..I suppose she did" she smiles at him.

"I can't believe you know her..that you spoke to her..." he says in awe.

Regina chuckles.

"I wouldn't say that I know her Henry. She just happened to come and save your mom from the bad guy. That's all"

"I'm glad your okay mom" he then says and leans up to hug her. As since his mom had told him a softer version of what happened. That a bad man came to her work and superwoman came to the rescue, he hadn't wanted to leave her side.

"Me too...everything is going to be okay. I promise" she tells him softly and he leans back down and Regina kisses his forehead and then stands up.

"Sweet dreams my little prince" she then says, whilst walking towards the door.

"Night mom"

She then goes through the door, closing it slightly, before making her way to the study.

Where she pours herself a apple cider and sits down upon the chair. Letting the days events catch up with her and its then, that the dark thoughts start to cloud her mind and makes her feel anxious and angry...

* * *

 _ **A/N I will get to Regina's past soon enough and Thankyou Queenapples for your insightful review. You bring up some good ideas, that I will definatly think about putting into the story.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Emma arrived home from finishing her shift at the police station, feeling totally restless. As all her thoughts were being consumed with the events in Maine, the previous day.

Particularly Regina Mills. The woman was different that was for sure, she had mused. She felt totally drawn to this woman for some reason and she treated Superwoman as a person and not like vast majority, who were overcome with who she was.

She also thought, that Regina is most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. It made her heart skip a beat, just thinking fondly of the woman. However, this feeling confused her and she couldn't understand it.

She wondered what the woman might be up to and how she was coping. She was putting a brave face on at the time and it was bothering Emma, that she was so concerned about this woman at all. As usually she would save the day and not think much more about it.

Over an hour after arriving home, she knew these thoughts were not going to go away until she was sure, that Regina was defiantly doing okay and she got up from her sofa and made her way to Maine.

* * *

Emma flew fast across the night sky, until she reached a street in Maine. Where the long road was lit brightly with street lamps and not a person or car was in sight. It looked surreal.

So, she set herself down in the middle of the road, wondering where everyone might be. While beginning to walk down the middle of the road looking left and right.

This town is dead at night, she thinks before seeing a man with his dog and a elderly woman, come into view and walking along the pavement talking.

She then tilts her head at this and sighs. Before walking towards them.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know where I can find the Mayor Regina Mills?" she asks and gets two looks of surprise.

She waits a long moment.

"Regina?" The man says.

"Yeah, Regina Mills the Mayor" Emma says, getting a little frustrated.

"She lives on Queens street. The white house with picket fencing" The man then says, confused and Superwoman nods.

"Okay thanks" She then says to him and then turns around and flys off. Scanning the street signs until she finds Queens street.

"Ah ha" she then says to herself, when sees a white house and picket fencing and flies around the house and sees that there was a lovely garden with a big apple tree within it.

She then narrows her eyes, seeing that the apples are ripe upon it and goes to set herself down to pick one.

However, she jumps and hides behind it, when she hears a door creek open.

She then, narrows her eyes and sees that it is Regina, who is still in her work clothes and putting out a wine bottle into the recycling.

The brunette then looks left and right and Emma feels all a little dazed and in awe, whilst not realizing that she had let out a gasp.

"Superwoman?" Regina then says in surprise, as she sees Superwoman standing there staring at her.

"Hey" Emma says shyly "Um, so..." she scratches the back of her neck, stepping forward slowly "I just thought id come to check that you were doing okay...cause I know you may be kind of trying to ignore what happened yesterday "

Regina shakes her head.

"Are you stalking me?" she then says seriously "because I thought, when you had said soon. That you meant in a week or a month...not that I thought you was going to come back" she crosses her arms and looks a little uncomfortable.

Superwoman shakes her head and stops a few feet away from Regina.

"No, I just...I was worried about you and of course I was going to come back, I said I would"

Regina is speechless and also confused but there's a thought also crossing her mind...Worried about me? why on earth...

"I just had to know you were doing okay" Emma adds and looks down to the ground.

"I told you I was fine" Regina then tells Superwoman with a baffled expression and Superwoman sighs. Clearly Regina is a stubborn woman, she thinks and then says "Regina. I have this superpower among the ones you already know about. That allows me to know when someone is lying to me and you are defiantly lying to me. So please, just be honest. I am not here to judge you or hurt you okay?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. Clearly I've underestimated this woman's intelligence she thinks.

"Fine. I may be a little anxious and angry about it all but I will be fine. You don't have to check up on me" she huffs.

"I'm not exactly checking up...I just...I don't know" she sighs "I just feel that I need to be here you know, making sure your okay"

Regina tilts her head and sees that Emma is holding an apple from her apple tree.

"Are you stealing my apples?" she says seriously and Emma's eyes widen and she brings the apple up and says "Um, I was hungry and they look good enough to eat..I'm sorry" she gives a coy smile.

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. Who is this woman, thinking she can come and steal from me she fumes inside her head but her anger deflates upon seeing Emma's sudden sad expression.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most hearty and vigorous of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm" Regina tells her.

"No, I didn't know that" she smiles slightly at Regina and this pleases the brunette Although she doesn't know why she wants to make the woman smile.

"I've yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers" she then says softly with a widening smile and Superwoman takes another step closer.

"I'll look forward to eating it then" she replies softly and smiles at Regina, who can't help but keep smiling back. Even though she should be annoyed at the blonde.

* * *

The next morning.

Regina is in a wonderful mood. She doesn't know exactly why she feels happier but suspects it may be because of a certain visitor she had the previous evening. Who had gone out of her way to see how she was doing, after the previous days events and this meant something to her. Even thought she didn't show it to the blonde.

However, When she enters the Sheriffs station, her small smile changes into a non amused look upon her face. As she knows, she's going to catch the Sheriff aimlessly walking around or scoffing his face with food.

Her suspicions are confirmed a moment later, when she lays eyes upon him at his desk. He is indeed scoffing his face, Instead of tidying the mess of a station. She rolls her eyes.

"I suppose, I shouldn't be surprised that you are not working Sheriff, as I always seem to catch you neither eating or doing nothing" she says sarcastically and the Sheriff nearly chokes. Upon hearing the Mayor's voice and quickly swallows before standing up.

Regina however takes no notice of him and steps forward, looking at the mess upon the three desks within the station and sighs.

"This place is a mess Sheriff" she says firmly "Have you not found a suitable deputy yet?" Regina then asks. Picking up a sheet of paper that reads incident report and she reads it.

"No, I'm afraid not Madam Mayor" The sheriff then says and Regina looks up at him and says "Its been over a month"

"Yes it has" he looks down and Regina looks back to the report and a long moment later, see puts it down and says "I want this place straightened out Sheriff, it is unacceptable and if its not sorted by the next time I visit. I will be looking for more than a deputy"

"Yes Madam Mayor"

She then takes one last look around, before saying "I have to get to the Mayor's office now. So, you better get some work done as this town can't run by itself"

"I will get straight on it madam Mayor"

"Good" she takes a breath and then walks out, thinking what an idiot he is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma has just started her shift at the police station and her thoughts are still consumed with Regina.

"What's up with you this morning?" Killian says, with a strange look upon his face, as he stares sideways at Emma. As they make their way to the squad car out back.

"Huh?" Emma replies, looking to him with a confused expression upon her face.

"You just seem out of it, love"

Emma huffs.

"You should of some out with me last night. That would of made you relax and I got off with this blonde chick" he chuckles.

"Sure you did" Emma replies sarcastically and he grins at her.

"Yeah your right. I can't win them all the time"

Emma shakes her head.

"Women, are not a prize to be won Killian" she then snaps and walks a little faster, so they can get in the squad car and get this shift over and done with as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N Thankyou for the latest reviews, faves and follows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later.**

Emma was standing at the front desk at work watching Killian talking to their superior but her thoughts were elsewhere. Thinking of the evening to come.

She had visited Maine four times over the last two weeks. Aswell as working at the police station and saving the day at a warehouse fire and during other felonies that were being committed.

 **Flashback...**

a week and a few days earlier, on the first of the four visits over the past two weeks.

It was mid afternoon and she walked through the door as Emma and finds a few people scattered at tables and a long grey counter, with a young long haired brunette woman, chewing gum behind it whilst looking bored.

She then pushes her glasses further up her nose, before walking to the counter and sits on one of the stalls and orders a hot chocolate.

"Your new in town right?" The woman behind the counter says, as she's making the drink.

"Yeah, just sightseeing"

There's a pause.

"There's actually not that much to see in Maine but don't let that put you off. The people are pretty welcoming and we all know each other" she smiles "You may want to keep out the way of the Mayor though. She can be kind of rude and closed off"

Emma frowns.

"Does she come in here often?" Emma asks curiously.

"Yeah, usually a few times a week to get a takeaway coffee. She sometimes comes in with her son too for a meal"

Emma ponders on this for a moment and watches the waitress put the cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Does she have a husband?" Emma asks, as casually as she can.

The waitress chuckles.

"I haven't seen her with a guy in ages..let alone a husband"

Emma tilts her head and is strangely happy, to hear that the Mayor is not seeing anyone but she also wonder,s why this waitress seems to have something against the Mayor"

"Yeah" She then mumbles and brings her mug to her mouth. Whilst thinking, I wonder what her son is like...

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

The second time, was two days later. As Emma wondered into the towns Sheriff Station out of curiosity.

 **Flashback..**

She opens the glass door to the station and immediately sees three desks, piled with files and posters upon the wall on law enforcement and grey filing cabinets against the wall but no one is in sight.

She walks around and has a nose on one of the desks. Picking up a case file and then jumps backwards, upon hearing a man's voice saying "Excuse me?"

She then turns and she's the Sheriff standing there, holding a coffee and staring at her.

"Oh" she says, as she quickly puts the file down.

"I thought I had locked the door but obviously not" he then mumbles and looks slightly baffled to why he had not done so and then says "Are you here about the job?"

Emma looks a little confused but nods anyway.

"I thought so, as you were looking at one of the files" he gestures to the desk.

"Oh yeah, sorry" she replies and steps away from the desk.

"Do you have any experience?" The sheriff then asks, as he steps over to his desk and puts his coffee upon it.

"Oh..yeah I'm a cop"

The sheriff looks momentarily surprised.

"May I ask where you are stationed?" he asks.

"Sure. I currently live in Boston" she steps closer to the Sheriff, who puts some papers into his desk draw.

"Boston! you are along way from home..." he says seriously and Emma nods.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't call it home. I am yet to find that" she points out and there's a pause, as Graham ponders on weather to question her further but that can happen on the interview he muses, so instead he says "How rude of me" the man then says and turns to Emma "I'm Graham by the way" he holds his hand out and Emma shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Graham. I'm Emma"

He smiles at her and releases her hand and says "I have an application form around here somewhere" and looks around for it.

"So..what would I be doing if I got this job?" Emma asks curiously. As she watches him ram age around.

"You'd be my dealing with call outs, paperwork, keeping the station tidy as the Mayor wants this place spotless but that's kind of hard, when we are short staffed" he huffs and at the mention of the Mayor Emma perks up.

"Sounds like nothing I haven't done before" she says eagerly.

"Oh here it is" The sheriff then says picking up the application form and hands it to Emma. Who looks at the job title which reads 'Deputy' and she raises an eyebrow.

"If you can get that back to me as soon as you can, I'll arrange an interview"

"Okay" Emma smiles slightly "I better get going" she motions for the door.

"Okay, I will see you soon"

"Bye" she says back weakly and walks out the door shaking her head disbelief because she had only gone in there to have a look around but ended up coming out with a job application.

She then decides to head back home. Where she puts the application on her coffee table and keeps looking at it. Until she decides to go and fly over Boston and try to clear her head.

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

On the third, she had just flown over the town and lingered around the Mayors building for a while and not seeing Regina, she gave up and went home.

The forth, was on a Saturday afternoon and she had flown over the town and then around Regina's house.

 **Flashback to five days earlier..**

Noting that the woman and son were in the garden. It seemed to Superwoman, that Henry was playing with a helicopter toy and she smiled to herself. Before setting herself down in Regina's garden.

Which Caused the helicopter to crash into the ground and the little boy to drop his remote control and gape at her in surprise. While Regina was also surprised to be seeing the blonde again.

"Hey" Superwoman said, looking between the pair. Before keeping her gaze on Henry "You must be Henry" she smiled at him.

"Your...your her" he said in surprise.

Emma chuckled and moved forward to pick up the helicopter.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by" she then says looking to Regina.

"Its fine" Regina replies softly and with a smile.

"Are you here to save us?" Henry asks seriously and Regina shakes her head amusedly at her sons question.

"Well...not exactly" Emma smiles at him. "I just heard someone was a fan of mine and I thought I'd come and say hello"

Henry's eye's widen and he looks to his mom, before looking back to Superwoman.

"You..you came to see me?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. Your mum and I are kind of friends.." she looks to Regina for confirmation of the that and Regina smiles down at Henry.

"Your friends with my mom?" he says in surprise, still wide eyed. Gripping his hands together as he stares at his hero and forgetting all about his helicopter.

"Yep and maybe I can be your friend too, if that's okay?" she asks and steps a little closer.

He nods and says "How do you fly?"

Emma chuckles.

"I don't exactly know kid. I just do" she gives him a goofy grin and he nods and walks around her. Feeling her cape with his hands.

"How fast can you run?" he then asks.

"Real fast" Emma replies.

"Do you have a family?" he then asks curiously.

This makes Emma go a little wide eyed as she hadn't expected that one and Regina can see it makes the blonde a little uneasy and she says "Henry, I'm sure your have plenty of time to ask Superwoman questions how about you show her your helicopter"

He nods and takes the helicopter from Superwoman and then begins to explain how he got it and that his mom can't fly it.

* * *

A long moment later, while Henry's showing Emma show to work the toy she looks to Regina who is standing next to her and says "Thank you" in a low voice.

"For what?" Regina asks, looking sideways.

"For changing the subject before"

"Oh..that's okay. I can see that it was a personal subject for you"

"Yeah...not that I don't want to share it with you"

"I understand" Regina then replies easily and Emma smiles at Regina. Who smiles back and they hold gazes until Henry says "Are you having dinner with us?"

Emma goes wide eyed and starts to panic a little.

"Um, maybe another time..I got to get back"

He frowns.

"May I ask, where exactly do you live?" Regina asks curiously.

"Um, well..I currently live in Boston and you must not tell anyone" she looks to Henry "its a secret"

Henry nods and beams at knowing a secret of Superwoman's.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"That's a fair distance away from Maine dear" she says seriously.

"It is..but it takes less than two minutes to get here"

"I wish I had such a superpower" Regina then jokes.

"It is kinda handy" Emma jokes back and Regina bites her lip and looks at Emma with soft eyes and thinks, This Superwoman is not like anyone I've meet before.

Emma meanwhile, clears her throat.

"Well I guess I should get going. This only was a fly in visit" she chuckles nervously. Which Regina picks up on and she's even more curious now.

"Please visit us again..Henry would love to see you again.." she tells Superwoman and thinks, I think I would too she adds in her head.

"Sure" Emma beams.

"Can Superwoman come to Dinner soon?" Henry asks. Hopeful.

Regina brings her hands together and says a little anxiously "Would you be open to having Dinner with us one evening? if you are not too busy? Think of it as a thank you for saving my life"

Emma looks momentarily surprised and she swallows. Usually she would decline such an offer in fear of letting others into her secret world but she finds herself saying "Sure..yeah..That would be nice"

Regina smiles and thinks of a day that would be suitable and then says "Is Thursday 6pm okay with you?"

Superwoman blinks, thinking that was quick thinking on Regina's part and she looks between the pair.

This is more than she could of hoped for and she feels so happy about it and yet also nervous.

"That's good with me" she replies. "But I must warn you if there's an emergency I must go to that"

"Of course. Perfectly understandable" Regina replies. Surprising herself.

"Great"

"Yay" Henry chips in and it makes Emma and Regina chuckle at him.

"Okay, well I shall see you both Thursday" Superwoman then says to both but hesitates to leave."Enjoy the rest of your day" she then says and steps back.

"And you dear" Regina replies softly and Henry waves his little hand and says "Bye"

Emma nods and then fly s off, leaving Regina and Henry to watch her go and then Henry claps his hands together and says "She's coming back.."

"Yes she is my little prince.." she kneels down and straightens his jumper "But you must not tell anyone else that she's coming to dinner, otherwise she will not be able to come"

He looks her in the eyes.

"Is it a secret?" he asks and Regina nods.

"Think of it as a secret mission" she then tells him with a smile and then stands up, thinking what am I going to cook us...

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone who is following/faved and reviewed this story and heres a little spolier for you all...Regina meets Emma soon and that should be interesting indeed lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Superwoman knocks on Regina's back door, as she dare not knock on the front door in-case anyone saw her.

She had also had a long day at the police station, where she hadn't been able to concentrate because she had been thinking of this evening so damn much.

She even ended up getting herself knocked over by a shoplifting suspect, trying to run away from her.

Suddenly, the back door swings open with Regina instantly, causing Superwoman to have that fuzzy feeling again.

"Hey" Superwoman then says, feeling a little anxious and Regina says "Hello" and moves to the side, so Superwoman may enter.

"Hows your day been dear?" Regina then asks, while shutting the door and fixing, her already perfect hair.

"Its been okay I guess, I haven't had no major incidents to deal with so that's good right?"

Regina nods and goes to the fridge.

"What you like a drink?" she asks.

"Sure"

"How about the best Apple Cider that you will ever taste?" she smirks at Superwoman, who nods.

"Yeah thanks"

Regina then smiles again and retrieves the drink, before handing it to Superwoman and saying "Dinner won't be long and Henry will be down soon. Especially once he knows your hear"

"How is he?"

"Good thank-you"

They smile at one another for a moment. Until Emma clears her throat.

"So, how has your day been?" she asks, whilst still feeling a little anxious for some reason, that she can't explain.

"Eventful actually" Regina answers and goes to look in the oven, which allows Superwoman to take the opportunity to check out Regina's attire of a simple black dress. Without being obvious about it.

"I had a meeting at town hall this morning, where the bastard pawn shop owner, tried and failed to make me look like an idiot" she smirks and looks back to Emma.

Who looks away, wondering if she got caught staring.

"Do you need him sorting out?" Emma then jokes and Regina chuckles.

"No, your okay dear. I'm sure he'll get his comeuppance soon enough" she replies with a smile.

* * *

They then hear a voice shout "SUPERWOMAN" excitedly from the doorway and Regina and Superwoman look to Henry. Who is now excitedly jumping on the spot and clapping his hands together.

"Hey kid"

"You came" he says happily and steps forward, closer to her.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't miss this for the world" she tells him genuinely and this causes both Henry and Regina to beam at her.

"Have you saved anyone today?" Henry then asks, whilst looking up at her expectantly.

"No not today. Its been rather quiet" she partly lies, because she had work at the police station earlier but she couldn't tell them that.

"Do you want to see my room?" he then asks a little shyly.

"Sure"

And with that, Henry takes her hand and pulls her towards his room. Where he shows her his toys and comics.

"That's some collection you got there" Superwoman says, gesturing to his stack of comics on his small desk against the wall. As she sits on his bed.

"Yeah..mom gets me one comic every week if I'm good" he says proudly.

"Really...well it looks like you've been real good"

He nods and goes to pick one up.

"Have you heard of the avengers?" he asks, showing Emma the front cover.

"Yeah sure I have, their actually friends of mine" she jokes but Henry takes it seriously and goes wide eyed.

"This looks pretty cool" Superwoman then says, gesturing to a xbox game that is laid upon the bed.

"Its a magic quest game..mom doesn't let me play fighting ones as she says um to young and violence is bad"

Emma nods.

"Violence is bad Henry. Its probably best that you stick with these ones anyway. Your become more clever that way"

He tilts his head and puts his comic down and asks "Will you be coming back here again soon?"

Emma chuckles.

"I've only just got here Henry"

"Yeah i know...but mom doesn't have friends. I think she would like it if you came more"

Emma nods and thinks that makes two of us.

Regina then interrupts, by standing at the door and saying "I hope your being nice to our guest Henry"

"Yes mom" he smiles. "I just showed her my comics"

"Oh did you now" she looks to Emma who nods.

"She knows the Avengers mommy"

"Really!" she raises an eyebrow at Emma, who just shrugs.

"Okay well, dinner is almost ready and we should go back downstairs"

Superwoman takes that as a cue to stand up, Before Henry takes her hand and leads her out of the room with Regina following close behind and shaking her head in amusement, as Henry starts to tell Superwoman about his day.

* * *

During Dinner, Superwoman shifts in her seat a little anxiously.

"Are the chairs to hard dear?" Regina asks with a smirk.

"Oh no. I just, I'm not used to having dinner with people that's all"

Regina tilts her head and suddenly sees that Superwoman is out of her comfort zone here and she tries to reassure her.

"Its okay dear. I also am not used to having dinner with anyone other than Henry"

Emma looks surprised.

"I thought a lovely woman as yourself, would have many friends"

Regina shakes her head, as she picks up her glass of wine.

"I have one person that I can call a true friend. She's my best friend even but other than that the people in this town seem to find me...not friendly" she could think of harsher words but Henry was present.

Superwoman frowns and thinks about her conversation with the waitress at the Diner.

"But who wouldn't like you? your a good person. I don't understand" she then says a little baffled.

Regina scoffs.

"They are they ones that don't seem to understand me dear" she then says lowly and Henry says to Superwoman "You understand my mommy"

"Yeah, I think I'm beginning too" Superwoman replies and Regina ducks her head and tucks the loose hair behind her ear, before looking up bashfully at Superwoman. Who is looking at her with a smile.

Emma then continues to eat her rather delicious meal. That Regina has made for them and she can't help but think, where this might lead.

Whilst also hoping, that there will be more occasions like this with her new found friends...

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone who is following/faved and reviewed this story, I really do appreciate it and it gives me motivation.


	7. Chapter 7

"I should get going" Superwoman says, as she sees Regina enter the lounge, after putting Henry to bed.

"Oh" Regina replies, a little disappointedly and it makes her wonder why she is so bothered.

Superwoman then stands up from the couch and says "Thanks for everything tonight, I had fun"

"Oh, it was no problem at all. Its the least I could do" she smiles at Superwoman.

"Well thanks anyway"

"Your welcome"

They then smile at each other for a long moment, until Superwoman moves to go to the back door and Regina follows.

Superwoman then turns, once she has walked through the door and says "Would it be okay if I came to see you both again soon?"

"I would like that and didn't you already promise Henry, that you would see him again" Regina smirks.

"Yeah but I wasn't sure if you would want me too" Superwoman replies and steps back.

Regina scoffs.

"Don't be silly. I have enjoyed your company tonight"

Superwoman goes a little wide eyed.

"Really?"

Regina rolls her eyes playfully and then says "Yes really"

"Well me too. I mean, well you know what I mean...I will look forward to the next time then" she rambles and Regina tilts her head and thinks its rather cute that Superwoman rambles.

"Okay" she replies a little lowly and Superwoman grins.

"Night Regina" she then says and readies herself to leap upwards.

"Good Night dear"

Superwoman then gives a nod and lifts herself up and flies up in the air, while Regina looks up and smiles, as she watches Superwoman fly off back towards Boston.

* * *

She arrives home five minutes later, after doing a sweep of the Boston area for any trouble.

She then quickly changes into her nightwear of white tank top and shorts and goes to grab a beer out of the fridge and settles down on her couch and turns on the TV.

However, she doesn't pay much attention to the programme and instead thinks about her evening and can't help but smile about it.

Regina meanwhile, has changed into her silk grey pyjamas and is removing her make up in her dresser mirror.

She thinks about the evening events and wonders why she is seeking a friendship with the superhero. As she has done her best, to keep people out of her personal life over the past years.

She then decides to put it down as curiosity because of her past but then again, she had only felt this way once before and that was with Daniel.

She quickly shakes her head at that thought, because no, she can't think that and she frowns because they had gone through so much together.

 _Flashback._

 _"Mother.." Regina breaths out, as she is suspended in mid air by her mother's magic, within her parents stable._

 _"How long have you been conversing with this stable boy?" Her mother snaps._

 _"We haven't.." she breaths out forcefully, as the hold around her throat is firm._

 _"Don't lie to me" Cora snaps her eyes darkening from the magic. "I will not have my daughter run away with some stable boy. When you should be concentrating on becoming queen and your magic"_

 _"I..don't want to be queen...I want to..be free" she gasps and her mothers hold tightens and she chokes._

 _"Let her go" Daniel then pleads, after watching the scene unfold with wide eyes._

 _Cora then looks to him angularly and drops her hold on Regina and motions her hand, so that is Daniel is dragged up into the air and he puts his hands to his throat, trying to stop the invisible hold._

 _"Mother.." Regina gasps. "Don't hurt him"_

 _"Don't you dare tell me what to do" she snaps "This is my land, your are my daughter and this boy is no longer welcome upon it. He also knows of our magic Regina and I cant let him live either" she spits the word boy._

 _Regina's eyes widen and she pulls herself up from the ground. Before seeing her mother tighten the hold around Daniels neck and he is choking to death._

 _"NOOO" Regina shouts and she instinctively pushes her hands forward, using her magic to throw her mother across the barn with such force, that Cora goes head first into the side of the hard stable door. Before falling to the ground so quickly, that Regina's barely had time to blink._

 _Regina then stares at her in shock, at what she just done. While Daniel gasps for breath._

* * *

 _A long moment later, Daniel grabs Regina's arm and says "Are you okay?"_

 _She looks to him and suddenly comes back to reality and says "What have I done?"_

 _Daniel looks at her sadly "Its okay, everything will be okay..I will check her pulse"_

 _Regina nods and grips her hands together tightly, as she watches Daniel slowly walk over to Cora and knell down checking for a pulse._

 _He then looks to her and says "She's dead"_

 _Regina then gasps and begins to shake her head and say "NO...this cant be happening"_

 _"We must go" Daniel then says seriously "We can't stay here" he gets up and goes over to Regina pulling her away and they rush out of the stables. Where Daniel picks up his small brown bag and they rush across the field._

 _"Where should we go?" Daniel asks, when they stop to catch their breath and Regina's eyes widen as she remembers the magic bean she had taken from her mothers vault._

 _She then pulls it out of her blazer pocket and shows Daniel._

 _"This..this is a magic bean, what I told you about last week..we can use it" she says eagerly, whilst looking into his eyes._

 _"Does it really work?" he asks unsure._

 _"Yes I am sure, its either this on we stay on the run forever"_

 _Daniel then nods and Regina takes a deep breath and holds the bean tight in her shaking hand, whilst thinking take us to a safe place and then saying a sentence in elvish that she had read in a magic book and throws it to the ground._

 _Where nothing happens for a few seconds, before a blinding light blinds them momentarily before turning into a gaping hole and sucking them into it._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

A/N I thought it would make the story more interesting having Regina have the same past as on the show, up to when her mother caught her and Daniel.

More about what happened to Regina and Daniel upon and after arriving in Maine. will be brought up in coming chapters and what will Emma think, when she eventually finds out about Regina's past? and are there others out there with magic or superpowers? your have to wait and see :) thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, it was back to the same routine for Regina.

Getting Henry off to school and getting herself into work where she had quiet a lot of paperwork to be getting on with.

However, what she didn't bargain on was her assistant coming into the office and saying "There's been an explosion at fifth avenue station in New York"

Regina's eyes go wide and her reply without thinking is "Is Superwoman there?"

"I don't know, they didn't mention her"

Regina nods, then stands up and goes to the conference room, which has a TV and she turns it on to the news channel.

She bites her lip, as she sees images of emergency services at the scene and people rushing about. Whilst a news reporter is commenting on the scene. It looks completely chaotic.

She then starts to read the bottom of the screen, which reads 'Explosion on Fifth Avenue underground station and emergency services are at the scene'.

Regina then blinks and as she looks back to the images, she sees Superwoman talking to an officer and then rushing off into the station and Regina goes wide eyed and unknown to her, Superwoman had been at work. When she heard about the explosion in New York and she managed to slide away without no one noticing.

Before flying off to the station in New York. Where she talked briefly with the commanding officer and then headed inside the station.

The first thing she notices was the shouting and cries of people coming towards her, heading for the exit. She tells them to keep going and then makes her way through the passageway and down the stairs, seeing debris everywhere.

Once she reaches the station itself, she pauses as it fully hits her, the extent of the situation.

The whole station is dim and there is one island platform, which is situated in the middle and it is filled with debris and bodies and the train itself is missing a huge chunk of its side.

She swallows thickly and scans the ceiling and structure to see if it is stable enough and then brings herself upwards, to hoover above the debris and bodies.

It is then that she sees a fire developing within the mashed up train and she quickly blows it out. Before turning her attention back to the bodies that are motionless everywhere.

She then realizes, that there are two tracks and there are people upon the other track and she immediately goes to see if their are any survivors and after three fatalities, she finds someone alive.

Its a woman, who seems to be pregnant and Superwoman lifts her up as softly as possible and takes her out of there, as fast as she can and once clear of the station, she puts the woman Into an ambulance and then goes back inside.

By now, a few officers are checking for pulses at the scene.

"How stable is the ceilings" one says, looking up at the missing parts of ceiling with his flash light.

"Its stable enough officer" Superwoman tells him. "I have looked and it will hold" she adds, as she searches for anymore survivors.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Superwoman is stood with the commanding officer outside of the station.

"Thanks for all your help Superwoman. We can't do such else until forensics have had a look at the scene"

Superwoman nods and looks to the Reporters, who are taking pictures and filming her. She wonders, if Regina and Henry will see it,

"Do you need me to stay?" she then asks, looking back to the officer.

"There's not much else you can do right now"

Superwoman nods and then brushes a hand through her hair, before saying "I shall return tomorrow"

"That would be great, as we could use come help removing the train but I don't know when that shall be"

"That's no problem"

The officer then nods and is then called away by another officer and Superwoman watches him rush off. Before taking a deep breath and flying out of there to go home. Where she quickly cleans herself up, before going back to work.

Where Killian is waiting in the canteen.

"Where the hell have you been Swan?" he says lowly, whilst looking around making sure no one has heard him.

"Nowhere" she replies and sits opposite.

"I had to cover for you, you've been gone well over an hour" he snaps.

"Thanks" she replies.

"This that all you got to say? why wont you tell me where you go?"

"Its nowhere, just something I have to do. Jeez, I'm sorry okay" she huffs and Killian stares at her.

"Well I hope its worth it, whatever it is and I wont be covering for you again" he snaps and Emma sighs. Whilst thinking, this is not what I need right now and she then thinks about Regina and that application upon her coffee table at home and she thinks, I'm gonna apply for that damn job..

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading everyone and In the next chapter Emma bumps into Regina yay.** _


	9. Chapter 9

**The next morning, Regina awakes half an hour later than usual. As it is the weekend and she walks into the kitchen and switches on the coffee maker. As she always has to have a coffee to fully wake up.**

She then hears Henry making his way down the stairs and she gets a juice out for him from the fridge.

"Morning my little prince" she says, once he enters the kitchen in his superhero pyjamas.

"Mommy, no school today "

"That's right" Regina smiles and hands him the juice.

"Can we go park?" he asks.

"I'll think about it" she smiles at him "How about some breakfast first?" Regina then says and Henry nods.

"Can I go watch cartoons?" he then asks sweetly.

"Yes"

Henry then smiles and walks off to go and watch TV, while Regina busies herself getting Henry's cereal out.

A minute later, Regina hears Henry shout "MOMMY SUPERWOMAN'S ON THE TV" and Regina stops what she is doing and goes to the lounge, where she sees that the news is on and sees that they are playing yesterday's events over again.

She frowns and then says "Turn your cartoons on sweetheart, you don't want to be watching that"

Henry frowns and then switches the channel, while Regina walks back to the kitchen. Whilst wondering where Superwoman is now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Boston.

Emma wakes up and shuffles into her kitchen to get a drink of juice out of the fridge. She then looks around her apartment and thinks what a mess.

There's an empty pizza box, cups, papers, food wrappers, clothes all over the place.

She then puts the juice down and whizzes around her apartment cleaning everything up.

"There all done" she grins, proud of herself and then sits down upon her couch and reaches for the application form and starts to go through

Before getting ready and going back to Maine. Where she hands in the form, before flying off to New York.

* * *

Five days later, Emma walks into the Diner after having had her successful interview at the sheriff station and she decides to go celebrate at the Diner. Where she walks up to the counter and orders a hot chocolate and grilled cheese with fries.

"Do you know of any places that has a room around here?" she then asks the brunette waitress who nods.

"There's a b&b around the corner from here. I'm sure there will be plenty of rooms available. My grandmother runs it" she smiles at Emma.

"Oh cool, thanks" she smiles back and the brunette waitress turns and continues with her work. While Emma sighs and then turns to walk to a table but instead bumps straight into someone.

"Uh shit..sorry" Emma sputters, before suddenly realizing who it is and her eyes go wide.

The brunette woman then rolls her eyes, whilst thinking idiot. Before she straightens out her black blazer, whilst trying to look dignified.

"Watch where your going" she then says harshly, now noticing that the woman who bumped into her has slightly reddening cheeks and is biting her lip.

Regina finds this curious for a moment but then walks past the blonde and orders her coffee.

Emma shakes her head at Regina's rudeness and thinks, I know who you really are Mayor Mills with a smug grin and proceeds to go sit at one of the tables. Where she waits for her order, whilst sneaking glances at Regina. Who is looking around the Diner bored, until she catches Emma's eyes upon her.

This makes her narrow her eyes slightly and think, who the hell is this woman! Doesn't she know who I am! but Emma quickly snaps her head away and looks out the window. Hoping Regina can't tell that she is Superwoman.

Minutes later, Regina walks to the door with her order in hand but pauses upon reaching the door and she looks over at the blonde woman. Who is looking out the window.

She looks familiar, Regina thinks studying the blonde for a few moments but then shakes her head and thinks, Don't be silly Regina, I think I would of remembered seeing her before and she walks out and back to work. Where Graham phones her and tells her they have a deputy.

* * *

That evening, Emma finds herself outside Regina's back door. As since seeing the brunette at the Diner that afternoon, had only made her want to see and speak with Regina again.

Regina opens the back door cautiously and then her eyes widen as she realizes it is Superwoman and she opens the door fully and says "Hello" with a smile.

"Hey" Superwoman says bashfully.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Regina smirks.

"No reason. I was in the area" she lies.

"Oh really?" Regina quirks an eyebrow "And why was that? was there a dog that needed rescuing?" she asses.

"Nah more like I just wanted to pop by and see how my two favourite people were doing" she grins and Regina gapes momentarily, whilst thinking, Favourite? we are her favourite people? in disbelief.

"Oh.." Regina is speechless.

"Can I come inside?" Emma then asks.

"Yes" Regina moves and watches Superwoman walk into her house and look around.

"Where is Henry?" Emma asks.

"Drawing in the lounge"

"Ah"

"How are you?" Regina then asks, whilst watching Superwoman closely.

"Good...you?" Emma asks and crosses her arms.

"Fine. I saw you on the TV last week. That couldn't have been very pleasant situation to deal with" Regina then says, moving to the fridge.

"Yeah..I don't think I've had such a serious incident to deal with, since I started all this saving, I just wish it never happened"

Regina then gets out a apple cider and hands it to Superwoman.

"Me too, I can't imagine what peoples families who were involved are going through right now"

Emma nods.

"What did you do before saving people?" Regina then asks curiously.

"Nothing really" she replies and takes a sip of her beer.

"There are rumours, that you are an experiment gone wrong and it resulted in you having your powers" Regina then says casually and Emma laughs.

"Yeah, there's plenty of rumours but none are true. Believe me"

"Maybe you will tell me one day" Regina then says hopeful and Emma takes another sip of her beer and doesn't reply to Regina's statement and instead says "Can I so say hello to Henry?"

"Yes of course"

Emma then smiles and turns to go to the lounge, where she sees Henry colouring in his drawing, whilst in his pyjamas.

"Hey lil man" she says with a smile and he turns and shouts "SUPERWOMAN" which Regina shakes her head in amusement at.

"I knew you'd come back. Will you be coming back again?" he asks, whilst getting up.

"I've just got here" she chuckles "but yeah, I think your defiantly being seeing a lot more of me over the next few weeks, if that's okay with you" Superwoman asks with a coy smile, directed at Regina who looks momentarily surprised but quickly tries to hide it.

"Of course. I would like that and Henry it is time for bed" she smiles and Henry says "Can Superwoman read me story?" and this makes Regina raise her eyebrows, because he has never asked anyone other than her to read to him but then again, it has always just been them.

"Um, Wouldn't your mom be better?" Superwoman says, feeling self concious.

He shakes his head.

"Mom always reads to me. Can you read me story please" he puts of the puppy eyes that Regina always seems to cave in at and Emma now finds herself agreeing.

"Okay" she looks to Regina to make sure that its okay and Regina gives a nod. Before Henry grabs her hand and pulls her towards his room.

Once inside his room, Henry pulls a book from the shelf and says "Reed?" and Superwoman takes the book, whilst seeing that Regina has entered the room and starts to undo Henry's bed and then begins to tuck him in.

"So you like fairy tales" Superwoman asks Henry, as she goes to sit down upon the small chair within the room.

"Yep. That is one of my favourite. I like the dwarfs" Henry answers, whilst now looking at her.

Regina then kisses his head, while Superwoman opens the book.

"Sounds pretty cool" she says a little anxiously and thinks, Jeez Emma get a grip. I stop criminals and save people, this should be child's play and she takes a deep breath. Before looking to Regina, who is sat at the edge of the bed looking at her with soft eyes.

This makes Superwoman think, I would love to see that look everyday and it makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

She then, doesn't realize that she's staring at Regina. Until the brunette clears her throat and says "The page is in front of you dear"

"Oh" Emma's eyes go a little wide and she ducks her head quickly, having been caught staring and she takes a deep breath. Before saying "Once upon a time..."

* * *

 _ **A/N I thought id skip over the interview process for now, as Regina will be bringing it up in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading/following/favouriting and reviewing everyone and sorry about spelling/grammar mistakes.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Just over two weeks later.

Emma enters her room at the b&b in Maine and dumps her two dark red rucksacks upon the double bed and looks around the room.

Its medium sized, has a joined bathroom with a basic bath and toilet. The walls have an olld fashioned pattern wallpaper upon it and Emma wonders how this place stays open, as it is in need of a good update.

She then turns and walks to the window, which is medium sized and is steamed up and while she is looking out at nothing in particular, she wonders if she should tell Regina the truth about her idenity but those thoughts are dangerous. She doesn;t know Regina well enough to know what reaction she would get.

However, she wants Regina to like her as Emma and not just Superwoman and she had no idea how to go about it. Especially after bumping into her at the Diner, which wasn't a good start for a friendship.

She sighs and turns to sit upon the bed and wonders if she has done the right thing. In quiting a decent job in Boston and moving herself and her small amount of belongings to this town.

Where the deputy job could suck. As the place seems pretty quiet but then, she then thinks of Regina and Henry and says "I will make this work" to herself. Before deciding to go to the Diner for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, she heads to the Sheriffs Station for her induction day and Graham gives her a brown uniform. Which she turns her nose up at and then he gives her the rather short guided tour.

"These cabinets hold the files of arrests that I and previous deputies have made and when you make an arrest you must fill in the paperwork and then file it" he turns and walks back to his desk and continues "Your spend half the day out on patrol and the other half here. Unless you get called out"

Emma nods.

"Your also meet the Mayor at some point, as she likes to show up at the most inconvient of times"

Emma smirks.

"Here's this months rota" Graham then says and hands her a sheet of paper with days and times on.

She then looks at it closely for a long moment.

"Any questions?" Graham then asks with a sigh and Emma looks up at him.

"I get paid at the end of every month right?" she asks him seriously and he laughs.

"Yes Emma"

They then fall into a silence and Emma walks around the place. getting fimilar with it all. Until she hears the clicking of heals upon the floor and she turns and see's Regina walking towards Graham in one of her power suits.

Her eyes instantly widen, as she watches Regina say something to Graham. Emma then fixes her hair a little, until Regina looks over to her and looks Emma up and down.

"This is our new deputy mayor Mills" Graham explains, as he looks between the pair.

"I saw you at the Diner the other day when you ran into me" Regina says matter of facty.

"I didn't mean to" Emmaa replies and Regina raises her eyebrow then looks to Graham and says "This is the best you could find?"

"Hey lady, I can assure you that I am quailified for this job" Emma then says defensively and this makes Regina snap her head back to Emma with a glare.

"Excuse me? I am the Mayor of this town and you shall address me as such and what quailifcations do you have exactly?" she continues to glare and Emma thinks really Regina! Really!

"I was a cop in a big city and was one of the best actually" she answers seriously and Regina again, looks Emma up and down, whilst taking a deep breath and feeling something else that she can't quite explain.

"Well at least thats something" Regina then says defensively and looks back to Graham. "I want to see the interview sheet"

He nods and goes to his desk draw and Emma crosses her arms and says "Is that really necassary Mayor Mills?"

"Yes, as I need to know who is working for me miss..." she waits for her name.

"Emma Swan"

"Miss Swan"

Emma then rolls her eyes and watches, as Regina takes the interview sheet from Graham and looks it over.

"I see that you never stay in one place for too long" Regina says seriously, as she continues to read the sheet. Which lists a number of different locations and Emma wonders why Regina seems to be worked up about this.

"How long do you plan on staying in my town?" she then asks and looks to Emma, who blinks.

"I plan on staying for a long time actually"

Regina pouts and then gives the sheet back to Graham, having learned Emma's age, previous job experiences, address and answers to questions.

"I shall be keeping a close eye on you Miss Swan" she warns and Emma tilts her head and wonders, if Regina is being like this because of the whole Diner incident.

"I'm glad to hear it" she then challenges and Regina straightens up and gives her one last long stare, before looking around the station and saying "I want this place spotless by my next visit"

"Yes Mayor Mills" Graham responds and Regina walks off and out of the station. Leaving a bemused Emma behind.

* * *

 _ **A/N So, Emma herself hasn't exactly got off to the start she wanted with Regina and it looks like she's going to have to put some effort in to make Regina see, that she is exactly what Regina needs. Thanks for reading.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening, Emma changes into Superwoman and flies off to other parts of the country and back to Boston looking for trouble and after twenty two minutes of flying around, she comes across a robbery in progress at a small store in Everett.

She immediatly sets herself down outside the shop and looks through the glass window. Seeing a man in a dark blue baseball cap, a dark blue hoody and baggy jeans pointing a black pistol at the middle aged assistant, who is stood behind the counter.

Superwoman then narrows her eyes and then propels herself forward so fast, that within a blink of a eye Emma has the man on the floor.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attoney and if you cannot afford an attonrney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand?" Superwoman says seriously and the man struggles against her and says "You can't do this"

"Watch me" Superwoman then says, dragging the man up from the floor.

"Thank you Superwoman" The store assistant says with relief and Superwoman nods.

"The police will be in touch" she then tells him and he then nods, whilst watching Emma pull the man to the door.

"Lets go" Superwoman then says, dragging the man out the shop.

"Where you taking me woman?" he huffs and Superwoman rolls her eyes because its pretty obvious where she's taking him.

"The nearest police station" she then tells him and he sulks.

"Oh come on, I've learned my lesson. I won't do it again" he tries and Superwoman rolls her eyes because its a obvious lie.

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" she asks, whilst looking around.

"I needed the money okay" he huffs and she shakes her head.

"Theres better ways of going about that" Superwoman then tells him but he doesn't reply.

* * *

A minute later, they arrive at the nearest station and walk up to the desk.

"May I help you Superwoman?" The officer behind the desk asks.

"I caught this man trying to rob the stewarts store and here is the pistol he had pointed at the shops staff" she places the small black pistol upon the desk and the officer looks to it, then looks to the man.

"I've read him his rights" Superwoman then says.

"Well..thankyou for bringing him in Superwoman. Were take it from here"

She nods and takes one more look at the man, before walking out and into the street. Where there are a few spectators. She smiles at them and then flys off back to Maine. Where she stops off outside the backdoor of Mayor Mills house.

She then takes a deep breath and shakes her arms out to release the nervous tension and then knocks twice.

She then waits a few seconds, before the doors opens, revealing Regina in the same work clothes as Emma had seen her in earlier that day.

"Hey" Superwoman says with a slight smile and a increasing beating heart.

Regina blinks.

"Hello"

"I thought I'd come by see how you and Henry are" Superwoman then says, whilst hoping Regina will let her in.

"Oh" Regina frowns "I was starting to wonder if we would ever see you again" she then adds and Emma tilts her head and wonders why Regina is being like this with her. Surely she can't have missed her? she wonders but then shakes the thought away.

"Well..I thought if I turned up all the time you would think I'm a stalker" she then says and chuckles nervously.

Regina scoffs at this but then moves so Superwoman may enter.

"Seriously though how have you been?" Superwoman asks, as she turns and see's Regina close the backdoor.

"Fine and I suppose you've been busy saving the day?" she smiles slightly and then walks to the fridge.

"I have. Infact, I have just come back from stopping a robbery in Everett"

Regina pauses and looks to Superwoman in slight surprise.

"You've just stopped a Robbery?" she then asks, surprised that Emma would come straight here and seem so calm about it.

"Yeah"

"And are you always this calm after stopping a crime?" Regina asks curiously.

"I guess so, apart from peoples dying. Like that train bombing a while back. That bothers me"

Regina nods in understanding and then continues and prepares two apple cider's, before then handing one over to Superwoman.

"Thanks"

"Shall we go sit?" Regina then asks, picking up her own glass.

"Yeah okay" Superwoman smiles and then follows Regina into another room and she sits down upon the sofa.

"Where is Henry?" Superwoman then asks, looking around the room.

"His in bed" Regina replies and sits opposite.

"Oh okay. I hope me stopping my this late is not a problem"

"Its fine"

Emma then nods and thinks, I want to stop by all the time.

* * *

Regina then seems to stare at Superwoman for a long moment, taking her in.

"Are you okay?" Superwoman then asks, feeling suddenly a little uncomfortable by Regina's intense gaze.

"Oh Yes dear" Regina looks away and takes a deep breath.

"How is being Mayor of this quiet town going?" Superwoman then asks, hoping to get Regina to mention her new deputy and finding out what Regina really thinks of her alter ego.

"Fine. There is not much happening presently"

"Really? surely something new happens here at least once a week" she smirks and Regina puts her glass to her mouth, taking a sip and then looks into her glass.

"Not particarly. Its a small town" she says flatly.

"Surely you must meet new people?" Superwoman presses, wanting Regina to mention her new deputy.

"Of course. I actually meet someone new today" she mutters and takes another sip of her drink.

"Oh? anyone important?" Superwoman asks casually and Regina sighs.

"I wouldn't say that she is important as such. The woman I meet today is the towns new deputy, the same woman that happened to bump right into me at the Diner the other day"

"Oh that must of been awkward" Superwoman says into her glass and Regina nods.

"Indeed. However I don't see her staying here for to long"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"She moves around alot and I don't see that changing"

"Oh...maybe she will surprise you and do you not like this woman?" Superwoman then asks and Regina takes another sip of her drink. As she really hadn't thought that much about it.

"I wouldn't say I don't like her, as I don't even know her" she says seriously "but I do think she is rather..." she trails off and then smiles at the memory of Emma not being afraid of her and talking her mind. Which Regina found was a rare thing.

"A rare predicament" she finally adds.

Superwoman tilts her head, curiously.

"How so?" she asks.

"She's not like no one in this town thats for sure" she smriks.

"How can you know that though, you don't know her right?" Superwoman says seriously and Regina rolls her eyes.

"Maybe not dear but I could tell that she's not afriad of me or is afraid to tell me of what she thinks, even if I don't agree"

Emma chuckles.

"And no one should do that right?" she then jokes and Regina smirks, before saying "Anyway, I don't wish to talk about her. Lets talk about you"

"Me?" Superwoman's eyes widen.

"Yes. Tell me how you came to have that custume" she gestures to Superwomans attire "And do you wear anything other than that?" she asks and smirks.

"Well..its a secret" Superwoman replies and grins, which causes Regina to scoff.

"A secret, I'd happily share with you though" Superwoman then adds, which earns her a bright smile from Regina. Who then feels suddenly special and wanting more than anything, to be trusted with all of Superwoman's secrets...

* * *

 _ **A/N I think Superwoman and Regina will be getting more deep in the next chapter :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, after work. Emma changes into her superwoman costume and flies off to Tallahassee to visit her foster parents. However she has to make a stop in north Carolina to put out a barn fire first.

When she finally gets to her parents, she sets herself down out back and then looks to the cloudy sky, thinking it may rain. Before then quickly looking around for any movement and then changing back into her normal clothes.

She then sighs, before stepping forward towards the backdoor. Which she opens and then walks through it, seeing no one in sight.

"MOM..DAD" she calls out and then hears footsteps upon the hard floor, before seeing her bounding through the doorway. Wearing a blue bird jumper, black pants and shoes.

"EMMA, I can't believe your here" she says happily and steps towards Emma holding out her arms for a hug "its been so long and I thought you were ignoring us" she adds then hugs her daughter.

"Mom, you know I'm not ignoring you guys. I just have alot on" she hugs back and then her mother Mary Margaret releases her, before looking her over.

"You havent changed one bit" she tells Emma happily.

"Thanks" Emma chuckles and tucks her hands into her back pockets and asks "Wheres dad?"

"Out front, looking at the car"

"Oh, does it still have the valve problem?"

"Yes"

"I don't know why he doesn't just get a new car" Emma huffs and then hears her father shouting "I thought you was getting the water hunny?" and as he walks into the kitchen, he pauses upon seeing Emma there.

"Hey dad" Emma says a little shyly and he then smiles and says "The superhero returns at last" and chuckles, whilst stepping forward to embrace Emma.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time you know. I'm sorry I havent spoke to you guys much lately..I've had alot on"

"Oh we understand sweetheart. Life in Boston must be busy not to mention your other job" she smiles and goes to the fridge to make Emma a glass of OJ.

Emma however grimaces, because she hadn't told her parents, that she had moved again.

"Whats wrong?" her father then asks, as he had seen the grimace and she clears her throat and says "Um, well..here's the thing..." she takes a breath "I'm not living in Boston anymore"

Both her parents then stare at her for a moment.

"Again Emma?" her father then says a little sarcastically and shakes his head.

"Yeah I know dad, this time though will be different" she tells him.

"I thought Boston was going to be one of your longer stays Emma, as you had a good job there" Her mother then says, whilst handing the OJ over to Emma.

"I know, but that was until.." she bites her lip.

"Until what?" He rmother asks curiously.

"Until I met someone" she looks nervously between both her parents and both go wide eyed.

"You met someone?" Her father repeats.

"Yeah, she's the Mayor in Maine" Emma begins to smile.

"Oh a Mayor, thats a good job and how did you meet this woman?" her mother asks.

"Well, I kinda saved her from being held hostage" Emma explains and both her parents then look to one another unsurely and then back to her.

"And I take it you have moved to Maine?" her father asks.

"Yeah and I got a job at the sheriffs station as a deputy. Infact thats where I've just come from" she looks between her parents. strangly wanting their approval.

"Well at least you have a job there and how does this woman feel about you?" Her mother then asks, tilting her head and watching her daughter closely.

Emma ducks her head and then looks back up and says "Well..I think she likes superwoman because I've been to her house and we talk" she answers and smiles more goofily as she thinks back on it and her mother smiles.

"What about Emma though?" Her father then asks, breaking the small bubble of happiness.

"Oh. Well, I didn't get off to the best of starts as I walked right into her at the diner" she grimaces slightly at the memory.

"And now?"

"Were still not on good terms but its only been a few days dad"

Her father frowns, as he does not want his daughter to get hurt.

"But your like her" Emma then says. "I really like her" she adds surely.

Both parents nod.

"I'm just glad that you finally seem to have finally found someone that you can open up to" her father then says and her mother adds "Will you be staying for dinner? you can tell us some more about this woman"

Emma nods.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she smiles at them.

* * *

Two days later, Emma returns to the sheriffs station, after having been on a call out to the Rabbit Hole to pick up a drunk and disorderly and slightly small grumpy man.

"Come on" she tells him, pointing across the station to the two cells.

"Who ex-exactly a-re y-ou?" the man slurs.

"The town's new deputy" she tells him seriously.

"Yo-ur a wom-an" he then slurs and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Well thanks for pointing that out" she then huffs and pushes the man over to the cell and pushes him.

"No n-eed to push me" he moans and Emma frowns and turns around and walks to her desk. Where she sits and starts to write a incident report and a long moment later, she doesn't hear that the Mayor is walking into the station.

"Deputy" Regina then says seriously, as she comes to stand next to the blondes desk.

Emma's eyes widen and she looks up to see a smirk upon Regina's face.

"Madame Mayor" she replies easily, whilst looking the woman over and thinking she really is so beautiful and falling into a slight daze.

However, Regina then looks away to the cells and see's Leroy siting upon the cot and she frowns.

"Please don't tell me he is here for being drunk and disorderly again?" she then asks, looking back to Emma. Who now blinks.

"Oh.," Emma blinks again, trying to regain some composture and then says "Yeah he is, does this happen alot?"and Regina nods her head.

"Too often infact" she then tells Emma who bites her lip.

"Have you filled in the report yet?" Regina then asks and Emma picks up the paper upon the desk and says "This is it"

Regina then holds out her hand and Emma gives it to her. Before then seeing Regina squint at her writing.

"How did you get that job in Boston let alone this one Miss Swan? when your writing is atrocious" she says harshly.

"Its not that bad" Emma huffs.

"Attended to a drunk and disorderly and brought him back to the cells. Will sleep it off" Regina reads from the sheet and then looks at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what happened" Emma mutters and looks over to Leroy and she doesn't see Regina roll her eyes.

"It needs to be more refined than this Miss Swan" she then tells her and Emma looks back to the Mayor.

"Really?"

Regina gapes momentarily. As she is never spoken back to like this but then quickly says "Is this how you wrote up reports in Boston miss Swan?"

"Yeah and no" Emma shrugs.

Regina then shakes her head and mumbles Idiot under her breath but Emma picks up on it because of her super hearing and she stares at Regina and says "Look lady, I'm not an idiot, I just have a few writing difficulties okay and we all can't be as refined as you"

Regina stares at her for a moment. suddenly feeling a little guilty.

"You should have said that you have writing difficulties Miss Swan, as we could of been more accomidating" she then says more softly and Emma smiles up at her.

"What?" Regina then snaps.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, that you can actually be nice when you want too" Emma answers and then smirks, causing Regina to scoff but then has a small smile appearing upon her face.

"Anyway, how can I help you madame mayor? you obviously didn't come to see Leroy or that sheet" Emma says pointing the sheet and Regina gives it back to her.

"That is true. I had hoped to speak with Graham but he is obviously not here"

"Oh, He'll be in later this afternoon..Do you want me to give him a message for you?" Emma asks, as she watches Regina fix her hair.

"Oh no. There is no need. Thankyou"

"No problem" Emma smiles at her and Regina stares at her for a moment and feels like there is something familiar about Emma, but she can't put her finger on what it is.

Emma then looks away, causing Regina to then blink and feel a little baffled.

"I should be going now" she then says a little weakly and Emma looks back to her.

"Okay, enjoy the rest of your day madame mayor" she replies and gives a coy smile and Regina nods and walks away. Whilst feeling slightly baffled and with a niggling feeling, that there is something more than meets the eye with Emma.

* * *

Later that evening, Superwoman arrives at Regina's back door and knocks twice.

The door then swings open and Regina instantly smiles at her and she is happy to see her.

"Hello dear" she says softly and Superwoman beams.

"Hey Regina" Emma then replies just as softly and they smile at one another for a moment before Regina says "Would you like to come inside?" and Superwoman nods.

Once inside Regina asks "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks..um, so how are you today?"

Regina smiles and runs a hand through her hair.

"I'm good and yourself?" she asks back.

"Same" Superwoman chuckles nervously and thinks, why do I still get nervous around her? its ridiculous.

Theres a pause.

"where's Henry is he awake?" she then asks and Regina gives a slight nod.

"Yes, he is In the next room"

"I'm surprised he hasn't heard us talking"

"That may be because his watching a movie dear" she smirks.

"Oh, what kind of movie?" Superwoman asks curiously.

"One of the Disney ones" she answers easily and Superwoman chuckles and then see's Henry appear in the doorway, as the film had finished and he had gone in search of his mother.

"SUPERWOMAN" Henry shouts upon seeing her standing there and Superwoman beams at him.

"Hey kid, I like your pyjamas" she gestures to his navy blue captain america pyjamas and Henry beams at this and walks up to her. "Are you here to see me?" he asks with wide happy eyes and it makes Superwoman melt at how cute this kid is.

"Yes I am, is that okay?" she replies and sneaks a glance to Regina, who is watching with a smile and her hand upon her chest.

"Yes it is" he says seriously "Will you read me a bedtime story?" he asks and she chuckles.

"Sure, if thats okay with your mom"

Henry looks hopeful at his mother who nods.

"Of course"

Henry beams and grabs Superwomans hand and pulls her to his room.

"I got a new comic" he says "I want you to see it" he adds happily and Emma just follows with a smile upon her face.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Superwoman sits down upon Regina's sofa and looks around the room. Noticing that nothing has changed since her last visit and the place is still exceptionally clean.

"You deserve this" Superwoman then hears and turns her head to see Regina standing there, holding out a glass of apple cider.

"Thanks" she takes it and purposly makes contact with Regina's hand.

"Your welcome" Regina then says a little shakily because of Superwoman's soft touch and she then sits next to Superwoman and bites her lip, whilst thinking why am I like this around her? like I'm a teenager or something? this is ridiculous.

"Henry is a great kid Regina" Superwoman then says, breaking Regina out of her musings.

"Yes he is" she smiles "And your very good with him"

"Thanks" Superwoman beams and Regina finds herself staring at Superwoman's happy expression, before clearing her throat and looking away.

Theres a pause.

"So, what exactly have you been up to since I last saw you dear?" Regina then asks.

"Oh..well...nothing really. I put out a fire yesterday"

"Oh, you did your firefighting bit then " Regina smirks and Superwoman chuckles and they fall into a comfortable silence for a long moment. Before Superwoman decides to tell Regina something important about her life.

"Um, I actually went to visit my parents yesterday aswel" she says seriously and Regina's eyes widen slightly and she looks at Superwoman curiously.

"Your parents live here too?" she says with a hint of surprise.

Emma swallows thickly.

"Yeah, I mean, they don't live in Maine and before you ask, no they don't have superpowers"

Regina blinks and ponders on what Superwoman has just told her.

"They actually are not my real parents either" Superwoman then admits and bites her lip, whilst looking down at her glass. "But to me they are" she then says a little lower and Regina watches her closely.

"They must be good people" Regina then says softly.

Superwoman looks back up to Regina.

"Yeah and they have always known about my powers...I've also told them about you"

This causes Regina's eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

"Me?" she says in surprise.

"Yeah" Emma starts to blush and looks back down to her glass "I told them, of how I met you and that you are my friend"

Regina begins to smile at this and feels totally happy about it.

"Will you tell me about them?" she then asks softly and Superwoman nods. As she doesn't see no reason to not tell Regina about her parents, they are friends now and she instinctly knows that she can trust Regina.

So, she then continues to tell Regina, that her mother is a part-time teacher and loves her job, birds and sewing and her father is a police officer. Whilst Regina listens intently. Until she asks "Does this mean you have lived here all your life and have hidden yourself away until a few years ago?"

Emma chuckles nervously.

"Um, well heres the thing. I don't think I belong to this world" she pauses and Regina tilts her head, whilst watching Superwoman closely.

"Because no one else here has my powers, so I must be from somewhere else right?"

"I wouldn't know" Regina replies dumbly and wonders, if it was possible that they both were from the same place.

"My parents found me in their field in a basket with a note" Superwoman then says, breaking Regina out of her thoughts and Regina blinks before asking "A note?"

"Yeah, a note saying to look after me because I am special"

"Do you think that was your real parents that wrote that note?"

Superwoman nods and then sighs and Regina can see the sudden sadness upon Superwoman's face and frowns.

"What have you been doing up to a few years ago?" Regina then asks.

"Growiing up with my parents"

"Did you go to school and have friends?" Regina then asks curiously and Emma looks down, then back up. She wonders how much she should tell Regina, without giving away her identity.

"Yeah, I went to school and had the odd friend" she chuckles nervously and looks around the room, whilst Regina watches her and can see that the woman in front of her is anxious and she assumes that it is because Superwoman hasn't shared such imformation with anyone else before and it makes her feel special.

However, Regina's feeling of being special sudden turns to panic when Superwoman asks "How about your parents?"

Regina shakes her head and her eyes dart left and right because how is she supposed to tell superwoman, that she accidentially killed her mother? and this thought, makes her now feel distressed and she stands up.

"Whats wrong?" Superwoman then asks unsurely, as she can the change in Regina's demeanor and Regina quickly says "Nothing. Would you like another drink?"

"Oh, no thanks, have I said something wrong?" superwoman replies and watches Regina stiffen, before she looks back to her glass, feeling like she might of just ruined their evening together.

Regina however, takes a deep breath and says "You have said nothing wrong dear. I just don't like talking about my parents, particulary my mother and I am just going to go to the restroom, il be right back"

Superwoman looks back up at Regina and blinks before saying "Okay" and Regina walks out of the room.

* * *

Six minutes later, Regina returns having compossed herself and see's Superwoman staring at the wall.

"Are you sure I can't get you another drink?" she then asks and Superwoman snaps her head towards Regina and says "No thanks" and gives a slight smile.

Regina then sits down next to her and then looks to Superwoman.

"Are you okay?" Superwoman asks concerned and Regina nods once and answers "I'm fine"

"I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable or ruined the evening by mentioning your parents" Emma then says and Regina shakes her head and grips her hands together in her lap and looks to them, before looking back to Emma, who is now looking back to her empty glass.

"Its fine dear and yes It is an uncomfortable subject for me but I will tell you, that my father would of liked you. He was kind man and loved books and seeing me happy"

Superwoman now looks back at Regina in surprise, as she hadn't expected Regina to say anything about her parents.

"I also think you would of liked him" she smiles, as talking about her father was a far easier subject than talking about her mother and she found herself wanting to share something with Superwoman because the blonde had told her such personal details about herself.

Superwoman then instinctively brings one of her hands from the glass and reaches out and over to Regina's hand and says "I wish I could of met him" and this makes Regina sigh and then relax slightly at superwoman's touch. As It feels warm and nice and her words also ease her mind.

Superwoman then smiles at Regina and squeezes her hand before adding "Thank you for sharing that with me" and Regina begins to smile back and then looks down to their joined hands and wonders why this feels so right...

* * *

 _ **A/N Hope you all liked the longer chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, Regina and Henry are sat within the diner having lunch. When Emma walks in and walks to the counter and orders herself some bearclaws.

"How are you getting on at the sheriffs station?" The waitress asks her, whilst writing down the order and Emma leans on the counter.

"Good. The paperwork is not great but that comes with the job. So, I'm stuck with it" she sighs.

The waitress nods in understanding.

"Yeah and I'm sure the Mayor other there" she gestures across the Diner. "Is more than happy to give you plenty of paperwork"

Emma then frowns at the waitresses words and then looks over to where Regina is sat and notices that she is happily talking with her son.

She then wonders why the towns people haven't seen the Regina, that she knows. The kind, interesting, loving and soft side of the mayor. The one that wants to be loved and accepted.

She then notices, that Regina is now looking over at her and she gives a slight smile before looking forward and taking a deep breath.

Regina meanwhile, keeps her gaze on the blonde and wonders about her. How long she will end up staying in this town, if she has family close by and what interests her.

And a long moment later, once the blonde is given her bag of goodies to go. Regina turns her head and looks out the window. Before then moments later, feeling a presence near the table.

"Hi Madame Mayor" she hears and quickly turns her head and looks up at the blonde, with a surprised look upon her face.

"Hello" she replies a little forcefully. "Can I help you Miss Swan?"

"Oh, no. I just thought I'd say hi" she grips her bag a little tighter within her hand and looks to Henry, otherwise she would of melted looking into those chocolate pools.

"Is this your son?" she then asks, knowing fall well who Henry is.

"Yes. This is Henry"

Henry looks up at her.

"Hi Henry" Emma smiles at him.

"You have a badge" he replies, pointing to the badge upon her jeans.

"Yeah I do and do you know what kind of badge this is?" she asks him and he blinks and shakes his head.

"Its a deputy badge, maybe someday I will be the sheriff" she grins at him and his eyes go wide.

"Have you told Graham, that you wish to take his job Miss Swan?" Regina then quips with a smirk and Emma chuckles.

"I don't want to take it from him madame mayor but if such a position arose, Id hope you would consider me for the position" she smirks at Regina, who scoffs.

"You've been here five minutes Miss Swan" she answers with a hint of amusement.

"I know but I hope that once you get to know me better, your see that I'm not so bad"

"Who says I want to get to know you?" Regina asks, curiously.

"I do" she says boldly, as she had felt Regina staring at her. Whilst she waited for her order and she then adds "And who wouldn't want to know me? I'm pretty cool you know" she then adds and chuckles nervously.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work Miss Swan?" Regina then asks, whilst picking up her coffee and looking at Henry.

"Yeah..I wouldn't want my boss to fire me, would I!" she smiles at Regina, who raises an eyebrow and looks to her and Emma then looks to Henry and says "Bye Henry, I'll see you again soon yeah" and he nods and watches as Emma begins to step away.

"Bye Madame Mayor" Emma then says to Regina and the mayor looks to her and nods. Before watching the woman walk through the door and away from the Diner. Whilst she wonders why Emma seems to be wanting to be her friend.

* * *

Two days later, Emma attends the local school in the afternoon. As she has been called out due to an incident upon the property.

"So, let me get this straight" Emma says whilst running a hand through her hair in frustration. As they stand within the windy playground and already having broke the two men apart, more than once from their fighting.

"These men" she gestures to the two middle aged men, who are on opposite sides and herling abuse at one another "Are fighting over this woman" she gestures to the blonde haired woman "who is here to pick up her son?"

"That is correct deputy. The argument started within the entrace of the building, where they have damaged the doors. Before then esalating out here" the darked haired, suited, principle tells her.

"I see..do you wish to press charges?" Emma asks and then see's some kids coming out of the entrace, as its the end of the day.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. Not If they pay for the damage to the doors and do not step foot upon this property again" The principal tells her seriously.

Emma then turns to the two men, who have shut up and are looking at her.

"Will you comply with that?" Emma asks them both and they both then start to argue, over who should be the one paying and then start to fight again.

Which annoys Emma to no end, as this is no place to be fighting as there are kids leaving the school and she quickly moves forward pulling the dark haired scuffy man away from the other and tackling him to the ground.

Before then being surprised to find that the other man is being apprehended by Regina. Who had seen the whole comotion and was actually concerned that Emma might get hurt.

"Deputy" Regina then says seriously, as she looks over to the blonde. Who is wide eyed and is staring at her. "Get these two to the station to cool off" Regina then adds and Emma nods.

"Yes madame Mayor" she replies and pulls the man up, before placing the cuffs on and getting him to the car and putting him in the back. While Regina brings the other over and the man willingly gets in the car.

Emma then steps closer to Regina upon the pavement and they both stare at one another for a moment, both unsure of what to say before Emma says "Thanks"

Regina then sighs and brushes her hair back.

"Theres no need to thank me Miss Swan. However, I am glad to see that you can handle yourself well"

Emma smiles, pleased with the compliment and with hope that Regina is finally warming up to her and they are then interputed by Henry. Who has come to stand next to Regina and he tugs at his rucksack.

"You was so cool, like superwoman" they both then hear him say with a grin upon his face and Emma clears her throat, whilst thinking damn, I hope Regina doesn't read to much into that.

"I should go..I got to get these two back to the station and then do the paperwork" she then quickly says and Regina nods.

"BYEEE" Henry then shouts over to Emma and the blonde opens the car door and looks over to Henry and shouts back "BYEE HENRY" before getting in the car and driving off and feeling alot happier about life. Even with the two idiots in the back seat.

* * *

A/N Superwoman/Regina next chapter and possibly a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks pass and Regina is happily making her homemade lasagna for her dinner with Superwoman.

She had thought that it might seem like a date, with Henry having a sleepover at one of his friends and with her making an extra effort in her attire and table setting but she shakes her head.

While thinking, why am I even contemplating that this is a date. We have had a number of dinners together now and I would never... she sighs and feels guilty because of Daniel but In truth, the past few weeks had been some of the best of Regina's life.

She and Superwoman had began to get even closer with deepening conversations and trusting the other so easily. They are finding comfort and warmth with one another, started sharing small touches and a kiss upon the cheek upon goodbyes.

Superwoman's relationship with Henry was also growing and it was like they were a family when Superwoman was there.

"Hey" Came a slightly high voice, breaking Regina out of her musings and the mayor span round to see Superwoman standing there. Near the open backdoor and holding a bunch of flowers, which are mainly lillies in one hand and a bottle of expensive red wine in the other.

"Hello dear" Regina smiles and feels rather excited or anxious, maybe even both at the same time. As she now can't take her eyes off the blonde beauty infront of her. Who has curled her hair and is wearing a light dose of makeup tonight.

She's stunning...Regina thinks dreamily and the blonde hero smiles back at her and thinks exactly the same. Upon looking at Regina's figure hugging black dress that goes to just above the knee and her perfect face and suddenly she feels more anxious than usual. Like this evening is different. It somehow means more.

"I..I brought you these" Emma says unsurely and steps forward holding the gifts out for Regina to take.

Regina smiles and takes them. Firstly looking at the flowers and saying "These are beautiful, you shouldn't have"

"Oh, its the least I can do" Superwoman replies with a bashful look and she watches, as Regina looks to the bottle of wine.

"Thank you" Regina then says and adds "I see that you also remembered me mentioning this wine and how this, is one of my favourites"

Superwoman nods.

"Yeah, I do listen to what you say" she reples and then smirks. While Regina smiles and goes to put the wine on the counter and then to get a vase for the flowers. Whilst also feeling overly happy right now.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes" Regina then says, as she busies herself with putting the flowers within a vase and Superwoman watches her and bites her lip.

"Thats great" Emma then replies happily, then licks her lips before adding "How have you been, since I last saw you?" which was three days prior.

"Fine. Apart from Henry going on about you all the time" she chuckles and Emma does too.

"What can I say? I'm that cool" Emma then replies and Regina rolls her eyes.

Theres a pause.

"So..I take it nothing interesting has happened with your work?"

"Actually, I had a rather surprising lunch today"

"Oh? what was surprising about your lunch?" Superwoman then asks, whilst knowing fall well of what had happened and it also hadn;t gone unnoticed by her. That Regina would bring up her deputy upon every visit, that she had made over the past few weeks.

Regina shakes her head in amusement and continues to fiddle with the flowers.

"Well..Miss Swan turned up at my work and had brought me lunch from the Diner"

"Sounds nice" Superwoman smiles and Regina tilts her head.

"Yes, I suppose it was but then she went and sat herself in my office and began to eat her lunch"

"Is that a bad thing?" Superwoman quickly asks with a smirk, remembering the dumbfounded look upon Regina's face. When she had sat herself down in Regina's office.

"I don't know. No one has ever been so bold or willing to do that before and I could of kicked her out but I believe she thinks that we are friends and maybe I am curious about that"

"So, you want to be her friend?" Superwoman asks with hope.

Regina says nothing for a long moment and moves the vase to place upon the counter. While thinking over the past few weeks. Where the blonde has been going out of her way to say hello and to ask how she and Henry are.

She then sighs.

"I don't know. I have no idea, on how to be a friend" she then finally says and superwoman frowns.

"Of course you do. You are my friend and I think your a pretty good one too" Superwoman replies with a grin and Regina beams.

"You think so?" she asks unsurely.

"Yeah, definatly. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend" Superwoman answers honestly and Regina's smile widens and her heart fills with warmth, from the superhero's sweet words.

"Thank you"

"No need"

They then share a loving gaze, before Regina clears her throat and asks "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah that would be great"

* * *

Half an hour later.

Emma sits at the oak dinning table that has candles in the middle and she see's Regina bring the vase of flowers in and places it upon the table.

"This looks and smells great Regina" Emma says, breaking the silence, as she looks down at the plate of lasagna and salad. Usually she wouldn't be to thrilled to eat salad but she knew, Regina could make even salad taste better.

Regina smiles and sits down opposite Superwoman.

"I hope you like it"

"Oh I will. I like to eat" she chuckles and Regina smiles back and watches, as Superwoman reaches for her folk.

They then eat in comfortable silence for a long moment, until Regina hears a moan coming from the blonde and her eyes widen, as her heart begins to beat a little harder.

"This is fantastic Regina"

Regina beams and is pleased with Superwomans reaction and the moan that she had heard, had her thoughts going to a place where she would prefer not to right now and they continue to eat happily. Until they are finished and Regina takes their plates to the kitchen. Before then returning with a bowl of chocolate icecream with a spoon and places it down in front of Emma.

"I thought you may like this, has I remembered you telling me about your love of a chocolate brownie, especially after dinner" Regina says and takes a breath, whilst then walking round and sitting back down.

Superwoman grins.

"Thanks. You didn't have to get this in for me"

"I didn't" Regina partly lies. "That also happens to be one of Henry's favourites too but he only gets one on special occassions"

"What do you class as a special occassion?" Emma then asks, as she digs into her brownie.

"Birthdays, christmas...an achievement"

"Is tonight a special occassion?" Emma then asks cheekily and puts a piece of cake within her mouth and Regina blinks and blinks, before reaching over and picks up her wine glass and taking a gulp for courage.

Before then saying "I think so, yes"

Superwoman nearly chokes because she hadn't expected that answer from Regina.

"Are you okay dear?" Regina asks, with mild concern.

"Gr-eat..thanks" she smiles at Regina and the mayor smiles back, both losing themselves for a long moment. Until Superwoman looks down and quickly finishes the brownie, before standing up and taking it out to the kitchen, with Regina following with their now empty glasses.

"I'll help wash that up if you like" Superwoman offers and Regina shakes her head.

"Thank you but I'll let them soak for a while"

"Okay"

"Would you like another drink?" Regina offers.

"Sure..thanks"

Regina nods and makes them both another drink before handing Superwoman hers and then leading them into the lounge. Where they sit upon the pristine white sofa.

Superwoman looks around and see's two dvds upon the dvd player and she narrows her eyes to read the titles.

"We should have movie nights" she then says and Regina looks momentaily surprised by the suggestion.

"I mean...like maybe once every two weeks or once a month. It would be totally up to you" she looks to Regina, who is staring at her.

"I'm sure Henry would love that"

Superwoman frowns, as she had hoped Regina would too.

"What about you?" she asks softly and Regina smiles slightly.

"Yes of course"

Theres a pause.

"Maybe..me and you could also have a movie night of our own too" Superwoman then says a little anxiously and Regina's eyes widen in surprise.

"I think I would like that" she then replies honestly and Superwoman beams and before she knows it the evening is over and its time for her to leave.

"Thanks for everything tonight Regina..the food was great, you were great" Superwoman says, as she walks out the back door and turns back around to face Regina.

Regina smiles.

"You were not so bad yourself"

"Thanks"

* * *

They then fall into a brief silence, both unsure of what to say next and both not wanting to leave one another just yet.

"Well..I guess I better get going and go and see if theres any trouble about"

Regina nods and then curiously asks "Can you ever get hurt?"

Superwoman shakes her head.

"Not that I know of but phyiscally but here" she puts her hand upon her chest, over her heart "Can"

Regina stares momentarily.

"Anyway, I shall see you again really soon"

"Yes of course. You should really invest in a mobile phone"

"Is that so you can call me all the time?" Superwoman jokes and chuckles.

"I think it would be the other way round dear"

Superwoman now laughs and Regina thinks its the most beautiful sound.

"Your proberly right. I probarly couldn't go ten minutes without texting or phoning you"

Regina smiles adoringly.

"Then maybe its wise that you don't get a phone" she teases and Emma frowns. Which makes Regina shake her head and say "You better get going"

"Right"

They stand there for a moment, until Regina leans forward to kiss Superwoman's cheek goodbye. Which they had done a few times now and instead of touching Superwoman's cool cheek, she touches soft pink lips and they share a brief chaste kiss.

That feels more than wonderful to both but its over all to soon, as Regina realises what she's doing and leans back with her cheeks starting to flush and she feels flustered.

Superwoman meanwhile, is surprised and over the moon. Until she see's Regina's face and she thinks Regina regrets it.

"Sorry..I shouldn't have done that" Regina then says, whilst looking confused.

"Its..Its okay" Superwoman replies shakily, whilst watching Regina closely and she can see Regina step back.

Regina then grips her hands together and fiddles with them and Superwoman feels an ache within her chest but decides to let Regina off.

"Thats just forget about it. I have"

Regina then blinks and Superwoman thinks, that she see's a flash of hurt cross Regina's face but then thinks, no it cant be.

Regina nods.

"I hope this doesn't change anything between us?" Regina asks, not wanting to lose his friendship if she can call it that.

"Of course not"

"Okay" she gives Superwoman a small smile and the blonde takes a deep breath and says "I better go"

"Okay..Goodnight Superwoman"

"Goodnight Regina" she gives a small smile and then jumps up into the air and flys upwards and away. Leaving Regina kicking herself for being an idiot.


	15. Chapter 15

The following day, Regina stews on what happened the previous evening. She keeps running through it in her mind and contemplating her feeling towards Superwoman.

"Madame Mayor?" she then hears a man say and she blinks, as she stops infront of the sheriffs station and see's Graham come to stand in front of her.

"Is everything okay? you seem a little lost" he asks.

"Fine. Everythings perfectly fine" Regina responds quickly but even she can tell its not convincing.

"Okay. Are you here to collect the reports?"

"Yes"

"Okay then" he turns and walks inside, with Regina following and as soon as she walks through the door she hears singing and a radio playing the same tune.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it...the taste of her sweet red lipstick" Emma sings and changes the end of the lyrics, so its about Regina ands she does a little dance.

Which makes Regina raise an eyebrow and then she clears her throat. Before saying "Miss Swan"

Emma's eyes widen and she quickly turns the radio off and goes a shade of red.

Regina then smirks and turns her attention back to Graham.

"Is there any problems to report?" she asks seriously.

"No. Everythings good Madame Mayor"

Regina nods once and looks around.

"I see the place is alot tidier than when I was last here"

"Yeah, me and Graham here, are the A team" Emma interupts and Regina looks to her and looks her up and down.

"I have no idea of who or what you are refering too miss Swan but I am glad to hear your settling in"

"Really? you havent heard of the A team?" Emma says in surprise. "Were have to change that" she grins and Regina blinks and is confused by Emma's behaviour but strangly lets it go.

Graham meanwhile, looks between the pair confused and surprised that the Mayor is letting Emma speak to her like this and without a retort of some kind.

Regina then turns to Graham.

"Can I have the reports now?" she asks.

"Yes of course" he goes over to one of the cabinets and Regina looks to her watch and then thinks about Superwoman again.

"Would you like me to bring you lunch today Madame Mayor?" she then hears Emma say and she looks to Emma.

"Why?" she asks in a snippy tone.

"Oh...okay nevermind" Emma frowns and goes to walk to her desk and Regina watches her go and thinks, maybe it won't hurt to have lunch brought to me.

"Miss Swan.."

Emma turns back around.

"I think you should bring me lunch after all. 1pm, don't be late"

Emma beams.

"Great"

"Heres the reports madame mayor" Graham then interupts and hands the files over. "You know I could always bring them over, instead of you coming here" he then adds and she scoffs.

"And what let you both run a muck. I don't think so"

Emma laughs at this and Regina then tilts her head, whilst watching Emma and thinks I've heard that laugh before.

It then takes another long moment to realize, that she had heard the exact same laugh last night and she gapes for a moment.

Before then thinking no, it can't be and she shakes her head and turns around. Walking to the door without saying goodbye and she shakes her head.

Before then hearing "See you later madame Mayor" and she ignores it and walks out with a confused look upon her face.

* * *

At 12.58pm Emma knocks upon the Mayors office door.

"Come in" she hears and opens the door.

"Hey"

Regina looks up from her paperwork and watches as Emma closes the door and walks over to her desk.

"I hope you like what I got you" Emma then says and holds out a brown take away bag from the Diner.

Regina takes it.

"As long as its not something greesy it will be fine" Regina replies and watches Emma curiously.

"Oh, I got you a burger and fries" Emma jokes, wanting to see Regina's reaction and the Mayor pulls a face and then opens the bag and looks inside.

"You liar" she then says with a smirk, upon seeing that the contents were not geasy food and Emma chuckles.

"I just wanted to see your face, it was priceless"

"I see you have child like tendencies"

"Yep" she chuckles again and Regina shakes her head and pulls out the chicken salad, that is within a plastic container.

"I see you have brought lunch too?" Regina then asks, seeing Emma sit down and open her bag.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't appreciate me stinking your office out with a grillled chesse and fries. So I got myself a panni today"

"How conciderate of you dear" Regina smiles and begins to move her paperwork to the side so she can tuck into her salad.

"Thats me" Emma beams and she pulls out her panni and they start to eat their lunch in silence for a long moment and Regina takes a moment to stare at Emma and compare superwomans features with Emma's.

Blonde hair.. id say the same height and build comes across her mind and then she meets Emma's eyes.

They then end up staring at one another for a long moment, before Regina thinks oh my god, it is her..

"What's wrong?" Emma asks a long moment later, upon seeing the frown upon Regina's face and the Mayor feels a little hurt. That Superwoman hasn't told her, that she is Emma and it makes her question everything Superwoman has ever said.

She then thinks about confronting Emma but then thinks no, I need to think about this. Think about, what I'm going to do.

"Nothing's wrong" she then replies and finishes her food quickly before saying "Thank you for bringing lunch Miss Swan. What do I owe you?"

"Oh, don't worry about it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she smiles at Regina and goes to take Regina's rubbish "I'll dispose of this"

Regina blinks and watches Emma curiously.

"I should get back to the station" Emma then says and Regina nods once.

"Yes, thank you again Miss Swan"

Emma nods and walks to the door.

"See you later Madame Mayor"

"Goodbye Miss Swan" Regina then replies and thinks, Surely I must of unconciously known, because I have been quite tolerent towards her.

Emma meanwhile, smiles slightly and walks out and out of the building and back to the station. Where she looks upon her phone and see's that there has been a major incident in Washington and she abandons her job and flies over there to help out.

* * *

 _ **A/N I kind of took once upon a special victims idea on board, so I hope you liked that and to artsoccer, I'm not sure how much exactly.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Later that evening.

Regina is still threating over her discovery and wondering what she'll do if Superwoman comes over tonight.

However, she soon realizes that she won't have to deal with the latter when Henry shouts "MOM LOOK, SUPERWOMAN IS ON THE TV" and Regina snaps out of her pondering and looks to the TV.

Where she see's a live report from national airport Washington and Superwoman is standing outside the front of the building. While talking with on scene medical and police services.

She then listens to the reporter speaking about a the incident.

"A sizeable amount of dynamite is believed to have been placed in a coin-operated locker, located next to the carousels in the baggage reclaim area. The bomb blew the lockers apart, causing shrapnel to fly across the a large area of the terminal"

Theres a moments pause.

"The subsequent fire in the terminal was then soon equinished thanks to the help of Superwoman, who arrived on scene and immediatly exquinished the fire. Before, getting the seriously injured out to medical services"

Regina then puts her hand to chest, as they play a video taken earlier of Superwoman carrying a crying llttle girl with blood upon her face out of the building and to paramedics with who Regina assumed to be the mother close behind.

"The blast is believed to have have killed at least twelve people and injured many more" The reporter then continues but Regina is just staring at pictures upon the screen and wondering if the little girl is okay.

* * *

The next morning, Regina arrives at townhall and is wearing a pair of her dark sunglasses. As she had a number of glasses of wine lastnight, after she had put Henry to bed to try and forget her thoughts and feelings and that kiss.

Which didn't work and now she is slightly hungover.

"Good Morning Madame Mayor" her assistant greets happily "I've got some forms for you to sign"

"Fine" Regina replies, whilst thinking, what the hell was I thinking lastnight!

She then walks to her office and walks in and sits down at her desk.

"Can you sign these now madame Mayor as I need to get on with filling" her assistant then asks and Regina sighs and holds her hand out for her assisant to place the documents within her hand and then she quickly reads over them, before signing them and giving them back.

"Thank you Madame Mayor" the assistant then says and walks off, leaving Regina to lean back in her chair and think, that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

By 2.30pm Regina packs up her belongings and leaves the mayor's office, to go and pick Henry up from school.

However, when she arrives at the school she is surprised to see that a patrol car is parked outside of the school.

For a second her heart beats an extra beat, as the thought that Superwoman or rather Emma crosses her mind but she then shakes her head and gets out of her car. Before then walking towards the school playground. Where she see's other parents waiting for their childern.

She then waits a few minutes, whilst sneaking glances back at the patrol car and wondering if Emma is here. Before then thinking, how crazy it is that the blonde is taking up alot of her thoughts lately.

She then suddenly hears the word "MOM" and she snaps her head towards the voice of her son, who is walking towards her in his school uniform whilst carrying his racksack upon this shoulder.

She then notices, that he is not alone.

"Hey..I mean Hello Madame Mayor" Emma greets with small smile, whilst then suddenly thinking about that kiss they shared and she aches for that again.

"H-ello Miss Swan. What brings you to the school today?" she then asks, whilst staring at the blonde and feeling a conflicting amount of emotions.

"Oh. No big deal really. There was just some vandalization to the property" Emma then answers, as to her its not a big deal, as she deals which much greater problems.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"All crime in this town is a big deal Miss Swan" Regina then says defensively and Emma frowns momentarily.

"Oh..um, yeah of course it is..I just meant..compared to other crimes in the world like what happened in Washington. Did you hear about that?" she then says and frowns.

"We saw that on the TV" Henry then interupts and Emma looks to him. "Superwoman was there" he then adds eagerly and Emma gives a small smile, at the kids enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Regina is watching her closely and thinks, of course things like this would seem minor compared to what you deal with as superwoman and she blinks, realizing now that Emma is looking at her expectantly.

However, Regina doesn't say anything and seems to stare into emerald eyes.

"I should get back to the station" Emma then says, as she can feel Regina's intense gaze upon her and the blondes words, quickly make Regina conscious of her actions and she nods once and thinks, what the hell am I doing!

"I'll see you again soon kid" The blonde then tells Henry, who smiles at her and Emma then looks to Regina and gives a small smile and a nod. Before walking away and Regina and Henry watch her go for a moment.

Before then making their way to Regina's car with one thinking, I wonder whats for dinner tonight and the other, thinking if Superwoman or rather Emma will visit them tonight..

* * *

A/N Next chapter, Regina and Henry end up having lunch with Emma at the Diner.


	17. Chapter 17

Another Four days pass, with Regina wondering why Superwoman hasn't visited her.

She thinks, maybe its to do with the kiss or maybe she is reading to much into it but it is bothering her. As she has she has become very fond of blonde superhero and misses her company terribly, which she would never admit out loud.

"Mom, can I have icecream?" Henry asks, breaking her out of her thoughts. As they walk down the sidewalk and to the diner for lunch.

"I'll think about it" Regina answers softly and less than a minute later, Regina and Henry enter the diner and see Emma standing at the counter and is talking with the waitress.

This makes Regina take a deep breath and she brushes a hand through her hair. Before she and Henry walk up to the counter.

"Hi Madame Mayor" The waitress then greets, having looked towards her and Henry. "What can I get you today?"

"Hello and we are here for lunch today. So, when were ready, I will call you over" Regina replies politely, Before looking to Emma. Who smiles at her.

"Hey" Emma greets and the blonde is more than happy to see her two favourite people and she thinks, how can she be so damn beautiful.

"Hello Miss Swan" Regina then greets back politely, while Henry says "Hi"

"Its good to see you both" Emma finds herself saying without thought and Henry beams at her while Regina asks "Are you not working today Miss Swan?" whilst knowing full well that today is Emma's day off. Infact, she now made a prioirty of knowing what days Emma is working.

"Nope" Emma answers easily "Todays my day off and I thought id come here for a grilled cheese and fries" she then grins and this makes Regina scrunch her nose.

"Don't hate it until you try it Regina" Emma then tells Regina with a smile and Regina just shakes her head in disagreement and a moment later, Henry asks "Can I have that mom?" and Regina looks back to him and says "Thats not a healthy option Henry"

"But I've been good" he mumbles and Emma then says "Why don't you both join me at one of the tables? it would be good to have some company"

Regina then snaps her head back to Emma with slightly wide eyes and she can't think of the last time, someone had asked her to join them for lunch and it makes her feel that Emma cares.

"Can we mom?" Henry then says a moment later and he seems happy about that idea. So Regina just nods and pretends, that shes doing this for Henry. When infact, she wants this just as much or maybe even more.

Emma then beams in surprise, as she had expected Regina to reject her offer because they were not offically friends and she steps back and moves towards a table, near the window with Henry and Regina following behind.

* * *

Once seated. Regina grips her hands together in her lap and looks around the not very busy diner and notices, that the waitress is staring at her.

Probarly surprised I agreed to share lunch with the sheriff, she muses and then smirks.

However, her smirk soon turns into a slight gape as she hears Henry say "Do you like Superwoman?" to Emma. Who is seat opposite him.

Emma swallows.

"Um..Doesn't everyone?" she answers, as if she isn't sure and looks to Regina. Who wonders why, Emma doesn't seem so sure.

"I would seem so" Regina then replies and breaks her gaze with the blonde and looks to Henry who is now looking out the window.

"Do you want a sandwich or macoroni and cheese Henry?" she asks softly and Henry shakes his head.

"I don't like macoroni and cheese mom.." he answers sadly and look to his mom "can I have what Emma said?" he then asks with hopefully eyes and Emma chuckles.

"Its not funny Miss Swan" Regina then tells Emma and gives her a slight glare. Which makes Emma put her hands up and says "Sorry, but the kid has great taste and maybe you should try it because I bet you never have" she smirks and Regina narrows her eyes and thinks, shes got me there.

The waitress then appears at the table and asks what they would like and Emma gets in first and says "Three grilled cheeses and fries please"

Regina sighs.

"I will not have that greasy food Miss Swan and Henry definatly will not. However, I suppose he can have one of the childerns meals"

Henry beams. While Emma looks to Henry and says "What one you going to have kid? The chicken nuggets? the sausages? the junior burger?"

Henry then ponders for a moment and Regina takes the opportunity to say "I should of known you would know the kids menu, miss Swan" sarcastically but with a appearing smirk and Emma rolls her eyes playfully.

"Nuggets..I want nuggets" Henry then says eagerly and Regina tells him "It is, I would like Nuggets please"

Henry blinks.

"Okay..I would like Nuggets mom please"

Regina then smiles slightly and the waitress writes it down on her orderpad.

"So, that is two grilled chesse and fries and a childs chicken nugget meal?" The waitress then asks, as she looks between Emma and Regina and Regina shakes her head.

"No. That will be just one grilled chesse with fries and I will have a kale salad today please"

"Oh come on Regina" Emma sighs "If you don't like it, I promise Ill buy you that kale salad and Ill never mention it again okay?"

Regina pouts slightly. Then nods once and the waitress takes the order with Regina adding a water and a juice.

* * *

A long moment later, Regina decides to test the water and see if Emma will lie to her.

"So..Emma.. how are you finding it living in Maine?" she asks, with a blank expression.

"Its good, getting used to everything now" Emma nods and she shifts in her seat, whilst thinking be cool Swan. Don't mess this up..

"And do you not have any family near by?" Regina then asks, with a natural expression and Emma blinks and looks down at the table.

"Um, no not near by...what about you?" she looks back up at Regina and bites her lip.

"No. I only have Henry" Regina replies and grips her hands in her lap.

Theres a pause.

"May I ask where your family live?" Regina then asks and Emma goes a little wide eyed and before, she can think about it properly and think up a lie. She blurts out "Tallahesesse"

Regina then smiles because Emma didn't lie to her.

"I know someone else who's parents are from there. Small world" she then replies and tries to act indifferent, While Emma tilts her head curiously.

"Is this someone a friend?" Emma finds herself asking out of her own curiousity to know what Regina thinks of her, as Superwoman.

"Yes. I suppose she is" Regina smiles smugly.

Emma then smiles slightly at this news and sits up a little straighter. She wonders if she should dig a little to find out what Regina really thinks about her alter ego.

However, Henry then starts rambling on about a varity of topics which include school, toys, animals and tv and it takes all of Emma's attention. Which she doesn't mind because she likes Henry alot and Regina watches on with interest. Until Emma needs the bathroom.

* * *

A while later, their lunch comes and she pulls a face upon taking a bite of the grilled cheese.

"This is more awful, than I thought it would be" she moans.

"Really?" Emma frowns.

Regina then takes a bite of one of the fries.

"These are actually okay" she then says seriously "but this" she gestures to the grilled cheese "Is a heart attack waiting to happen"

Emma shakes her head.

"Not true. I'm still alive" Emma defends.

"Thats because.." Regina then replies but pauses because she was about to say "Thats because your superhuman"

"What?" Emma asks with a tilted head.

"That's because you've been lucky"

"Thanks" Emma then mumbles sarcastically and takes a bite out of her own food, before saying "Its a good job, that I ordered you that rabbit food you eat just in case then" she smiles smugly and Regina's eyes widen.

"You did?"

"Yeah, when I was at the counter. After I had been to the bathroom"

"Oh" Regina swallows and watches as Emma moves and stands up. Before heading over to the counter and telling the waitress Regina will have the alternative.

Regina just stares at Emma for the whole time in bewilderment. Before Emma walks back over with another plate of food and places it in front of Regina.

"Thank you miss Swan" Regina says softly.

"No probs. Its always good to be prepared right? I cant have you not wanting to have lunch with me again can I?" she chuckles nervously and Regina just blinks and wonders what Emma is trying to achieve. Before then tucking into her new plate of food with alot to think about, while Emma and Henry gobble up theres with messy hands and chuckle at one another.

* * *

A/N Heres a next chapter spolier...Something happens to Superwoman, which will lead her to finding out about Regina's magic.


	18. Chapter 18

The following day.

Emma is at the station and is sat at her desk, whilst tapping her pen upon the desk to the music upon the radio and thinking about going to Regina's this evening, as Superwoman.

However, she is brought out of her musings by hearing the word hostage situation upon the radio.

"The hostage taker is believed to be holding a number of university students within one of the classrooms in the university of massachusetts boston and it requesting to speak with Superwoman" The reporter then says and Emma scrunches her face in confusion, as this has never happened before and she stands up and gets herself ready to go there.

A minute later, she lands outside the tall white univeristy building which has many windows to find police, worrid parents, students and reporters all around.

She then takes a deep breath and goes over to one of the police officers.

"Hello, Can I speak to the officer in charge" She asks seriously and the officer looks to her with widening eyes.

"Oh..Yes..of course" the female officer answers and leads her over to a middle aged, darked haired man, who is giving orders to other officers.

A moment later, the man looks to Superwoman and she recognizes him from a previous incident.

"Its good to see you again Superwoman" The man says seriously "I'm sorry its not in better curcumstances"

"Me too" Superwoman replies and puts her hands on her hips and says "So, What's going on here? I heard the hostage taker is asking for me"

"Yes he is and we believe he is holding twelve students within one of the humanties classrooms with a handgun and he has made no demands other than to speak with you"

Superwoman tilts her head.

"Any ideas as to why he wants to speak with me?" she asks.

"None"

"Do you know anything about the guy?" she then asks.

"No. All we have is a desciption from fleeing students"

Theres a pause.

"Do you have a plan?" Superwoman then asks and looks around to see reporters calling after her. She ignores them.

"We have armed officers ready to enter the building but it is a high risk move. We could have a blood bath on our hands if we rush in and then god knows what law suits and suitiny that could cause"

"Then It is up to me"

"You will talk with him?"

Superwoman nods.

"And wiith your backing, I will stop this given the opportunity"

"Of course"

Superwoman gives another nod, before then walking away and towards the building. Before then entering and seeking out the classroom, of which the hostage taker and students are in.

* * *

Just over a minute later, she hears a man speaking upon a phone.

"Yeah I got it, we've been through it enough times" he snaps and this makes Superwoman frown and think, maybe this is some revenge act towards her. For maybe putting the guy away in prison or something.

She then comes to stand in the doorway and see's that the students, who are sat at desks suddenly looking to her with concerned/panicked looks.

She then looks to the hostage taker, who now notices that she is there and he ends his call and smiles. Before moving around the teachers dark wood desk.

"Finally" he says and Superwoman realises, that she has never seen this man before. He is around five foot seven, brown short hair, carcassion and is wearing a black suit.

It makes Superwoman think, that the guy as gone to some effort but she says "I'm here now. So, why don't you let the students go. They haven't done anything"

The man then sits upon the side on the teachers wooden desk, facing her and points the gun in the direction of the students without looking at them.

"That is a good idea" he says easily and Superwoman looks at him suspiciously because this guy is acting real cool and has to be up to something and she looks around and thinks, what am I missing?

"Go on then" the man then says to the students, who are now confused and he waves the gun to the where Superwoman is standing and then adds "You can go" but none move, as they think this is some kind of trap.

The man then stands up and says "GO" to the students and Superwoman takes a step forward realizing that the man is being serious and she adds "Its okay, come on" to the students and they start to move and quickly leave.

* * *

Once the last one is gone, Superwoman watches the man intently. As he sits back upon the desk and smiles smugly at her.

"What was this all about?" She asks him seriously but he ignores her question and asks one of his own.

"You going to hand me into the police now?" he asks, with a smirk and Superwoman narrows her eyes and thinks, Is this guy crazy! or is something definatly up with all this!

"Will you come willingly?" she then asks, with a suspicious look upon her face.

"Yeah I'll come willingly" he answers easily and this makes Superwoman ponder for a brief moment but she decides to take the chance, that this guy is just some kind of crazy and no gun can harm her. So, she she stands up straighter and steps forward towards the man.

However, when she gets within three steps of the man. She suddenly stops and reaches for her head, whilst falling to her knees.

Pain! She can feel severe pain.

"Wh-at..what are..you do-ing?" Superwoman stutters and the man leans off the desk and turns to open the draw within the desk.

"I'm not doing anything" The man answers planly, whilst removing an item from the desk draw that he had put in there "Infact, this wasn't even my plan..I got paid a hell lot of money to do this. So, I don't care if I go to prison but this guy who wanted me to do this, has some big issues with you"

Superwoman now closes her eyes as the pain is getting worse and she doesn't see, that the man has stepped closer and behind her.

She then wills herself to stand up and fight this. Only then, to be stabbed in the right shoulder, by a green glistening blade.

The man then lets go of the blade handle and leans a little closer.

"One more thing" he says seriously "Mr Gold wanted me to give you these final words as you only have moments to live" he smirks then says "It's been some time; but I knew this day would come. As life is enternal,for only the dark one"

This only confuses the blonde supehero and the man then leans back and raises his hand up with the gun in and goes to point it at Superwomans head. But luckily, the man is then shot by an armed policeman. Who has come into the room and the man falls to the ground.

Superwoman then pushes herself up and stumbles out of the room, not noticing the looks she is recieving from the armed police. And only thinking, of how she can't let everyone see her like this and that she needs to get to Regina.

* * *

minutes later, having flown slower and quite stiffly. She reaches Regina's back door. Where she lets out a sob and feels herself growing weaker by the second.

She then pushes the door open, before stepping forward and falling to her knees upon the kitchen floor and she cries out "REGINA"

Regina then appears at the kitchen entrance moments later and her eyes widen in surprise, at seeing Superwoman upon her kitchen floor and she rushes over and knells down.

Now noticing the blade within Superwoman's shoulder, she gasps.

"What happened?" she asks shakily, why are you not at a hospital?"

"I can't let everyone see me like this. I'm not supposed to have a weakness" she forces out.

"But your in pain, you might.." Regina trails off and frowns deeply, whilst trying to hold herself together.

"I know..but you need you to remove the blade" Superwoman groans and she thinks that she might pass out at any moment.

"ME?" Regina says highly.

"Yeah you" Superwoman snaps "Just get it out, I need it out" she pleads, having had enough already and Regina swallows and takes the blade handle within her hand, before pulling it out slowly.

"Will you bleed out?" she asks a moment later, in concern and Superwoman shakes her head.

"I can heal" she responds breathlessly and a long moment later, Emma groans out in pain and looks to Regina and shouts "GET RID OF IT, I NEED IT FAR AWAY FROM ME"

Regina then blinks and without hesitation or thought magics it away. Which makes Superwoman suddenly forget her pain for a few seconds, as she has just seen Regina magic the blade away. And her eyes widden and her mouth parts and she thinks, what the hell was that?..

* * *

A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes the green in the blade is like kryptonite. Also, why Regina didnt use magic in her hostage situation will most likely be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

Shortly after relising that Regina has made the blade disapear, Superwoman falls into unconciousness. Leaving a panicked Regina, to check that she is breathing before then lifting Superwoman up and taking her to lounge. Where she places the blonde upon the sofa.

Think Regina, think. Regina tells herself, as she stares down at the blonde and bites her lip.

She then wonders, if whatever is effecting Superwoman is still within her body, so she thinks what she can do to help and only comes to the one conclusion. That she has to use her magic to see if theres anything remaining within the blonde.

However, she hestitates and thinks, I promised Daniel I wouldn't...I promised myself for Henrys sake. Unless it was absoulutly necessary..but this is absoulutly necessary. She tries to convince herself and she steps closer to Superwoman and puts her hands above the blonde superhero and then takes a deep breath.

Before then, closing her eyes and running her hands above the blondes body and once she reaches the blondes torso, she can feel some of the remaining effects of the blade.

So, she then calls upon her magic to try and expell it but takes a few minutes of trying. Until she completes her task and once finished, she knells down next to the blonde.

"Emma.." she then says with a soft sigh, without thinking but superwoman doesn't hear her, as shes still unconcious and Regina puts a hand upon Superwomans hand and says "I think I got it all, please be okay"

* * *

A few hours later, Superwoman wakes up upon Regnia's sofa and feels disorinated.

She then leans up and puts a hand to her head and thinks, What the hell..I feel like crap. Before then seeing, that Henry is upon the floor and his colouring in a dinosaur within his book.

"Hen-ry?" she says shakily and he looks up at her with widdening eyes.

"Your awake" he then says easily and with a smile.

"Hey" Emma then replies with a faint smile and Henry gets up and walks over to her.

"Mom said you were sleeping but I wanted to be here when you woke up " Henry says proudly and it makes Superwoman's heart swell.

"We go and see mom now?" Henry then asks nicely and Superwoman nods.

"Sure" She then replies and stands up slowly, whilst Henry holds his hand out to Superwoman and she takes his hand within her own.

They then out and towards the kitchen, only to find Regina walking out of the kitchen and Regina stops instantly upon seeing Superwoman and Henry and her eyes widen slightly.

"Henry thought it would be a good idea to come and find you" Superwoman quickly says to her, whilst staring and feeling uncertain about what has happened.

"I'm sure he did" Regina then says softly and looks to Henry and says "Why don't you go and find a movie for us to watch" and he nods and runs off. Leaving Superwoman and Regina standing there, staring at one another for a long moment. Both unsure of what to say.

Until Superwoman finally asks "What happened?..I mean I passed out right?" she stands awkwardly.

"Yes" Regina answers and puts a hand to her stomach out of anxiousness "Are you feeling okay?" Regina then asks softly and Superwoman nods unconciously.

"Yeah..I think so. Maybe a little hazy and not up to fall strength but I'll be okay right?" she asks unsurely. while Regina looks concerned.

"Of course you will, your superwoman" Regina then replies, trying to lighten the situation but it doesn't have the desired effect. As Superwoman stiffens slightly and goes straight, to whats now bugging her.

"I didn't know that you had a superpower. I mean, I saw you make that thing disapear. Why didn't you tell me that you were like me?" she tilts her head and waits intently for a reply.

However, Regina just blinks and tries to take in, what Emma has just said for a long moment. Before then, answering "Its not a superpower and no I'm not like you" far from it, she adds in her head sadly.

Superwoman frowns.

"Why didn't you tell me about your superpower?" she then asks and Regina now runs a hand through her hair, in frustration.

"It is not a superpower" she says again seriously "What I did, was from alot of hardwork and practice and I havent used magic in such a longtime. Apart from once a while ago but thats another story and also completely necessary" she tries to convince herself.

"I don't feel like I know you at all" Superwoman then says out of hurt and her words make Regina hurt.

"You do know me..everything that I've ever told you, is true. You have to believe that" Regina then tells her with a frown and Superwoman shakes her head.

"But why didn't you tell me about it?" she presses again "I wouldn't of told anyone. I thought we trusted eachother?" she gestures between them.

"I do trust you" Regina says back quickly and with complete honesty "It is just a hard subject for me to talk about and I'm sure, that there must be things that I don't know about you. That you've keep secret" Regina pleads knowingly.

However, before Superwoman can reply, Henry returns and says "Superwoman come" and he takes her hand and leads her into the lounge.

Where he tells her to sit and says "Will you stay and watch my favourite movie with me?" with hopeful eyes and Superwoman doesn't have the heart to say no to him. Whilst also thinking, that maybe it is a good idea. As she needs time to think.

So, she just nods and watches as he beams in happiness and picks up the remote control and presses play...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty-two minutes later, having barely watched any of the movie. As thoughts of what has happened and Regina's ability to use magic have preocupied her mind.

Superwoman decides that she can't sit there any longer and needs to speak with Regina again. So, she slowly gets up trying not to distrub Henry but Henry notices her standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asks seriously.

"I'm just going to get a drink..I'll be right back" she smiles at him and he nods and looks back to the tv. While Superwoman makes her way to the kitchen.

A moment later, Superwoman enters the kitchen and see's Regina staring off into space.

She suddenly feels a little awkward.

"Um..are you okay?" she asks hesitantly, as she stands at the doorway awkwardly.

Regina then snaps her head towards Superwoman and she looks momentarily surprised to see the blonde standing there.

"Y-es..I thought you were watching the movie with Henry" she says as casually as she can and brings her hands together.

Superwoman then smiles slightly and brushes her hair behind her ears before saying "I was..but I just kept thinking about everything and it was starting to drive me mad" she chuckles nervously and swallows.

Regina frowns, while Superwoman then thinks upon the university inciddent and then asks "Do you know a Mr Gold?"

Regina looks momentarily confused.

"No..I don't" she then answers flatly and wonders, what this has got to do with anything and Superwoman sighs.

"Why do you ask?" Regina then asks.

"Well it turns out, that this attack on me was because of someone called Mr Gold" she crosses her arms and watches as Regina's eye's slightly widen.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she then asks out of concern and Superwoman steps forward and stands opposite Regina.

"Sure..but I may not remember every little thing that happened"

"Thats okay" Regina smiles slightly, trying to reasure and Superwoman nods and licks her lips before saying

"Well..there was this guy at Boston university, he was holding some of the students hostage with a gun. I think he used the situation to get me there" she pauses for a moment "Well, he must have because he let the students go so easily not long after I arrived..and I then approached him to repremand him but I felt this intense pain. Thats when he took the opportunity to use whatever that green blade was to try and kill me. I've never felt nothing like it. I was useless Regina. I couldn't even defend myself and what am I supposed to do now? " she frowns deeply.

Regina then swallows and hates seeing, that Superwoman is feeling like this and she steps around to get closer to Superwoman. Before then reaching out and taking one of Superwoman's hands.

"Your not useless..far from it" she tells the superhero seriously, whilst giving the blondes hand a squeeze and Superwoman looks down at their joined hands with slightly wide eyes.

"You don't have to do anything right now" Regina then adds softly "The main thing to make sure, that your okay and then were deal with everything else later"

Superwoman now looks back up and into Regina's eyes, which are shining with affection.

"Really?" she whispers.

"Of course. We're..friends are we not?" Regina then asks, as she searches Superwoman's facial expression for the answer. As she's not sure, if her having magic has ruined things between them.

Superwoman then blinks and is slightly hurt, that Regina doesn't seem to want more than friendship.

"Yeah..sure we are" she smiles slightly "You know that I do trust you right? I was just hurt earlier that you didn't tell me about.." she trails off when she see's Regina smile at her.

"I feel the same" Regina replies softly and both of them then stare at one another for a long moment. Until Henry comes rushing into the kitchen and Regina releases Superwoman's hand, having forgotton that they had been holding hands for so long.

Regina then clears her throat and ducks her head, feeling a small blush coming on. While Superwoman bites her lip and looks slightly bashful. Before Henry grabs Superwomans hand and says "Your not leaving are you?" to Superwoman.

"No. I'll be here a lil longer kido" she replies with a smile towards Henry and then looks back to Regina and thinks, I know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

"Good" Henry then says seriously, causing Regina to raise an eyebrow and Superwoman to smirk.

Henry then pulls at Superwomans hand.

"Come..come see this superwoman, the movie is at the best part" he says excitedly and pulls her away towards the kitchen entrance. Which makes superwoman chuckle and she follows him willingly. While Leaving Regina wondering who exactly this Mr Gold is and if he will come for Superwoman again.

* * *

After Henry is in bed. Superwoman and Regina settle upon the sofa with a glass of apple cider each.

"How are you feeling now?" Regina asks softly.

"Better than eariler, thats for sure" she looks around the room and stares at a picture of Regina and Henry upon the wall. It makes her think about Regina's past.

"I would really like to hear about your past. How you ended up here" she finds herself saying outloud and then looks sideways at Regina, who looks to her with a slightly parted mouth.

"I..I don't like talking about it" Regina then says dismissivly and looks down to the glass within her own hands.

"Was it really that bad?" Superwoman asks curiously and watches Regina bring the glass of cider to her mouth and then see's Regina gulp down a mouthful of apple cider. Before then looking to Superwoman and seeing a concerned look.

"Yes. I fear it may change your opinion of me" she admits hesitantly.

Superwoman blinks.

"Well..I'm sure whatever it is couldnt be avoided right?" Superwoman tries to reason.

"Maybe"

Theres then a pause and Superwoman thinks that Regina is not going to say anything more about it. Until she hears a sigh and the words "She was going to kill Daniel"

"Who was?" Emma asks softly.

"My mother"

"Oh"

Theres a pause.

"She didn't though" Superwoman then says to break the silence.

"No"

Theres then another pause and Regina downs the rest of her drink, whilst pondering on how much she should reveal. However, Emma stears the conversation into a different direction.

"You don't talk about Daniel much" she says matter of factly. "I mean, he was a big part of your life and I assume from what you have just told me, that he was from this other place too?"

"Yes..yes he was" Regina nods.

"How did you both even get here?" Emma asks curiously.

"A magic bean"

Superwoman then tilts her head and can't think of a thing like that ever existing but then again, she is a superhero so anything is actually possible.

"Oh. Do you have anymore of these magic beans?" she asks, out of curiousity.

"I'm afraid not and I wouldn't want one. As I am fine where I am"

"Oh..Do you miss it? I mean, your real home" Emma then asks softly and Regina sighs and takes another sip of her drink. Whilst feeling a little uncomfortable with the subject.

"Sometimes.. but as I said, I am fine here" she replies a little harshly and Superwoman nods.

"What was your home like?"

Regina blinks and wonders why Emma is so interested.

"It was a home. I mean we had a our own stables and horses"

"You rode?" Emma quickly asks in surprise and Regina smiles slightly at Superwoman's expression.

"Yes. I loved to ride and I loved my horse. He was a grand chesnut called Rocinante" she swallows and feels a little lump working its way to her throat, at the thought of her horse.

Superwoman smiles and theres a pause, as both take a sip of their drinks.

"I guess It must of been hard when you arrived here right?, in this different place where you knew no one" Superwoman then says and watches as Regina nods.

"Yes, I had to learn rather quickly about this world and the fact that everyone was not like me" she looks across the room in thought, as she remembers looking for magic books and only finding ones that show how to do magic tricks.

"You mean having magic?" Emma then asks knowingly and Regina snaps her head of her musings.

"Yes but I found a place called the libary in town, which was very helpful and the woman showed me how to use the internet"

Superwoman nods and is engrossed in every word Regina is saying which doesn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"What happened after that?" Superwoman then asks curiously.

Regina swallows thickly.

"i'm not going to lie, It was a hard. I mean, we were very wary of everything at first and during the day we would walk the town and go in the towns libary. We must of spent about two nights on the park bench, before I learned of the towns bed and breakfast and that money would pay for that"

"And how did you get the money to afford that?" Emma asks curiously and Regina grimaces and says "I used magic on one of those cash machines"

"REGINA" Emma then says in mock surprise and then says "I could have you arrested for that"

"But you won't because you know I had no choice and I have paid it back by now, with all the work I do for this town" Regina then says with a nervous laugh and Emma chuckles and says "I'll have to think about it, won't I?" in a teasing tone and this makes Regina smirk, because she knows Superwoman is teasing her.

"Of course you will" she then replies with a playful eye roll. Before then seeing that Emma is now biting her lip and looking at her with such care and affection. That it almost takes her breath away...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Regina feels someone nudging her awake and she opens her eyes to see Henry standing in front of her and his poking her leg.

"Mom..mom.." Henry says seriously and Regina closes her eyes once more.

"Henry..sweetheart..what is it?" she asks groggily and Henry frowns.

"Why are you asleep on the chair mommy?" he asks seriously and Regina's eyes spring open and she suddenly realises, that she is infact upon her couch and must of fallen asleep.

"I must have fallen asleep" she then answers and lets out a yawn.

"Did Superwoman fall asleep too?" Henry then says innocently and Regina instantly snaps her head sideways to see that Superwoman is still asleep and slouched over, next to her.

"Oh.."

This is going to be awkward, she then thinks to herself. Before pulling herself up and saying "Come Henry, do you want breakfast?"

"Yes fruit loops please..will Superwoman have fruit loops too?"

Regina smiles and thinks it wouldn't surprise me if she liked them but answers "Maybe when she wakes up" and they leave Emma in her peaceful slumber.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, Henry has gone back to his bedroom. Having eaten his fruit loops in relative silence and Regina is now washing up Henry's breakfast bowl. Whilst pondering on yesterdays events.

However, she is soon brought out of her musings, when she hears a soft voice from behind her.

"Um..Hey" Superwoman greets a little shyly from the doorway and Regina snaps her head towards Superwoman. Who is now biting her lip and standing awkwardly.

"Hello.." Regina replies and smiles slightly, whilst thinking, even with the messy hair, she's still beautiful. I wish I could just go over to her and..

"Um..what happened last night? I mean I fell asleep right?" Superwoman then asks, interupting Regina's thoughts.

"Yes..I didn't want to wake you but also fell asleep myself upon the sofa"

"Oh.." Emma nods. "I didn't think I was going to get any sleep after everything that happened yesterday but glad I did"

Regina nods.

"How are you feeling today?" she then asks and watches, as Superwoman steps forward.

"Better. I definatly needed that sleep"

"Well, I'm glad that you were able too after your eventful day"

Regina then reaches for a teatowel to dry the bowl.

"Yeah about that..I think I'm going to get the police to do a name check on this guy, he might have a record"

Regina nods.

"Thats actually a good idea"

Theres then a pause.

I guess, I should get going..I've already outstayed my welcome" Superwoman then mutters and chuckles nervously. Which makes Regina look back to her with slightly wide eyes.

"No, of course you haven't. Your welcome here anytime Superwoman" she tells her seriously.

Superwoman smiles and feels her heart swell.

"Would you like breakfast?" Regina then asks and Superwoman looks momentarily surprised by the offer, as she had not expected it.

"Sure..I mean, if its no bother"

"Its not" Regina smiles.

"Okay"

They then stare and one another for a long moment. Before Regina looks away and says "What do you usually have for breakfast?"

"Oh..Um, anything. I love to eat" she chuckles and Regina smirks.

"How does a cheese omlette sound?" Regina then asks and Superwoman nods, but not very enthusiastically, which Regina notices.

"Or.." she then says a little highly and walks to the fridge. "Pancakes?"

Superwoman then smiles at the way Regina has said it.

"Sure..yeah..that sounds even better. I love pancakes"

"Good" Regina smiles and is pleased with her decision, to change the menu.

"Do you need any help?" Superwoman then asks polietly and Regina shakes her head.

"No. I've got it but thankyou" Regina answers softly and starts to gather all the ingrediants she needs. While Superwoman watches.

* * *

After Superwoman has eaten breakfast, Henry comes back into the kitchen.

"Mommy. Are we still going to the park today?" he asks eagerly and Regina looks to Superwoman, before saying "Yes, Were go this afternoon okay"

Henry then nods and beams, before looking to Superwoman.

"Are you coming too?" he asks her expectantly and Superwoman bites her lip.

"I'm sorry kido, but I can't..maybe another time okay?"

Henry then frowns and looks down to the floor and it makes Superwoman wish that Regina and Henry knew who is really was. So, maybe she could infact go with them.

Theres then a pause and Superwoman thinks, that she really should get going. Even though she'd happily stay here for as long as Regina and Henry would have her but she doesn't want to outstay her welcome.

"Actually, I really should get going. Thanks for breakfast Regina and letting me stay over"

Regina looks momentarily saddened by her words but quickly masks her disapointment by uaing sarcasm.

"I don't think I had a choice in you staying over dear" she smirks and Superwoman brings her hand up and rubs the back of her neck.

"Yeah..I guess not..It was a tough day"

"Yes..I am glad your okay. I don't know what I would of done if I had lost you"

Superwoman's mouth parts slightly at this and she stares momentarily in unveiled adoration at Regina. Who has ducked her head slightly and has brought her own hand up, to brush a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Henry then asks and Superwoman looks to him, then back to Regina. Who answers for her.

"I am sure I can set an extra place for dinner, if Superwoman is not to busy"

Superwoman's heart swells.

"I'm never to busy for you guys" she then says without thinking and it makes her eyes widen slightly and she thinks, did I just say that outloud!

She starts to blush a little but can see the pleased looks upon both Regina's and Henry's faces.

"Right..thats my cue to leave" she then says, whilst thinking, before I say anything else embarrassing and she walks to the backdoor opening it and then walking out.

Whilst Hearing a "Byeeeee" from Henry and a "Don't be late" from Regina. Which causes her to grin goofily, before then jumping up into the air and off to her room at the b&b.

* * *

A/N This is a kinda a short but sweet chapter and the next chapter will have Emma's parents turning up and we haven't heard the last of Mr Gold either.


	22. Chapter 22

Superwoman arrives back at the b&b to find that she has a dozen missed calls and voicemail messages. All from her parents.

She wonders, what that is about and goes to call back when she hears a knock on her door.

Who the hell can that be, she thinks to herself and walks over to the door and opens it.

"EMMA" Her mother shouts and Emma's eyes widen in surprise. Before her mother steps forward and hugs her.

"What the hell, are you guys doing here?" Emma then says in confusion and as her mother leans back her father says "We heard on the news about what happened at the university and they said you were hurt"

"We were worried sick but thankgod your okay" her mother then adds and Emma wonders, how much everyone knows about what happened to her.

"Yeah..um, I'm okay" she finally says and rubs the back of her neck. "You better come inside" she moves so her parents can enter her room.

"We got here two hours ago" her mother then says eagerly, whilst looking around at the slightly messy room "were you out at work?"

"Oh, no. I um, was at Regina's" she answers hesitantly and her parents look to one another with raised eyebrows and then look back to Emma.

"Are you two.." her mother then asks and Emma shakes her head.

"No..I'm kinda still working on that" she chuckles nervously and her mother gives her a sad look before saying "Well, I'm sure it will all work out and how about we take you out to lunch at this Diner, that you have mentioned before"

"You don't have to do that mom, I'm okay" Emma sighs.

"You may say that, but I know something did happen yesterday, that was different otherwise why would it be all over the news"

"What were they saying?" Emma asks curiously and walks over to the kitchen area.

"That you disapeared and an eye witnessness saw that you was hurt" her father replies and Emma frowns.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to go and put that story straight" she says seriously and opens the fridge door.

"Yes, but not right now as we would like to take you for lunch and I for one, would like to know what happened yesterday because I know your hiding something from me and I'm worrid about you"

"Mom" Emma then whines and closes the fridge door with a sigh.

"Were you parents honey, its our job to worry about you"

"Yeah okay" Emma rolls her eyes and adds "How long are you both staying anyway?"

"Oh, only a few days. We booked a room"

"Right"

"Is that a problem?" her father then asks.

"No, of course not...I suppose it would be nice to catch up" she smirks. "I'll just go change and were head out to the local Diner, your love it" she adds and walks off to get changed, leaving her parents to nose around..

* * *

Half an hour later, they are all sat in the Diner having ordered their lunch and drinks.

"I don't think I've ever seen a place quite like this" Emma's mother says, whilst looking around.

"Yeah I know, this town so different from the rest I've been too thats for sure" she smiles, as she thinks about Regina.

"That must be why you like it so much" her father smirks.

"Yeah..I mean my jobs pretty easy" Emma replies casually and her parents give her a knowing look.

"What?" Emma then snaps, having seen their knowing looks.

"You missed something out" Her father answers with a chuckle and Emma rolls her eyes. Knowing that Regina and Henry was an even bigger part of why she was happy here. She just, doesn't want to get her hopes up to high to be disapointed.

* * *

A while later, having eaten their lunch, Emma's gaze is torn away to the door, as she see's Regina and Henry walking in.

She smiles at them but they don't see her and she doesn't see that her parents have followed her gaze and are also, now looking over at Regina and Henry.

Emma then bites her lip, as she see's Regina order something at the counter.

"Is that her? is that Regina?" Emma then hears her mom say and Emma looks to her and sees that she is looking back and forth between them.

"Um..why do you think thats her?" Emma asks dumbly and her mom chuckles.

"By the way your looking at her sweetie, I'm not blind" she smiles at her daughter knowingly and Emma brings her hand up and tucks some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Oh..yeah, it is Regina" she ducks her head.

"She's very beautiful" Mary Margaret then says softly and David adds "You have good taste" with a smirk and Emma playfully rolls her eyes.

"Shut up" she then mumbles with a smile and looks back towards, where Regina is and see's that Henry has now seen her and is walking over to her, without asking his mom. Who is busy talking with the waitress.

"Hi" Henry mumbles, as he reaches the table where Emma and her parents are sat.

"Hey Henry, you okay?" Emma replies softly and Henry nods.

"Yeah.." he then says and goes a little bashful. It makes Emma and her parents think how cute this kid is.

"Henry" They then all hear Regina say, as she strides over quickly "I hope your not bothering Miss Swan and her...friends Henry" she then adds with underlying curiousity.

"No, his fine" Emma then answers and smiles up at Regina, who unconciously smiles back and they hold their gaze, until they hear Mary Margaret say "Are you not going to introduce us to your friend Emma?"

Emma then snaps her head to her mom and blinks for a moment.

"Um, ye-ah, ok-ay.." she then stutters, which Regina finds endearing. "Mom, dad, this is Regina. The Mayor of this town and her son Henry and Regina this is my mom Mary Margaret and my dad David"

Regina's eyes then widen in surprise but she quickly regains her composure and says "Hello" politely and Emma's mother says "Hi, it is nice to finally meet you. As Emma, often mentions you to us" she smirks over at Emma, who gives her a warning look.

"Oh..thankyou. I hope she hasn't been bad mouthing me to much"

"Actually its the complete opposite"

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe" she looks at Emma, who is glaring at her mother.

"Why don't you join us?" Mary Margaret then says, wanting to get to know the woman who has won her daughters heart and Regina looks momentarily surprised by the offer and shakes her head.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude and I promised my son a trip to the park"

Mary Margaret then nods in understanding and theres a brief pause, until Regina looks to Emma and says "I shall see you tomorrow Miss Swan "

Emma's eye's widen.

"Oh, Are you stopping by the station to check up on me?" she smirks at Regina and the brunette shakes her head.

"No dear, your be bringing lunch to my office, where I shall then give you a lecture on how to do your work" she smirks at Emma, who swallows thickly and thinks damn! I walked right into that one.

"Sure" she then replies casually and Regina steps away and looks to Emma's parents, who look amused by the whole thing and she says "It was nice to meet you Mary Margaret and David, I hope you enjoy your stay in my town"

"We will" David replies easily and watches as Regina steps away with Henry but he notices, that the brunnette takes one last adoring look at Emma, before she leaves.

"I think she likes you" he then says, once Regina and Henry have gone and Emma blinks and looks at him disbelievingly.

"What makes you think that?" she asks curiously.

"Didn't you see the way she looked at you"

"Um..no" she pouts.

"Well, she was also clearly teasing you honey, thats a good sign" her mother then says softly and Emma thinks back upon the conversation and begins to smile in realization.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away. Mr Gold, in his suit, leather loathers and holding a unique cane. Enters the town.

And it is not long before he is stood infront of Regina's vault, holding his cane up and seeing the top of it glowing a steady bright green.

"I've found you" he says with a cackle, knowing that his locator spell has successfully worked and found the blade that hurt Superwoman and he walks towards the vault, where he breaks in using magic and goes inside to find more than he had expected..


	23. Chapter 23

Having broken into Regina's vault, whilst not knowing that it is Regina's vault. Gold proceeds down the cold stone steps and into the main part of the vault with a smug look upon his face.

He enters the main part of the place, which is quite dark but he holds up his cane which is now glowing bright at the close proximity of the dagger and can make out that there are a number of candles scattered around the room.

He then flicks his hand to light all the candles, before then proceeding to nose around.

There are a number of old medium sized chests upon the floor. A number of books and a round silver mirror upon the wall.

He steps forward, looking around curiously and looking within any draws within the odd wooden cabinets. Where he finds potion bottles, weighing scales, herbs, parts of plants and other small items.

He then, turns his attention to the old medium sized chests and opens one, where he finds male clothing and other items of no importance to him. Which causes him to slam the chest shut out of frustration.

Before then deciding to check out the rest of the place and walks into another part of the vault, using his cane to see and finds more than a dozen gold boxes that are within the wall. He tilts his head and goes to open one, however there is magic proventing him from doing so.

Hmm, he thinks. It would seem that Superwoman has magical powers or she has a accomplice..

However, he doesn't ponder on it for long, as he uses his own magic to break the enchantment upon the boxes and then proceeds to open them.

Where he finds his dagger within one, which causes him to smirk before pulling it out to inspect it. Before then, opening another box which has papers within it and he pulls them out and goes to read what is upon them.

However, he is surprised to find that the writing is in evish. A language from his home land and this makes him even more curious than before.

* * *

The following morning, Emma arrives at the station for work, to find Graham is waiting for her.

"Hey" Emma yawns, as she walks over casually to her desk.

"Hey yourself" Graham then replies and gets up from his desk before adding "Theres a stack of paperwork for you to be getting on with, before you head out on patrol" with a smirk, as he knows Emma majorly dislikes paperwork.

"Thanks" Emma then drolls sarcastically "I still can't believe the amount of paperwork that I have to do, in a town where barely anything happens" she adds with a frown.

Graham nods and picks up his coat from the chair.

"You have the mayor to thank for that" he then says seriously and Emma smiles at the mention of Regina.

"I suppose I'll have to try and bring it up when I see her at lunch" she then says smugly and Graham raises an eyebrow.

"Getting close to the mayor are we?" he then teases and Emma scoffs but ducks her head with a coy smile. Before then changing the subject.

"Anyway, How was the weekend? anything to report?"

Graham shakes his head.

"Its been quiet, apart from Saturday night when Leroy caused some trouble down at the rabbit hole but thats nothing new" he chuckles and begins to walk to the doors and adds "Anyway, I better get going..I'll do a patrol before I head home, okay?"

"Sure" Emma nods and sits herself down at her desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay.."

"Bye Emma" he walks out, leaving Emma with a stack of paperwork on her messy desk...

* * *

A few hours later, having done half of the paperwork and alot of playing candy crush on her phone. Emma gets up to leave the station and goes on patrol.

Before then, sneaking off and changing into Superwoman and flying over to Boston. Where she hopes to stop the rumours of her demise and she spots an opportunity to do so, when she spots is a raging fire at a garden centre and she goes to help.

"STAY BACK" Superwoman shouts, soon after she lands upon the ground and looks around for any sign of the emergency services but theres no sign.

She then urges the by standers to move back from the burning building, as they are far to close for her liking.

"ITS SUPERWOMAN" One kid then shouts but she takes no notice and turns back to the fire and goes forward, taking a deep breath to blow the fire out.

A long moment later, with the fire extinguished and having moved a dozen cylinders that could of exploded, superwoman looks around and notices that a few people are videoing her on there phones and she thinks, thats my work done in more ways than one and she smiles and waves. Before then, flying back to Maine where she changes back into her normal attire and heads off to the Diner, where she gets her and Regina's lunch.

* * *

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Emma knocks upon Regina's office door, whilst taking a deep breath to try and relax.

"Come in" she then hears Regina say from inside the room and Emma smiles at hearing Regina's voice and opens the door, before then walking over to Regina's desk, where the brunnette is concentrating upon something on her laptop screen.

"Good afternoon, Madame Mayor" Emma greets and Regina now looks up at her.

"I've brought you lunch as requested" Emma then adds with a smug grin, which makes Regina think, adorable idiot.

"Thank-you Miss Swan" Regina then says politely and holds her hand out to take the brown paper bag.

"I brought you the same as last time. Is that okay?" Emma asks, as she holds the bag out for Regina to take.

"Yes, more than okay" Regina replies with a small smile and takes the bag. "I see you also have also brought lunch"

"Yeah, the same as last time too, so you wouldn't moan about the grilled chesse" she smirks.

"Hmm"

Emma then sits herself down and opens her bag. Whilst Regina watches her intently.

"How was the park? Did Henry enjoy himself?" Emma then asks casually, whilst taking out her panni from the bag.

"he did, although he did keep talking about you and your parents"

Emma pauses and looks over at Regina with a surprised look upon her face.

"Really?"

Regina nods, as she opens her brown coloured bag to get her lunch out.

"Yes dear. I think, he may see you as some kind of hero because of your job" Regina then says and thinks, little does he know.

"Oh..well..thats cool" Emma then mutters and her eyes dart left and right, as she wonders if the kid can see through her disguise and if Regina has worked out her secret.

* * *

Theres then a long pause, until Regina breaks the silence.

"So, how long are your parents in town for?" Regina asks, out of curiousity.

"A few days..but don't worry it won't interfer with my work"

"Oh I won't worry about that Miss Swan, as you hardly do any work to begin with" Regina then says with a smirk and is clearly teasing but Emma is not looking at her and thinks Regina is being serious.

"Really Regina? you are.." she stops mid sentence, as she looks up and see's that Regina is smiling at her and obviously not being serious.

"You are so easy to whined up Miss Swan" Regina then says with a chuckle and Emma shakes her head in disagreement.

"I am not"

"Yes you are" Regina then says back instantly with a coy smile but Emma looks seriously at Regina for a long moment.

"Why are you different with me than the rest of the people within this town?" she then asks, as it has been bothering her as to why, Regina acts differently with her than with the others within this town.

Regina's smile falters and she swallows thickly and looks away.

"I wasn't aware that I was" she lies and Emma can tell shes lying.

"I don't know why you have to lie to me Regina. I'm on your side"

Regina's features soften.

"Thats good to know" she replies quietly and Emma then looks down, knowing that Regina doesn't want to answer her question and they continue to eat in a comfortable silence, until Emma stands up.

"Right. I better get back to work before then meeting my parents at the Diner" she smirks and Regina nods in understanding.

"Okay..well Thank-you for bringing lunch" Regina then says softly and Emma looks at her and they hold their gaze for a long moment, until Emma looks away and says "You know, if your not doing anything..you should join me and my parents at the Diner at five. I'm sure they would like to get to know you and Henry"

Regina's eyes widen in surprise. She hadn't expected such an invitation.

"Oh..I don't think...I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude" she rambles.

"You wouldn't be" Emma replies with hope and they stare at one another for a moment.

"I don't know.." Regina then says unsurely.

"Well the invitation is there if you want come and you would really be helping me out because I want them to see that I've made friends"

Friends...Regina then thinks sadly. Although she shouldn't think upon it sadly because having Emma as a friend is a gift. A rare gift.

"I suppose our lunches can be seen as something friends do" Regina then says with thought and Emma rolls her eyes.

"It wouldn't hurt to admit that you like having me around?" Emma then says with a sigh and Regina doesn't really know how to reply to that. So she says "Miss Swan.." but is cut off by Emma saying "Call me Emma"

"What?"

"Call me Emma. Miss Swan is to formal for friends"

Regina then takes a deep breath but then melts, as Emma gives her the most adorable puppy eyes and she nods slightly and says "Fine but I shall call you Miss Swan in front of others"

"Afraid what they might think?" Emma teases.

"Are you not?" Regina snaps back seriously and Emma frowns.

"Why would I be? Your great" she then replies sincerly and Regina melts.

"I doubt the rest of this town would agree dear"

"They will"

"Your seem certain of that"

"I am, I'm going to make it on of my missions to get everyone to see the real you" she smiles at Regina, who tilts her head and wonders why Emma is so certain but before she can say anything else, Emma has opened the door and saying "I'll see you later Regina" before then, walking out and back to the station and leaving a slightly confused, yet happy Regina behind...

* * *

A/N Next chapter...Emma doesn't feel too good, when Gold comes into the diner..


	24. Chapter 24

A few hours later, Emma is sat with her parents in the diner at one of the booths and is looking at the clock.

It is 5.15pm and Regina hasn't turned up. She had hoped that Regina would take the invitation up but clearly not.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" her mother then asks from across the table.

"Oh, um, no reason" Emma pouts and looks down at the table and muses that she shouldn't feel disapointed but being with Regina makes her happy and she's not going to feel bad for that.

"Two hot chocolates and a coffee" the waitress then says and places the cups upon the table.

"Thank-you, young lady" Mary Margeret says politely and the waitress smiles and walks away.

"So, how was work today?" her father then asks, as he opens a sugar sachet.

"Fine..nothing to report. Although I did put a fire out at a garden centre" she gives them both a look and they both know that she means as superwoman.

"Was anyone hurt?" her mother asks concerned.

"Nope"

"Thats good"

"Yeah.."

They then sit in silence for a long moment and Emma looks over to the door as it opens. She hopes that maybe Regina has decided to come after all but then frowns upon seeing a short man in a black suit and carrying a cane walk in.

The man then walks to the counter and orders a coffee, before then looking around and making eye contact with Emma who looks away.

"Oh, before I forget me looked in your local newspaper today and found that there is an apartment for rent. I think you should view it, you cant live in that b&b forever" her mother says seriously and sips her coffee.

"I know mom..I will find a place soon, I just got other stuff going on at the moment" she wraps her hands around her mug of hot chocolate and sighs.

"Yeah, you got Regina on the brain" her father teases and Emma scoffs and looks back over to the man at the counter and she finds, that theres something off about the guy but then doesn't think anymore of it when Mary Margaret asks "Have you seen her today?" eagerly and Emma gives a coy smile.

"Of course she has" David then says with a smirk "She can keep away from her" he chuckles and Emma scoffs, whilst taking no notice that the man at the counter. Who has now moved to sit at a table closer to where Emma and her parents are and suddenly Emma doesn't feel so good.

Shes grimaces, as the same pain she got when she was at the university is back and she begins to panic.

"Whats wrong honey?" her mother asks, seeing the grimace of pain upon her's face.

"No-thing mom..I'm fine..I just need to get some air" she mutters and forces herself up. "I'll see you back at the b&b okay" she then says and pushes herself forward and out the door. Whilst her parents look on in concern and and then decide to follow her, but once their outside they see that Emma is gone...

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina is cooking dinner for Henry, whilst happily humming a tune.

"When's dinner ready?" Henry asks, as he plays with his action figure in his hands.

"It won't be long, why don't you go and play?"

"K" Henry replies and turns to walk out and into the lounge. Leaving Regina to sip down her glass of wine and look to the clock and think, Emma will be at the diner now and she feels a little guilty that she didn't take up Emma's invitiation.

However, a moment later, she hears her back door being opened and turns to look at who it is and is surprised to see superwoman standing there and taking deep breaths.

"Re-gina.." Superwoman says desperatly.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks with concern and steps closer, reaching her arm out and touching Superwomans arm.

"It happened again. I was..I was just in the street" she lies as she knows she can't give her idenity away yet "when I suddenly felt that pain it was the same as before, when that..that man stabbed me"

Regina swallowed thickly.

"I don't know whats going on..I thought you got rid of that thing" Superwoman says desperatly.

"I did, its in a safe place"

"Are you sure?"

Regina frowns and then squeezes superwoman's arm to comfort.

"Do you want me to check?"

"I think so, just incase" she frowns.

"Okay, I will go check. I won't be long okay?"

Superwoman nods and watches as Regina steps back and thinks about how she hasn't used her magic to transport herself in years and will it still even work and she takes a deep breath.

Before then rising her arm and waving it in a motion, that makes purple smoke surround her and she disapears. leaving Emma to go wided eyes, as she has never seen such a thing before.

* * *

A long moment later, the smoke reappears and then Regina is standing there again.

"It's not there" she says and looks confused.

"What do you mean its not there? and where is there exactly?" Superwoman snaps.

"My vault. I don't understand..I put it in a box and used a spell to stop anyone from getting at it"

"Then, how can it gone?"

"Well..Theres only one possible explaination.." she stares at Superwoman with concern upon her face. "Someone must have taken it and they must have magic"

"Thats not possible. How would they even know that it was there in the first place"

"Magic is a very powerful thing. It is possible to find lost items with magic"

"You got to me kidding me" she says in a frustrated tone "I knew this Mr Gold thing wouldn't go away" she then huffs.

"You think it is him?" Regina asks, whilst watching Superwoman.

"It has to be right?" she frowns and then suddenly remembers the man that came into diner. "Maybe it has something to do with this man, that I saw just before it happened. Something was definatly off about the guy. Maybe he is this Gold person. Maybe he has come to find me and finish what that guy at the university couldn't"

"Well, that's not going to happen. We won't let that happen" Regina then says seriously and theres a pause, as both look at one another in concern.

"What am I going to do Regina? I don't even know how to deal with magic" Superwoman then says with a frown.

"Its okay, you don't have to deal with this alone. I will do all that I can to help" Regina tells her seriously and superwoman then smiles slightly and they both stare at one another for a moment.

"How are you feeling now?" Regina then asks.

"I am physically better than I was..but I'm kinda freaked out. Thats stupid right? I'm superwoman and superwoman does not get freaked out by anything" she answers and looks down sadly.

Regina shakes her head at this and reaches out to pull Superwoman's head up, by putting her fingers under Superwomans chin "Its okay to be freaked out" she tells Superwoman softly "This is not normal for you and your worrid that it means your going to die or something, but I promise that won't happen"

"How can you be so sure?" Emma then asks, whilst looking seriously into brown wide orbs that are filled with concern and affection.

"Because your strong, stronger than you think"

"Thanks" Emma then mutters, whilst watching Regina intently.

"For what?"

"For being you, you always make me feel better"

Regina then bites her lip and looks coyly at Superwoman, whilst bringing her hand up to tuck her loose hair behind her ear.

I like when she does that, Superwoman thinks to herself.

"Do you want something to drink? something to eat? would that make you feel better?" Regina then asks softly and Superwoman swallows and bravely steps forward and says "No thanks, but can I.." she steps forward and embraces Regina in a tight hug and the brunette is then frozen upon the spot, as Superwoman wraps her arms around Regina.

* * *

However, a moment later, Regina can feel her heart begin to thump harder within her chest and she swallows thickly, whilst putting her own arms around Superwoman and closes her eyes.

And for a moment, everything fades away and its just them, pressed against one another but the moment doesn't last long, as Henry comes into the kitchen and says "What are you doing? why are hugging my mom?"

Both woman pull away, hesitantly.

"I was just thanking her" Superwoman explains.

"For what?" he looks at them confused.

"Making me feel better" she smiles at him.

"I understand..mom makes me feel better too when I'm sick..Are you feeling sick?"

"I was, but I'm okay now"

Henry nods.

"Are you going to stay?" he then asks, whilst looking between Superwoman and his mom.

"Oh..I don't.." she looks to Regina.

"Of course" Regina answers "That's if she wants too" she then adds, as she doesn't want to force superwoman into anything.

"Yeah, sure" Superwoman sighs and Henry grins.

"I've missed you" he then confesses and it makes Emma's heart melt and she knells down and says "I've missed you too"

"Where have you been?"

"I've been flying the skies and putting out fires" she tells him with a smile.

"I wish I could fly"

"Its definatly overrated, but maybe your mom will let me take you a few feet into the air sometime"

Henry looks to Regina with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe" Regina then says seriously "If you are good and eat all your dinner"

"I will..I promise" he smiles widely and then says "Come Superwoman, I want to show you something" whilst reaching out his hand and grabbing Superwomans.

She then smiles at him and follows him, whilst leaving Regina to take a deep breath and wonder how she is going to help Emma with dealing with this Mr Gold, if it is him..

* * *

A/N next chapter... Regina meets Gold.


	25. Chapter 25

The following morning, Regina sits within her office looking through paperwork but her mind drifts back to the previous evening. When her and Emma had embraced.

She then smiles to herself and thinks why does that woman, pop into my head at the most inconviniant of moments. However, she is brought out of her musings when her assistant knocks upon the open door.

"Miss Mills" her assistants voice then says from the doorway and Regina looks over to her with a slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" Regina asks seriously.

"There is a man at the front desk, asking to see you" she swallows thickly "He says he is the new pawn shop owner and wants to meet with you"

Regina sighs.

"He can wait until the town meeting. Tell him a town meeting is sheduled for next wednesday at 11am"

"Yes, Miss Mills" the assisant replies and walks off, leaving Regina to think thank goodness that awful man that owned it has decided to sell up.

A long moment later however, Regina's assistant returns.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again Miss Mills but this man is rather insistant. He says he will wait all day if need be"

Regina takes a deep breath.

"Your just have to be more firm with him" she says seriously.

"I have tried Miss Mills but he is being very stubborn about it"

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I suppose I can spare five minutes but thats all his getting"

The assistant nods.

"I shall bring him to you" she then says and leaves, leaving Regina to gather up the paperwork that is sprayed out on the desk. She doesn't need this man to think shes unorganized.

And a long moment later, the new pawn shop owner walks into Regina office wearing an all black suit, loafer shoes and carrying his cane.

"I hope this is an important matter, as I have alot of important work to be getting on with" Regina tells him seriously, whilst glaring over at the man.

"Oh yes, this is very important to me" Gold replies and stands in front of Regina's desk with a smirk. Which Regina finds werid.

"It is always nice to make an impression...don't you agree?" he says whilst staring down at her.

"Well I can certainly say your making the wrong impression, by badgering my assistant into seeing me" Regina retorts.

Gold chuckles.

"Yes, I can be somewhat persistant"

Regina glares at him and think, this man is too cocky for his own good.

"What do you want Mr.." she then asks seriosuly and the man smiles at her.

"Oh, where are my manners? We haven't been properly introduced have we?..my name is Gold, Mr Gold"

Regina freezes.

"Have I said something wrong dearie?" he then asks, seeing that Regina is just staring at him with slightly wide eyes.

Regina then clears her thoat and her eyes dart left and right, as she thinks surely this can't be the Mr Gold. Who wants to hurt Emma.

"Madame Mayor, have you lost your tounge?" Gold then teases and Regina breaks out of her daze and snaps "What do you want?"

"Well..I want a lot of things but it doesn't mean I'm going to get it all my own way does it"

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Will you just get to the point already Mr Gold? Your five minutes are up" she then says, getting annoyed but Gold ignore hers and steps forward, picking up a photo frame upon Regina's desk.

"Don't touch that" Regina snaps and stands up, snatching the photo back.

"Why is that?" Gold asks. "Have you got yourself a family" he smirks.

"Its none of your business" Regina snaps and puts the photo within her desk drawer.

"Of course it is my business, I am invested in your future" he smiles at her.

"What future? what are you going on about?" Regina says baffled.

"Your see soon enough dearie, this meeting was just a curiousity I had" he steps back. "Anyway, I will see let you get on with whatever it is that you do" he smirks and turns and walks out leaving an even more baffled Regina behind.

* * *

Later that evening, Emma has dinner with her parents before heading back to her room at the b&b. Shes only there for ten minutes, when she gets restless and heads over to Regina's as superwoman.

She opens Regina's back door to find no one there and she frowns, before then making her way through the house and to the lounge, where Henry in his pyjamas watching a dvd and Regina is sitting next to him in her grey silk pyjamas and with a glass of wine within her hands.

She smiles at the sight before saying "Hey, is there room for me to join in this little pyjama party that you have going on here"

Both Henry and Regina snap there heads towards her.

"SUPERWOMAN" Henry then shouts and jumps off the sofa and runs over to hug Superwoman.

"Hey kid, what you up to?"

"Were watching a movie" he says proudly.

"Thats cool" she then looks to Regina, who is looking at her with soft eyes.

"You shouldn't sneak up on us like that, you could of made me spill my wine over my expensive grey night wear"

"Sorry" superwoman chuckles.

"This is not funny" Regina trys to say seriously but it falls flat, when she smiles.

"Are you going to watch the movie with us?" Henry then asks, with wide eyes looking up at superwoman.

"Well that depends if your mom wants me too kid"

Henry looks to Regina.

"Mom?" he says with hopeful eyes and Regina can't help but think, of how Henry has never taken to someone like he has with Superwoman or should she say Emma. It warms her heart.

"Of course"

"Cool" he grins and runs back to the sofa, leaving Emma to stand there awkwardly for a moment.

"Come sit down dear" Regina then says patting the spot in between her and Henry.

She really wants me to sit there..Superwoman thinks to herself with slight surprise and then quickly moves herself to sit there.

"Can I get you a drink dear?" Regina says a moment later, whilst looking sideways at Emma.

"No, I'm good" Emma replies easily and looks sideways at Regina. Boy she's close, Superwoman suddenly thinks , so close that she can smell apple. Oh god, she smells so good..and her eyes her are so warm and like hot chocolate, I could just get lost in those eyes..and she just stares doe-eyed at Regina who is looking back at her with love and adoration

"This part is really cool" Henry then says happily, breaking Regina and Superwoman out of their moment and they look around a little dazed.

"The genie is so funny" Henry then adds with a smile and he looks to Superwoman, who nods and clears her throat, whilst gripping her hands together in her lap.

"Yeah he has his moments but don't you like the monkey too?" she then says to Henry, who ponders for a brief moment.

"His alright..but doesn't beat the genie though"

Superwoman chuckles.

"And the princesses father doesn't beat the genie either, no matter how much mom says he does"

Superwoman raises an eyebrow at this and looks to Regina, who looks down at her wine glass and bites her lip. Superwoman swears she can see a blush upon the mayors cheeks.

"Care to explain that one?" Emma smirks at Regina, who now looks to her.

"He reminds me of my father" she says softly and then frowns. As whenever she thinks of her father she misses him terribly.

Emma's smirk falters upon hearing Regina's answer and she puts a hand upon Regina's leg.

"Hey..its okay" she whispers and Regina nods and looks back to the tv, whilst thinking of her father and Superwoman keeps her hand upon her leg and squeezes it in reasurence.

* * *

After the movie, Regina tucks Henry into bed and then comes back to find Superwoman sitting upon the sofa and looking straight ahead in thought.

"Is everything okay dear?" Regina asks, sitting herself next to Superwoman.

"Oh..yeah fine. I just kinda zoned out, while you were gone"

"I see"

"Henry all tucked up?"

"Yeah, although he kept asking me when you were going to come back again"

Superwoman chuckles.

"I don't know how he can still be so excited to see me, I am nothing special"

Regina shakes her head and puts her hand upon Superwomans

"Don't ever say that about yourself. You are special to alot of people, more so to your parents and us"

Superwoman melts.

"Really?"

"Yes"

They smile at one another and Regina squeezes Superwomans hand.

"How have you been since I last saw you?" Superwoman then asks.

"Fine" she answers easily but then suddenly remembers what happened in the morning and adds "Although, I had the strangest meeting this morning. Do you remember telling me about a Mr Gold?"

Superwoman stiffens at the mention of the name.

"Yeah..why? whats happened" Superwoman replies looking a little concerned.

"Nothing exactly happened, I just met the new pawn shop owner and his name is Gold"

Superwoman swallows thickly.

"Surely he can't be the Mr Gold you told me about, it has to be a coincidence" Regina then says, whilst gripping Superwomans hand tighter.

Superwoman's eyes dart left and right. "What did he want?" she asks.

"He just wanted to meet me apparantly but I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable and pissed off with him, as he wasn't getting to the point of anything"

"What did he look like?"

"Shortish, short brown hair, brown eyes, wore a black suit and had a cane"

Emma's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, I know who your talking about" she says highly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, he was in the diner when I was there with my parents..Thats when I didnt feel right again and came here"

Regina's eyes widen. She now had a unsettling feeling in her stomach and needed to get answers.

"I think I need to do a little digging into this mans past, found out for sure that were not dealing with the guy that wants to hurt you"

"What if it is him?"

"Well if it is.." she takes a deep breath "We can deal with it...together but for now, lets not jump to the worst it could all be just a coincidence"

Emma then nods and takes some comfort in the fact that she doesn't have to deal with this alone, especially since she knows the man has a weapon that can hurt her.

She then sighs and they sit in silence for a long moment.

"I..I should go" Superwoman then says, feeling like she needs to fly the skies to clear her mind.

"Oh..you don't have too" Regina says a little sadly.

"I know, I just need to do the rounds, I've been slacking abit lately"

Regina frowns and watches at Superwoman stands up.

"I'll pop by tomorrow evening" she then says, whilst looking down at Regina. Who now motions to stand up.

"That would be nice"

They then smile at one another briefly and then walk out to the back door. Where Emma walks through it and then turns around, to see Regina with a frown upon her face.

"Your rocking the whole pyjama look by the way" Superwoman then says, wanting Regina to smile and she gets what she wants a moment later.

"Are you saying that I don't look good in anything else?" Regina says back with a smile and Superwomans eyes widen.

"No, of course you do..you look good in everything..I mean you look all the time..Ugh..I'll just shut up now and go, goodnight Regina" she steps back but Regina reaches out and touches Superwomans arm, which makes Superwoman stop and stare at Regina.

"I was only teasing deaer. Your so easy to whined up"

Superwoman the huffs and looks down to find that Regina has slid her hand into hers and is entwining their fingers together.

Superwoman gulps and looks back up and at Regina's lips, which suddenly makes her think of their stolen kiss. It makes her crave it again. So much so, that she unconciously steps forward, whilst looking at full red lips and she brings her free hand up to cup Regina cheek, leaning in she captures those lips with her own and she kisses Regina passionatly.

She wants to convay all the emotion she has for Regina in this kiss but she quickly realizes that Regina isn't kissing back and she pulls away and thinks, idiot, you idiot! she doesn't love me. Idiot!

However, what she doesn't see is that Regina is just stunned by the whole thing and is thinking that she must dreaming because there is no way she would be this lucky.

Superwoman then quickly steps back and quickly turns and flies off into the sky, leaving a stunned and amazed Regina behind...

* * *

A/N So, Gold is invested in Regina's future...could it be that he thinks she will lead him to Superwoman or could his plans be more sinister..your have to wait and see and I also don't think Regina is going to let Emma get away with brushing off that kiss without an explaination..

Thank-you everyone for following/favouriting/reviewing. I cant believe this story has over 300 follows wow!


	26. Chapter 26

Emma arrives back at the b&b half an hour after leaving Regina's. She had tried to clear her mind by flying over the eastern states but she just kept thinking about what she had done.

Idiot, she thinks for the one hundreth time as she now enters her room and goes to get a beer. Before then sitting upon the bed and thinking, What am I going to do now?

Meanwhile, across town Regina enters her ensuite to brush her teeth and to remove her make up but before she does, she looks into he mirror and brings her hand up to touch her lips.

She then closes her eyes briefly to remember the feeling of Emma's lips upon her own and she smiles but then her smile falters, as she remembers Superwoman flying off and it makes her think that maybe Superwoman regretted it or that she panicked. She hoped it was the latter.

* * *

The next morning, having barely slept, Emma attends a call out to a dispute at the Diner.

She walks in, noticing that two men are arguing near the counter, they look oddly familiar to her and as she gets closer, she realizes that the two men are the same two that been arguing at the school a while back.

"Okay, whats going on here" she says seriously, as she steps next to the men pushing them apart, as they were in eachothers faces.

Both men look to her.

"Nothings going on here" one then snaps "Yeah, who called you here?" the other asks and Emma thinks, great, this is all I need.

"It doesn't matter who called me, all that matters is that we resolve this issue and you leave peacefully"

"Well, its all his fault. His the one who won't leave my girlfriend alone"

Emma's eyes widen slightly.

"She likes my attention" the other man snaps back and the dark haired man pushes him, causing Emma to push them apart once more.

"Now this is not going to get either of you anywhere, unless you both want to spend time in a cell at the station again" she says seriously and both men look away annoyed. "So, I suggest that you leave now" she tells the one who's been hassling the girlfriend of the other man.

"Why me? why not him?" the man who has been hassling the girlfriend says in disbelief.

"Because I need to have a word with him"

The man then smirks, thinking that the other man is the one in trouble. Which causes the boyfriend to say "Why are you smirking you bastard" and goes to step closer to the man but Emma pushes him away. Before telling the stalker "You better Leave now, otherwise I will arrest you"

"Fine" the stalker replies and keeps smirking, before then turning around and walking out, leaving Emma to let out a sigh before then saying "Right, if this man is stalking your girlfriend, I suggest you get her to make a statement at the station and set about setting a cival retraining order against him, so he can't come within 100 yards of her"

The man nods.

"I will tell her but I don't know If she'll come"

Emma frowns.

"Okay, well, tell her she can come to the station tomorrow morning, I'll be there and if she wants and we can go through everything. I really think it is the best way to stop this man from coming near her"

"I will, thankyou"

"No problem, I'll just go make sure the guys gone" she steps back and walks to the door and out, seeing no sign of him she turns back and walks back inside.

"You can leave" she then tells the man, who nods and makes his way out.

Emma then sits upon the stool at the counter and frowns.

"You did a good job there Emma" the waitress then says, plonking a hot chocolate down in front of the deputy. "I thought you may need that" she adds with a smile.

"Yeah definatly, thanks" Emma replies simply and puts her hands around the mug and stares into it. Whilst thinking of how she is going to fix things with Regina.

* * *

Three days later.

Emma heads enters the diner and walks to the counter.

"Grilled chesse please" she asks the waitress behind the counter, who takes her order and then disapears. Leaving Emma to look around the diner and her eyes widen upon seeing Regina and Henry sitting in the far end booth. They are both in conversation and oblivious to her.

Emma then and bites her lip in contemplation. She hadn't spoke to Regina since the kiss and had gone all out in trying to avoid her, because she doesn't know what she would say and she doesn't want Regina to reject her.

She then swallows thickly and thinks, come on Swan, get your shit together. I can't and don't want to avoid her forever and she gathers up her courage and steps forward, making her way over to where Regina and Henry are.

"Hi Emma" Henry says with a smile, as he notices her standing there first.

"Um, Hi kid" she replies weakly and shoves her hands into her jean pockets. Whilst looking to Regina, who now meets her gaze.

Regina instantly thinks back to the kiss and they stare at one another for a long moment.

"Are you just going to stand there all day Miss Swan? or do you have something you wish to say?" Regina then says sarcastically, due to her knowing that Emma has been avoiding her and she is feeling hurt and angry about it.

"I don't want anything. I just..I just thought id come over and see if everything was okay" the blonde replies simply and Regina thinks, it took you long enough.

"Well, we are fine as you can see. So, you can be on your way" Regina then says harshly and turns her attention back to Henry. Who is looking confused by his moms behaviour.

"Oh, um, okay" Emma replies defeatedly, she can see that Regina's put a wall up and she suddenly feels a little awkward, so she steps away and goes to wait at the counter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina takes a deep breath and she finds herself glancing back over to where Emma is. She can see that the blonde is frowning and looking down defeatedly, it makes her farcade crumble and she realizes, that she cares to much and needs to make things right.

"Henry, I'll just be a minute okay? I have just got to speak with Miss Swan" she then tells Henry and he mumbles "Okay"

She then smiles at him and gets up to make her way over to Emma, who was still looking down at the counter, whilst wondering what she had done to make Regina be off to her.

A moment later however, she hears Regina say "Emma" and it breaks her out of her musings and she snaps her head towards Regina, who is now stood next to her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before, I shouldn't have"

"Oh, thats okay"

"No, its not okay. Your the only one in this town that seems to care if I am okay or not and that means alot"

Emma then smile's at Regina and the mayor builds up her courage and asks "Would like to join me and Henry for dinner this evening?"

Emma's eyebrow shoot up in surprise.

"Think of it as an upgrade on our lunch appointments" Regina then adds with a smirk and Emma blinks.

"Um, okay then. Sure. That would be nice" she waffles and it makes Regina smile.

"Good, dinner will be at six" Regina then tells her seriously and the blonde nods.

"Great, I'll come round at half five then"

"That will be fine"

"Okay" They both stare at one another for a long moment and Henry looks over and can see that Emma looking at his mom affectionatly. It makes him tilt his head and watch on curiously, until his mom makes her way back over to him with a smile upon her face.

"Henry, how do you feel about having a guest for dinner tonight?" she asks him as she sits down.

"Really? Who is it? is it superwoman?" he beams.

Regina then thinks, Yes it is superwoman but replies "No sweetheart, It is Miss Swan"

"But you were rude to her" he says back seriously.

"I know and I shouldn't have been. So I've invited her over for dinner"

"Okay..can show her my magic trick that I learned?" he asks in a hopeful voice and Regina nods and replies "Of course you can, I'm sure she will like that"

Henry then smiles and picks up his juice, whilst Regina takes a moment to glance back over to Emma. Who is now leaving the diner and she finds herself longing for Emma.

However, her mood suddenly changes upon seeing Mr Gold walk into the diner and she clenches her jaw and hopes, that the private detective she hired two days ago, finds something on him, that will ease her and Emma's concerns...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone and sorry for the delay in updating, I had writers block. Next chapter, Henry does something, that makes him realize that Emma is superwoman and it leads to confessions, disbelief, an argument and a loving embrace.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry its been a long wait but this is a longer chapter, so I hope that makes up for it.**

* * *

"Damn it" Emma says, as she parks her car outside of Regina's house.

It is 5.57pm and she was meant to be here at five firty, as dinner was going to be at six but her parents had other ideas and made her lose track of the time.

She get's out of the car, leaving her jacket upon the passenger seat and quickly grabs the bottle of wine, that she had quickly stopped off to get to soften the blow of her being late.

I wonder if she'll share this with me, she then wonders as she strides up to door that has the numbers 108 upon.

She then takes a deep breath, before reaching out her hand to knock twice upon the door.

Hopefully she won't be to annoyed, she then thinks to herself before then watching the door open slowly.

"Miss Swan, your late" Regina instantly says, upon seeing the blonde and she raises an eyebrow.

Emma however, just stares at her for a long moment as she notices that the mayor has changed into a red plain sleeveless tight dress that shows off her figure to perfection and Emma just gawks and is speechless.

"Emma?" Regina then says with a smirk, as the blonde hasn't spoken.

"Oh..sorry" Emma blinks, trying to regain some composure and adds "Its actually not my fault that I'm late. My parents left for home later than planned as they kept talking, well my mom kept talking" she takes a breath "and then, she nearly forgot her beloved photo album and I spent at least ten minutes looking for that, which was under a heap of clothes and yeah, thats what happened" she chuckles nervously and Regina can't help but smile.

"Oh, well lucky for you miss Swan, dinner is just about to served, please come inside" Regina then says and steps back to let Emma come inside.

"Lucky me" Emma replies with a coy smile and she watches, as Regina steps back and she walks forward.

Regina then closes the door.

"I brought you this" Emma then says softly ;and she holds out the wine bottle for Regina to take.

"Thank-you dear" Regina replies and looks to the label and looks momentarily surprised "This is one of my favourite wines" she says in awe and adds "And is certainly not cheap. You shouldn't have spent so much dear"

Emma starts to blush and rubs the back of her neck.

"Its fine, really"

Regina then nods and smiles.

"Okay, well Henry is already at the dinning table. I will show you where it is so you may join him, while I go and finish plating up our dinner" she then says and steps forward and Emma follows.

"Whatever your cooking smells great" Emma then says softly, as she smells the scent of food in the air.

"I am glad that you approve dear. As I have cooked my homemade lasagna. I do hope you will like it" she smiles, knowing that Emma will like it, as she has had it before and moments later, she stops and gestures for Emma to go through into the dinning room and Emma steps forward into the room, noticing that Henry is sitting at the table and is playing with the salt and pepper. However, he stops upon seeing Emma.

"Your here" he says happily.

"I sure am" Emma replies with a grin and goes to sit opposite him.

* * *

A long moment later, Regina appears with two plates and places them in front of Emma and Henry.

"I'll be right back" she then says and disapears, before then returning with her plate and she sits down next to Emma and Henry.

"Thanks for inviting me over Regina. This looks great" she gestures to the food and Regina reaches for her knife and folk and looks to Emma.

"Oh, its no problem at all" Regina replies and they both smile at one another a little to long and Emma quickly ducks her head happily, whilst picking up her own cultery and soon after, Henry is taking up most of the conversation and asks Emma a dozen random questions.

"I'm sorry Emma, Henry is very inquisitive. You must feel like your being introgated" Regina says softly and smiles.

"Oh, its okay. I think Henry is well on the way to becoming a fine sheriff when his older" she smiles back at Regina.

"I want to be a superhero" Henry then says seriously "Like superwoman" he adds and both Regina and Emma look to him.

"I think you'd make a great superhero Henry a smart one too" Emma then tells him and he beams, whilst Regina watches with a proud smile.

"Are you and my mom friends now?" Henry then asks, looking between the two and Emma swallows thickly.

"Yeah, I think so, I hope so" she then answers but looks to Regina for confirmation and Regina says "Yes, I suppose I wouldn't make my lasagna for just anyone, who wasn't at least a friend" she smirks at Emma, who grins.

* * *

A while later, Having finished their meals, Henry goes to play in his bedroom whilst Emma helps Regina clear the table and clean up.

"I wish I could of eaten more but I'm just so fall up" Emma says, whilst patting her stomach and placing her plate into the sink in the kitchen with her other hand.

Regina smirks.

"I will put some of the leftover's into a tupperware for you to take home, maybe you can have it for dinner tomorrow. It will be far better than getting a geased filled grilled chesse from the diner"

"Hey! don't put it down until you've tried it. I bet you haven't even tried it"

Regina shakes her head.

"I haven't and I don't want too" she replies seriously, whilst going to the bin and scrapping the remains of Henry's food into the bin.

"Spoil sport" Emma replies back and sticks her tongue out at Regina, who rolls her eyes and then puts Henry's plate into the sink and runs the tap.

"I will take you up on your offer though" Emma then says simply, whilst leaning against the unit and smiling at Regina, who shakes her head in amusement and replies "I thought you would" before then, letting herself look sideways at Emma, who is looking at her with what looks like pure adoration and it makes her breath hitch.

However, before anything else can be said, Henry comes into the kitchen and says "Can I show you a magic trick Emma?"

Emma then blinks and looks to him whilst being in a slight daze and see's Henry holding cards within both hands.

"Sure" she then replies and clears her throat, whilst Regina sighs and turns the tap off to let the dishes soak.

Henry then beams and holds up his right hand showing the queen of spades and he says "These are the Queens, they are going to their castles"

Emma nods, not suspecting that behind the four queen cards are four random cards also.

Henry then places the cards down on top of the deck face down and taps the top card with his free hand and says "This is the first queen and she is going to the enchanted castle" he picks it up, making sure Emma doesn't see what the card is and places it into the pack. Making Emma think, that he is placing the Queen card into the pack when it actually is one of the random cards and he does this three more times.

"Now, all the Queens are all rushing back for the royal ball" Henry then says seriously, waving his hand above the cards three times and then turns them over revealing the four queen cards at the top of the deck.

Emma then smiles widely and says "Thats a pretty cool trick kid, you gotta tell me how you did that"

Henry beams.

"Its a secret" he then replies proudly and it makes Regina smile.

"Do you know any other tricks?" Emma then asks softly and Henry replies "Yeah I think so. I have been practicing" he takes Emma's hand and drags her off to the lounge, leaving Regina to shake her head in amusement.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the three of them settle down upon the sofa and Henry turns on the tv.

"Its bedtime soon Henry" Regina tells him and he nods sadly and stares back at the tv.

Emma meanwhile, leans back into the sofa and closes her eyes. She's feeling pretty tired and content right now and this sofa is pretty comfortable. It makes her wonder how comfortable Regina's bed is and she sighs.

"Would you like an apple cider dear?" Regina asks, whilst staring at the blonde.

"Yeah, that would be great" Emma replies easily and sinks further into the sofa.

Regina then smiles and walks out, leaving Emma to start to doze off but she then suddenly feels little hands upon her face and as she opens her eyes, she see's Henry removing her glasses because he thinks she is going to sleep.

However, Emma's eyes immediatly open and she freezes in surprise. She see's Henry frown and stare at her for a long moment, realization dawning upon him.

"Can I have those back Henry?" Emma then asks in a panic but Henry moves away and shouts "MOM"

"Henry please" Emma then says pleadingly but its to late, as Regina has walked back into the room and is now looking at Emma with widening eyes.

"Emma looks like superwoman, is she superwoman?" Henry then asks looking to his mom in amazement and Emma places her head in her hands and thinks, shit.

Regina then puts the glasses down upon the table, feeling uncomfortable and knowing she can't lie to her son.

"Yes Henry, she is superwoman but you must not tell anyone otherwise Emma's safety will be at risk" she then says softly and calmly and her words make Emma literally stops breathing and gapes.

"This is so cool" Henry then says excitedly. However, Regina then says "I think its time for bed Henry"

"But I want to talk with Superwoman" Henry moans and pouts.

"I know Henry, but you can next time she's here and you have been talking with her all night" Regina explains and Henry blinks and then turns to give Emma a hug and he says "Night superwoman" before then, slowly walking away and Regina follows him. Leaving Emma to get her head around what had just happened.

Why did I have to let my guard down, she berates herself. Damn It, damn it, damn it, what must Regina think of me.

She then shakes her head and then leans forward to pick up the glass of apple cider, deciding to down it all in one and then thinks, Oh well, Henry took it well thats good and then she frowns and wonders why Regina didn't seem surprised or angry. Maybe it was because of Henry, she wasn't going to be angry at her infront of him..so, maybe when she comes back she'll kick me out the house for not telling her and never wanting to see me again...oh god, no..I can't not have her in my life or Henry that would kill me..I need to fix this.

* * *

Seventeen minutes later, Regina returns and takes a deep breath, whilst sitting herself down. This was a mess, not exactly how she expected the truth to come out. What was she meant to say now? does she tell Emma that she knew already and has done for some time?

For a long moment, there was an awkward silence. Both not knowing what to say.

"So.." Emma finally says nervously before adding "You don't seem surprised"

Regina looks anywhere but at Emma.

"Come to think of it, your taking this to well. Your actually not surprised are you and I know you. If someone was keeping something from you, lying to you, you would be angry and you don't seem angry at all"

Regina sighs and looks down at her hands in her lap before saying "I'm sorry Emma. I.." she pauses "I was angry but that feeling has long passed"

"What? what do you mean?" Emma frowns.

"I..I realized that you were superwoman quite some time ago" she looks to Emma, who gapes.

"WHAT?" Emma then says in disbelief.

"I already knew"

"I..I can't believe this" Emma then says and starts to feel herself getting angry. "I was terrifed by what your reaction would be and that you wouldn't want me around anymore, thats why it got harder and harder to tell you but all along you knew..I cant believe this..how the hell did you find out?" she stands up and feels herself getting frustrated and angry.

"Well, I just noticed one day when we were having lunch in my office. Its not that hard to notice when I have spent alot of time with you as superwoman, you are the same person after all"

"Then why didn't you confront me?" Emma snaps.

"I was going to but I suppose I was curious to see where you were going with this, whatever this is and the more time we spent together the more I wanted you to tell me yourself"

Emma's anger subsides a little.

"Your were curious? Really?" she asks softly.

"Yes I was and anyway, I'm not the only one who didn't say anything. What did you hope to accomplice?" Regina then asks curiously.

"I don't know.." she thinks for a moment "Actually I do know..I wanted you to like me for me and not because I was superwoman. I wanted you to get to know me, as Emma before I told you" I wanted you to fall for Emma, she adds in her head.

Regina then blinks and stares at Emma, who has now sat back down next to Regina and looking down at her hands with a frown.

"I do like you Emma, to be honest, I don't see you as two different people. You are Emma to me" Regina then replies honestly, whilst thinking actually I more than like you and she grips her hands together and watches Emma intently.

Emma's eyes then widen and she looks at Regina in awe.

"I-I don't want to lose you" she then mutters and Regina reaches out and places a hand upon Emma's hand and squeezes it in comfort.

"You won't, we just have to be more honest with eachother" she then tells Emma softly.

Emma then swallows knowing that if their to be more honest with one another, then she's going to have to tell Regina how she feels and she looks down at their joined hands.

"I moved here because of you" she then confesses simply, even though her heart is now thudding harder than before.

"You moved here for me?" Regina replies in surprise.

"I... I wanted to be near you" Emma swallows thickly and she cant look Regina in the eye in fear of rejection.

Regina then blinks and can feel her heart beat faster because was she really hearing this? was Emma telling her what she hoped she was telling her?

"To be honest, everyday, I just..I just fall a little deeper you know, its hard not too when your so amazing and now I've probarly ruined everything between us by telling you this"

"No..you haven't ruined anything" Regina replies breathlessly and she reaches her hand up to cup Emma's now flushed cheek and Emma finally looks Regina in the eye and can see that they are soft and watery.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks in concern.

"Yes, more than okay..wonderful infact" Regina replies and smiles so brightly, that Emma just stares and says without thought "Your smile is so beautiful, it lights up the room" which makes Regina's smile falter in surprise at the compliment but her hold on Emma's hand gets tighter.

Emma's eyes then so slightly wide, as she realises what she has just said and she ducks her head in embarassment but Regina brings Emma's chin up with her hand and Emma blinks and stares into chocolate orbs, wondering what Regina is thinking and then she see's Regina leaning forward.

This then makes Emma close her eyes and she hopes Regina is doing what she thinks shes going to do and once those soft red lips touch hers, her breath hitches and she melts into what seems like their first proper real kiss...

* * *

 **A/N Next chapter, Gold is up to no good.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Emma was in the middle of a pleasant dream, when she felt herself being woken up by a tapping upon her arm.

Ugh, what the hell? she thinks, as she regains conciousness and slowly opens her eyes to see that Henry is stood beside her and is staring at her, whilst still tapping her arm.

"Hen-ry?" Emma mutters.

"What are you doing in my mom's bed?" he then asks seriously and Emma suddenly remembers that she is in Regina's bed and is only half dressed.

"Um, I..I.." she stutters not knowing what to say but thankfully, Regina has also woken up and answers for her.

"We had a sleepover Henry" she says softly which is not a lie, as Emma did sleep in her bed and she smiles, when Emma turns to look at her.

"But you said, that sleepovers where for kids" Henry then points out, as he remembers when he had once asked his mom as to why she doesn't have sleepovers.

"I know sweetheart but I have made an exception for Emma" she answers softly and continues to smile and Emma can't help but smile also.

"Does that mean that Superwoman is staying for breakfast?" Henry then asks with hopeful eyes and Regina looks to Emma and says "Well, thats up to Emma"

Emma then beams and nods.

"Yeah, I'd like that alot and Henry2 she pauses "please call me Emma when I'm not in my superwoman suit"

"Okay" he then mutters and adds "Can we have breakfast now?"

"Yes sweetheart, just give us five minutes" Regina replies easily and Henry bites his lip, before turning and hurring out of the bedroom.

Leaving Emma to look to Regina and she can't help but think that she is the luckiest woman in the world to have Regina and Henry in her life and she reaches out to pull Regina towards her.

"Wha.." Regina then says in a surprised tone but gets cut off by Emma passionately kissing her and after a long moment, Emma pulls back slightly breathless and mutters "Good morning beautiful"

Regina's heart then skips a beat.

"Morning dear" she then replies back softly and stares into Emma's eyes, getting lost in them.

"That was a good save with Henry" Emma then says and adds "I didn't know what to say, as I don't even know if you want to tell him about us yet"

"That's very considerate of you dear" Regina smiles and brings her hand up to move a few strands of Emma's hair behind her ear. "I think, I will ask him over breakfast about you spending more time with us and how he'd feel if I took you out on a date"

"Your going to take me out on a date?" Emma grins and Regina rolls her eyes playfully. "Do you think he'll be okay with that?" Emma then adds, because if Henry doesn't like it then its going to be awkward.

"He adores you Emma" Regina then tells her seriously. "I am very confident that he will be okay with it because he thinks the world of you"

Emma then feels an excitment bubble up inside her that makes her move forward and pecks Regina on the lips again.

"Thank-you for making everything better" she says, as soon as she pulls back and adds "I wish we didn't have to get up"

Regina hums in agreement.

"I know dear, I could stay here with you all day too but we have a little prince in the house and he wants his breakfast"

On cue Emma's stomach rumbles.

"I guess my stomach wants breakfast too" Emma then says and chuckles.

"Yes, it seems so" Regina replies softly and leans forward giving Emma another long slow kiss, before moving away and pulling the covers back to get up.

Emma then slowly opens her eyes and has a doppy look upon her face. She watches Regina stand up and looks over Regina grey silk pyjamas. Which makes her lick her lips.

"Are you coming?" Regina then says, when she reaches the door and Emma blinks and replies "Yeah, just give me a minute to put my pants on"

"Of course dear, though with your superpowers it wouldn't take you a minute would it?" she winks seductively at Emma and then walks out of the room, leaving Emma gawking and thinking damn, that was hot.

* * *

Meanwhile across town.

Mr Gold is sitting at Regina's desk in the mayor's office, looking through her desk draws.

He feels as if, Regina with her magical abilities and superwoman being in the same town is somehow no coindience. So, he rumages through the first draw. Looking to find imformation, something that will give him an advantage but he finds stationary, an apple and papers. None of which interest him, until he comes across a diary and he pulls it out and starts looking through it.

It contains dates of town meetings and appointments, which he makes a mental note of and when he reaches the notes section, he notices that a miss Swan comes up quite often.

I must meet this person, he then thinks to himself before then putting the diary back into the draw and looking in the second draw. Where he finds a photo of Regina and her son and he pulls it out to look at it.

They are in a garden with a big tree and theres snow everywhere. It makes him think of a time in his own realm, where his son would always throw snowballs at him when they had fresh snowfall. It was a happier time away from his usually devilish deals with desperate people and sorcery.

However, his son soon grew up and when the war came, he couldn't allow his son to fight knowing he would die, so he used a magic bean and sent him to another realm for safety.

He had planned to go with him but feared that he would lose his powers so his son crossed over alone but Gold promised to find him.

Days then turned into months as Gold was dragged into the war that raged the kingdom and by the time he did risk going to find his son, he was lead on many wrong paths. Until recently, when he came to this world but years had now past.

Gold then frowns, knowing that he left it too long to reunite with his son. As the boy was now in a Tallahnesse jail for robbery and had rejected him and his help, when he had eventually found him and visited him.

The boy was full of anger towards him, he was a different person to the boy Gold once knew and instead of blaming himself for the way things have turned out, he blames the person who put him in jail. He blames superwoman.

Gold then puts the photo back into the draw and closes it, before standing up and poofing himself back to his pawnshop. Where he muses, that the future... is like a puzzle, with missing pieces - difficult to read, and never, never what you think..

* * *

A/N In the next chapter...Superwoman saves over a hundred lives and Regina hears back from the private investigator.

Thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

Two days later.

Regina is sat in her office doing paperwork, when her assistant walks in and says "There is a Mr Maguire here to see you Madame Mayor"

Regina looks up and blinks, she only knows one Mr Maguire and he is the private investigator, that she hired a while back.

"Send him in" She then says seriously and the assistant nods and leaves, before then returning with Mr Maguire. Who walks in, wearing an expensive black suit with tie and black loafers whilst carrying a black briefcase.

He then walks up to the desk, whilst Regina stands up to shake the man's hand.

"Hello, Mr Maguire" she says to him and he replies "Hello Miss Mills, I hope I am not interrupting any important mayoral business"

"No, nothing that cannot wait. Please sit down" Regina gestures to the chair opposite and sits back down in her chair.

Once seated, Mr Maguire brings his black bag up to reach inside it.

"I have to say, this case has certainly been one of a kind" he then says and pulls out a brown file and places it upon the desk.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, this Mr Gold has no employment history, education history, social media profiles nor relationship history which is highly unusual"

Regina then frowns.

"Do you wish me to discuss my findings with you or would you prefer to read it yourself" the man then asks and Regina looks to the file upon the desk and replies "I shall take the file and read it thank-you"

The man then nods and pushes the file towards Regina, who takes it and runs a hand over it.

"If you have any quires about anything I have written, you know how to contact me" Mr Maguire then says softly and Regina nods.

"Of course, I appreciate your time on this"

"That's no problem at all. It is my job after all" he chuckles and then says "I should be going, I have another case to be getting on with" and he stands up.

"Yes of course" Regina then stands up and she shakes the man's hand again.

"Goodbye Miss Mills" he then says and steps away and Regina replies "Goodbye Mr Maguire" whilst watching him turn and walk out of the room.

The man then walks out and Regina sits back down and opens the file.

She takes a deep breath and starts reading, hoping to find something that will ease her and Emma's concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma has been out on patrol for twenty-five minutes and hasn't had anything to do, so she decides to take a long break.

She spends the time flying over the eastern states, enjoying the wind in her hair and the clear skies before deciding to drop by her parents house and tell them the good news about her and Regina.

She flies by their house three times in a circle, making sure that she wouldn't be noticed, before then setting down.

She then walks forward and up the few steps of the back porch and opens the back door.

"MOM..DAD?" she shouts out and hears no reply.

"Great" she huffs and looks around the house to make sure that no ones home, before then walking straight back out the back-door and flying back to Maine.

However, just as she's flying over Philadelphia she hears a loud bang from behind her and turns herself around in the direction the sound came from.

She can't see anything but has a gut feeling that the sound can't be good and she flies off in that direction at full speed.

Soon enough, she sees a united airplane tipped sideways, losing altitude quickly and with fumes trailing from two of its engines on the left side.

Shit, she thinks to herself as she quickly flies to the damaged side of the airplane and sees machinery breaking away from the engines at high velocity.

She then flies to the other side of the plane, grabbing the wing. Trying to level the plane out.

This is not working, Superwoman thinks to herself after a struggle and she can see that the ground is getting closer with every moment that passes.

She then decides to let go of the wing and flies under the plane, putting her hands underneath it and trying to push it up.

She grimaces as she does this and after a long moment it starts to work to her relief and she now looks down, looking for a place to land the plane but all she can see is buildings and roads.

This then goes of for a mile and half, until she sees the _Schuylkill River._

This is gonna have to be it, she thinks to herself with no other better plan and she starts to descend, before then holding her breath, as she disappears into the water and the plane skids along the water surface bringing up lots of water with it.

* * *

After a long moment, the plane comes to a stop and superwoman pulls her hands away from under the plane and surfaces.

As soon as she does, she flies out of the water and to the plane doors. Pulling it up with full force, before stepping into the plane.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY?" she shouts out, whilst looking at the mess and the passengers who are clearly in shock and are crying in relief. Some are injured.

A member of the crew then releases the inflatable slides, so the passengers can get out of the plane.

Superwoman meanwhile, goes over to the worst injured person. Which is a woman, who has blood pouring from her forehead.

"I've hurt my ankle" the woman says as she holds her head and Superwoman tells her "I will get you to a hospital" whilst picking the woman up. "I'll be right back" she tells the others, before walking to the open door and flying off to find the nearest hospital.

A minute and half later, she is back at the plane and picking up the next injured person and does the same thing again. She does this a few times, before returning and seeing that there are two boats and people pulling passengers onto the boats.

She then helps with this, before then debriefing with the police.

* * *

Hours later, she flies back to Maine and heads straight to Regina's house, hoping that the mayor wouldn't be mad at her for not showing for lunch.

She lands in the garden and opens the back door.

"REGINA?" she calls out but doesn't hear anything, so she walks through the kitchen, whilst saying "Regina? Henry?" and the next thing she knows Regina is rushing towards her.

Emma's eyes widen at the sight and she is engulfed into an embrace.

"Re-Gina?" Emma says in confusion.

"Thank god your okay" Regina says breathlessly "You wasn't answering my calls and I thought Gold had gotten to you but then I heard the news and I was relived but then I saw the news on the TV. They showed footage of you and that plane and you going under the water" she pulls back to look into Superwoman's eyes "My heart leap into my throat at the sight" she then adds and Emma's heart swells, happy that Regina cares so much.

"You got lucky Emma. Lucky that the plane didn't break upon hitting the water but you were so brave and magnificent sweetheart" Regina then says and kisses Superwoman passionately before pulling back and Emma begins to grin.

"You just called me sweetheart" Superwoman then says with a goofy grin.

"Is that all you got from what I just said?" Regina huffs.

"Of course not" Emma replies and chuckles "I just liked that you called me that"

Regina then ducks her head slightly, with a shy smile.

"I also like when you do that. Its cute" Superwoman then says softly and Regina looks back up and says "I am not cute" and steps back, out of the embrace.

Emma then chuckles and says "Totally are" with a smirk but before Regina can deny it again, Henry walks into the kitchen and says "SUPERWOMAN" and runs over to her and hugs her.

"I saw you on the TV. You saved everyone" he smiles widely up at her.

"Yeah, I certainly did kid"

"Your so cool" he then says in awe.

"Defiantly" Emma agrees and Regina shakes her head in amusement.

"Are you staying?" Henry then says, with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah I'm staying, wouldn't miss spending time with my favourite boy would I" she grins at him and he grins up at her. Regina meanwhile is thinking about what she has found out about Gold and if she should tell Emma tonight about it.

"Henry, why don't you go watch the rest of your programme and we're be in, in a moment" Regina then tells him and Henry pouts before saying "Okay" and he walks off, leaving Superwoman to look at Regina curiously.

"What's wrong?" Superwoman asks.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I should bring this up tonight but I think I should because I don't want to keep anything from you" Regina sighs and goes to pour herself another glass of wine.

"Oh? what's wrong?" Superwoman repeats confused.

"I heard back from the private investigator today about Mr Gold" she takes a gulp of her wine.

"Oh..is it that bad?" Superwoman tilts her head.

"Well, you put his son in prison"

Superwoman's eyes widen slightly.

"I put his son in prison?" she repeats "that could explain why he hates me" she adds seriously.

"I'd say so, its a good motive" Regina nods.

Superwoman then steps closer to Regina.

"So, I just have a vengeful parent on my hands?" she asks in an unsure tone and Regina looks her in the eyes and says "I wish it was that simple. From what I have read, I have a strong feeling that Gold is not from this world which means he could have an anterior motive"

Emma shakes her head in disbelief.

"No, surely you must have read it wrong" she says with a frown and Regina walks over to the kitchen draw and pulls out the file. Before then, walking back over to Emma and says "Read it yourself" whilst holding it out to her...

* * *

A/N Thanks once again for reading everyone.


	30. Chapter 30

"Okay, so the guys defiantly shady but this doesn't necessarily mean his from another world" Emma says seriously after reading and re-reading the file on Gold that Regina had handed to her to read.

Regina scoffs.

"A person from this world would not have this many black holes in their history and there's something about him that's not right" Regina replies, as she watches Emma close the file.

"You did read the part where he was in Boston right?" Regina adds seriously.

"Yeah what about it?" Emma asks.

"It was around the time you got stabbed at the university" she says seriously, whilst watching Emma closely. Trying to read her.

Emma's eyes widen slightly at this.

"Could be a coincidence" she then says, whilst biting her lip and Regina finds the action adorable in this moment.

"I know you don't want to believe it Emma" she sighs "I don't either. Some vengeful parent would be easily to deal with but we have to be open to the possibility that he is not. He could have magic"

"Okay, I get it but what are we going to do now?"

"All we can do is be vigilant. Not let him know that were suspicious of him. We have the upper hand"

"But for how long?" Emma frowns and Regina moves closer to Emma and puts her hand upon Emma's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. We are stronger together, we will weather any storm" she says softly and Emma gazes into Regina's eyes.

"Yeah, your right"

"Of course I am" she smirks and Emma rolls her eyes playfully.

"I also think, that we shouldn't let him ruin the rest of our evening" Regina then adds softly, before leaning in for a kiss that makes what's women's knee's go weak.

* * *

After putting Henry to bed and reading him a story, Regina heads back to the lounge where she finds Emma asleep on the sofa.

She smiles at the sight and thinks that Emma's heroics must have worn her out.

She turns and heads for the closet to get a blanket out and then returns to the sofa and puts it over Emma.

"Sweet dreams" she whispers, as she places a kiss upon the blondes forehead, before then going to the kitchen to tidy up.

Around 4am, Emma wakes up and is momentarily dazed and wonders where she is. Before realizing, that the someone is pressed against her.

She then looks sideways and sees that it is Regina and she smiles at the sight. Before then putting her arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Mm" Regina mutters and then slowly opens her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Emma mutters.

"Th-ats okay" Regina mutters back but then falls back asleep and Emma sighs in contentment and closes her eyes, falling back into a pleasant sweet sleep.

* * *

At 7.34am Henry hurries down the stairs and heads straight to the kitchen, before then hurrying to the lounge.

He instantly spots his mom and Emma upon the sofa, cuddled up together and she walks over to them, biting his lip, whilst holding tightly onto his teddy.

He then reaches out his free hand and taps his mom.

"Mom" he says hesitantly and Regina moves, whilst opening her eyes slowly. "What are you doing down here?" he asks and Regina leans up, untangling herself from Emma and says "We fell asleep on the sofa"

"Oh...I'm Hungary" he then says.

"I'll make your breakfast in a minute, just let mommy wake up"

"Okay" he replies and goes to sit down next to Regina, giving her a morning hug.

Regina then rubs her eye and stretches. I need a shower and a change of clothes she thinks to herself, before glancing to Emma and seeing that the blonde is still asleep.

She smiles adoringly at her, before standing up and heading off to the kitchen to make some coffee to wake herself up and to get Henry's breakfast done.

* * *

Forty minutes later, having had breakfast, Henry heads back to the lounge and sits himself next to Emma and turns the TV on for cartoons.

The noise from the TV then begins to wake Emma up and she groans, before leaning herself up and looking sideways to see Henry staring at the TV.

"H-ey Kid" She groggily says and stretches out. Before realizing that Regina is not with her anymore.

Henry looks to her.

"I've had breakfast already" he says with a smile.

"That's great" Emma replies and sits herself up. "Where's your mom?" she then adds.

"Mom's in the shower"

Emma's thoughts then suddenly go into the gutter. Thoughts of Regina naked in the shower. Thoughts of Regina washing herself.

"I think I'm going to need a cold one" she then says out loud and immediately puts her hand to her mouth, as she had not meant to say that out loud.

"A cold one?" Henry then asks confused. "Your freeze" he adds and Emma chuckles nervously.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Regina walks into the kitchen and sees Emma helping herself to a coffee.

She beams and walks over to her.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you this morning?" she asks happily and Emma turns around and sees that Regina has changed into one of her many pant suits.

"Hey..Urn, I'm good you good?" she says anxiously and then receives a kiss on the lips, which makes her extremely happy "Urn, make that great" she adds when Regina pulls back.

The mayor then smiles and says "That's good to hear. Would you like something to eat? I've got time before I have to be at the mayor's office"

"Yeah, that would be great thanks.." she answers softly and watches, as Regina goes to the fridge.

"So..." she then says casually.

"Yes dear?" Regina replies and turns to look at her expectantly.

"Are you mad that I fell asleep, before you came back down from putting Henry to bed?"

Regina shakes her head and chuckles.

"Why would I be mad? You had a big day yesterday. You were tired"

"Right. Sorry, I'm just being an idiot"

"A sweet idiot" Regina replies with a smile and Emma pouts.

"How would you like an omelette? or pancakes? I know you like pancakes" Regina then says and Emma smiles and says "Pancakes will be good" and she watches at Regina sets to work.

* * *

Later that morning, Emma is at the b&b doing her laundry, when she gets a call from her parents.

"Emma is that you?" Mary-Margaret says anxiously over the phone.

"Of course its me" she chuckles.

"Is everything okay? we haven't heard from you"

"Yeah every-thing's okay mom. I did fly over to yours the other day but you wasn't home. Are you alright?" she asks, whilst putting the powder in the washing machine with her free hand.

"We are fine. We have been pretty busy and I've been shopping for your father's birthday"

Crap, Emma thinks. She had forgotten his birthday was coming up.

"You should come over and celebrate with us, stay the weekend. A few friends are coming over to celebrate"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to check my rota and what Regina is doing because she might have plans"

"Speaking of Regina, who are things going with her?"

Emma smiles.

"Great..things are great" she beams. "We are actually in a relationship"

Emma's mother then screams down the phone and Emma pulls the phone away from her ear.

"What till I tell your father. You must bring her with you next weekend"

Emma sighs.

"Mom...I told you that I might not be able to come and I don't want to pressure her into a weekend at my parents if she doesn't want too come"

"Why would she not? Doesn't she like us?"

"Well, she hardly knows you and don't you think that a relationship has to be pretty serious for weekends away at the others parents house? it may scare her off. This is all new to me. I've never felt like this before"

"I'm so happy for you sweetie and the offer is there if you want to invite her. She and Henry are more than welcome"

"Thanks" Emma replies and then turns the machine on, prompting it to make loud noises.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" her mother shouts down the phone.

"I'm doing the laundry...I better go, I'll let you know If I can make dads birthday"

"Okay honey..say hello to Regina for me"

"I will" Emma smirks.

"Byee love you" her mother replies and then hangs up the phone and Emma sighs and decides, that she better go and pay her weekly bill for the room.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Emma walks into the Diner before her afternoon shift at the station.

"Hot chocolate and a bag of bear claws please" she asks the waitress, who takes her order and then goes to to the kitchen.

While Emma sits herself on a stool and takes her phone out of her pocket to text Regina.

 _Hey beautiful, am I being too sappy if I say I'm missing you already? XX_

she presses send and realizes, that she can't help herself, when it comes to Regina.

Her phone then beeps a minute later and she reads her new message.

 _Not at all dear. In fact, I haven't been able to fully concentrate on my work, as I have been thinking about you and this date we are yet to arrange. Why haven't we arranged it? xx_

Emma beams then chuckles, as she imagines Regina giving her a pointed look when she says the last bit.

 _I don't know madame mayor, why haven't we?_ XX she replies and is so fully immense in her phone, that she doesn't see someone come to stand next to her.

"I wonder who has put that smile upon your face" the person says with a smirk and Emma blinks and snaps her head towards the man. Who she then realizes is Mr Gold.

Shit, she thinks to herself but manages to say "Urn..its no one you know" which is a lie.

"Hmm" he studies her, trying to read her and says "Am I right in assuming that you are Miss Swan?"

This makes Emma defensive.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce myself"

I know who you are, Emma thinks.

"Oh?"

"I am Mr Gold, I own the pawnshop"

"Okay..that's..um..good to know" she shifts in her seat.

"I've heard that you are the towns deputy" he then says, whilst pretending to be indifferent.

"You have heard right" she frowns and thinks this guy is fishing for something.

"Been in the job for long?"

"No, but I don't see how any of this is your business"

"Well, it is for something were to happen and I needed your assistance" he snaps back.

Emma gripes her phone tighter in her hand.

"And your stay at the b&b, do you not plan to stay here long? are you like me and don't stay in one place for too long" he asks casually.

"You know nothing about me" she replies "Have you been spying on me?" she asks seriously and stares at him and he just cackles.

"Of course not. I have better things to be doing with my time deary and I do not have to explain myself to you"

Emma then clenches her jaw and looks to her phone, seeing that she has a new message but she doesn't want to read it in front of Gold.

Luckily for Emma though, the waitress appears with her bear claws and drink and she gets off the stool and leaves, as quickly as she can with a bad feeling in her gut. While Mr Gold watches her go. whilst thinking, there's something familiar about her, that I can't quite put my finger on...

* * *

A/N Merry christmas to all my readers, I hope you liked this chapter and do you want smut in this story? as I can't decide.


	31. Chapter 31

A few hours later, Emma is out on patrol when she spots a familiar Mercedes Benz in front of her.

She beams at the sight, because she knows Regina is in the car and she decides to have some fun.

She smirks to herself, as she turns on the car lights and watches as Regina pulls over to the kerb. Before then pulling up behind her and getting out of the car.

She then sees Regina getting out of her car and as she gets closer, the mayor says "Emma? what is the meaning of this?" and she has a confused expression upon her face, while Emma grins and comes to stand in front of her.

"Well Madame mayor" she smirks "It appears, that you are breaking the law"

"What law is that?" she asks and crosses her arms defensively.

"The law, that says you should be arrested for being too beautiful" Emma chuckles and begins to blush, while Regina's eyes widen at the compliment, before then smiling and saying "Your an idiot"

"Yeah but I'm your idiot" Emma replies with a grin, whilst Regina rolls her eyes.

"You seriously pulled me over to tell me that?" she then says seriously but a smile is appearing on her face.

"Yeah I did but most of all, I wanted to see you and do this" she looks around and sees that no one is around and steps forward, planting a kiss upon the mayors soft full lips and then pulls back with a goofy look upon her face.

"Your such a charmer" Regina then says breathlessly and puts her hand to her mouth, which is tingling.

"Yep, that's me" Emma then mutters and they both end up staring at each other, whilst feeling like love sick teenagers.

"I better go" Regina then says after a long moment and adds "I've got to get Henry"

"Okay"

"Will you be over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure..I mean if that's alright with you. I don't want you to feel like you have to invite me over every night"

"Don't be silly. Me and Henry enjoy your company" she reaches out and touches Emma's arm and Emma beams.

"I'll see you later then" she says happily.

"Yes, six o'clock, don't be late" Regina steps back.

"Yes mam" Emma replies and does a salute, which makes Regina shake her head in amusement and she steps away, motioning to get back into her car.

Emma meanwhile, steps back and watches, as Regina gets in and drives away with a smile upon her face and Emma sighs and thinks. I'm so screwed when it comes to that woman.

* * *

5.55pm

Emma parks her car outside of Regina's house and looks at the time.

"Boom" she says, pleased that she is early for once and she gets out of the car and makes her way up to the front door.

Where she knocks and a long moment later, Regina opens the door wearing a pant suit and her blouse is unbuttoned at the top, revealing a lacy piece underneath that Emma can't help but stare at.

Regina smirks.

"Come in" she then says and Emma steps forward, stopping briefly to kiss Regina on the cheek before walking into the house and Regina closes the door.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asks, whilst looking around.

"His in his bedroom, reading his comic books"

"Oh" Emma then grins and steps forward, pressing Regina against the door and passionately kisses her.

Regina moans at the contact and pulls Emma even closer.

However, once air becomes necessary they pull apart and Regina tries to compose herself.

"Would you like a drink?" she asks a little breathlessly.

"Ye-ah sure" Emma smiles and they then walk to the kitchen, Where Regina opens the fridge.

"Apple cider?" she asks, looking over to Emma.

"Yeah, that would be great"

Regina nods.

"So, what are you making for dinner? it smells great"

"It is meatballs. Henry begged me to make it and I can't say no to his adorable face"

"He is cute" Emma agrees and Regina walks over to her and gives her the glass of apple cider.

"Thanks"

"So, how has your day been dear? I hope you haven't been trying to arrest more innocent people" Regina asks, whilst remembering Emma pulling her over and more specifically the kiss Emma had given her.

"Nah, no arrests today madame mayor. its actually been a good day apart from when I was at the diner and Gold came over to talk to me" she frowns.

"What did he want? did he threaten you?" Regina asks in concern and reaches out to touch Emma, wanting to protect her and keep her safe even though there is no immediate danger.

"I don't know exactly what he wanted" Emma sighs "He didn't threaten me and said that he just wanted to introduce himself. It was all rather strange and I just got the feeling that he was fishing for something"

"Maybe he wants to be your friend" Regina jokes.

Emma scoffs.

"Yeah right and anyway I wouldn't want to be his friend. He is weird and defiantly up to something"

"I think, I have a stronger word than weird to describe him dear" Regina quips.

"Yeah, I bet you do" Emma s smiles slightly. "I just wish he would leave this town and get as far away from us as possible"

"Hmm, I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon" Regina replies and steps back.

"Yeah...its wishful thinking" Emma then mutters and takes a couple of sips of her drink, whilst trying to forget about Gold and his odd behaviour.

* * *

After dinner, Emma plays a game with Henry while Regina is in the kitchen.

"Are you and mom going to get married?" Henry asks simply, as he places a plastic blue pirates dagger into the brown barrel toy.

Emma's eyes widen in surprise.

"Um, well" she swallows thickly, of all the things the kid could of asked, she hadn't expected that.

"You can come live here and we can be a family, like all my friends parents are" Henry then says, whilst looking expectantly at Emma. Who picks up a red dagger and feels her heart swell because Henry wants her to be his family.

She then realizes, that she wants that more than anything but it is too soon. Regina may not want that anyway. They haven't talked in depth about where they want things to go and she doesn't want ruin what they have got already.

However, she looks to Henry and says "Maybe someday soon" and she puts the red dagger into the barrel and the pirate in the middle springs out and Henry shouts "I WON"

* * *

An hour later, after putting Henry to bed, Regina makes her way back to the lounge. Where she sees Emma looking out the window.

"Its awfully quiet out there" Emma says and looks to Regina. Who steps towards her.

"Well its a small town. People are usually all in bed by seven" she smirks and as she reaches Emma, she steps behind her and wraps her arms around Emma's waist, whilst pressing herself against Emma's back and her head upon her shoulder looking outside.

Emma smiles and is content in Regina's arms.

"I could get used to this" she says happily, as she puts her hands upon Regina's.

"I bet you could" Regina murmurs back and they stay silent for a long moment.

"Are you staying tonight?" Regina then asks, whilst moving her head to kiss Emma's neck.

Emma closes her eyes with a smile.

"I want too" she then says a little breathlessly.

"Then stay" Regina whispers into her ear suggestively and Emma shivers pleasantly at the possible double meaning. They had yet to have sex but that hadn't stopped her thinking about it.

The first time she had slept in Regina's bed they had just held each other, kissed each other and let hands roam. They didn't want to rush or push the other into something that they would regret.

However, Regina then teases her by saying "I'll get the guest bedroom ready for you"

Emma then pouts and decides to play her at her own game.

"That would be nice" she replies with a smirk that Regina can't see and Regina blinks and thinks is she serious? but then Emma chuckles and says "We both knew that is not where I will be sleeping tonight don't we?" and Regina realizes that Emma was teasing her back and she smiles.

Emma then turns herself around and latches her mouth onto Regina's full red ones and starts to hungrily kiss her.

They pull each other close as possible and their hands cupping jaws, tangling in hair, clutching backs, grasping hips, and soon Regina began interspersing their kisses with nipping at Emma's lips.

This was too good both women thought, as simple touches make both women swoon and when air is necessary, they pull back and lean there heads against each other with eyes closed.

"I love kissing you" Emma breathlessly says and Regina smiles.

"And I you" she mutters back and Emma opens her eyes and pulls Regina to the sofa. Where she pushes the mayor down and goes to straddle Regina's lap.

"Is this okay?" she asks, to make sure that Regina is comfortable with this.

"Yes, more than okay" Regina replies huskily and finds herself staring at Emma's mouth.

Emma then beams and leans forward, to re-attach their mouths and they kiss hungrily. Until Regina brings her hands up to touch Emma's breasts, which makes Emma moan.

At this point both women can feel their arousal spiralling out of control and Emma leans back and pulls her top off revealing a white bra clad chest.

Regina's eyes widen at the sight.

"Take it off" Emma practically begs and Regina swallows thickly and reaches round, unclasping the bra and pulls her slightly shaking hands back around to pull it down and throws it to the side.

Both hearts now beat faster, and Regina mouths "Your are so beautiful" lovingly and then looks down, as she brings her hands up to cup both breasts and she starts to caress them.

Emma moans at the sight and the feeling but then gasps at Regina releasing her hands and pulling Emma upwards so she can place a nipple into the mouth.

"Oh my god" Emma almost shouts, as she arches her head back and after a minute of licking, sucking and kissing Emma's chest, Regina pulls back and says "I know that this is probably to soon and I didn't want to rush things between us but this feels so right...there's nothing I would like more, than to take you to bed right now"

Emma's eyes widen at Regina's confession and she swallows thickly. She knows she feels the same way. She can't believe how lucky she is to have found this woman, to finally fall in love.

"I want that too" she says anxiously and with a fast beating heart and the mayor shyly smiles at her, gesturing for her to stand up and as Emma moves herself to get up and grabs her top and bra, before then feeling a hand grab hers and they hurry off to the bedroom.

* * *

Soon as the door is closed, Emma immediately drops her top and bra and immediately attaches her lips to the mayors. They kiss fiercely for a long moment, until, Emma pulls back and says "I don't think its fair that I'm half naked and your not" and the mayor raises an eyebrow and brings her hands up to unbutton her shirt.

She steps back and smirks at Emma, who is watching her with great interest. She finds this all rather thrilling, watching the blonde's chest heave and her green eyes darken, as she undresses.

Emma is transfixed, see wants to desperately touch Regina and takes the opportunity, when the buttons are all undone and she reaches her hands out to pull the shirt off. Before then, removing the lacy piece that she had been staring at more than once during the evening.

Regina meanwhile, endures the whole thing with a fast beating heart, laboured breath and she can feel her hands shaking slightly.

"So beautiful" Emma then mutters, as she throws the clothes to the floor and pushes them together in an embrace. They make pleased little noises, as they feel there bare skin and breasts push against one another.

They run their hands over bare backs, feeling the warmth from each others skin as they embrace. Emma then kisses Regina's bare shoulder.

"Your perfect" she breaths out and Regina's looks momentarily surprised by the confession and she mutters "I'm really not" but Emma shakes her head in disagreement and pulls back to look into her girlfriends eyes.

"You are..to me..you are perfect" she says truthfully and then leans in to kiss Regina again.

They both then whimper, as they make their way over to the bed, whilst touching one another and once they reach the bed, Regina pushes Emma back onto her back on the bed and the blonde looks up at Regina in awe.

Regina then slowly pulls down her trousers and underwear, whilst hoping that Emma is enjoying the show.

Fuck, Emma thinks at the great visual she is getting, the sight of her now naked girlfriend is more wonderful than she imagined.

"Your so fucking breathtaking" she says breathlessly and Regina begins to blush.

The mayor then leans over and says "Can I remove these?" gesturing to the jeans, that Emma is wearing.

"Ye-ah.." Emma swallows but then smiles coyly, as she watches Regina pull down her jeans and the mayor smiles at seeing the blondes red lace knickers. She then throws the jeans onto the floor, before leaning back over and hooping her fingers into the top of the knickers "Can I?" she asks and Emma nods, whilst lifting her butt up, so Regina can remove them.

Regina then pulls them down her legs and then throws them across the room, before taking a moment to look over her girlfriends naked body.

"See something you like?" Emma teases but holds her breath in anticipation.

The mayor smirks in response and gets on top of Emma. She presses herself against Emma, full-length for the first time.

"So good" Emma mutters, as she brings her arms around Regina and runs her hands over bare skin, revealing in the smooth softness of her girlfriend.

There is more kissing now and Regina's thigh is pressing steady-sweet against the blonde and they begin to rock against headteacher. Until Emma's hips began to move, which Regina took as her cue to kiss over Emma's chin-jaw-neck, down onto her chest.

Emma whimpers at the contact, as she feels Regina lick across one nipple and then the other, before taking one into her mouth. Which makes Emma close her eyes whilst biting her lip and arching her body up

Her eyes however, soon shoot open upon feeling a hand cup her pussy and she gasps not only because it is the first contact but because it feels incredible and she was wetter, than she could ever remember being.

Regina then runs her fingers up and down, whilst staring in wonder into Emma's eyes.

The blonde couldn't look away, even if she wanted too. There connection was getting stronger and after several long moments of this, Regina is slowly, almost lazily stroking and rubbing small circles, and the blonde finds herself gasping at how much it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

"A-re you go-ing to go in-side?" she stutters, after a long moment.

"Only if you want me to," Regina murmurs.

"I think- I want- to feel you more," she answers after a moment and she Feels Regina's fingers slip lower, she tenses slightly for the burn, but the mayor slides in so easily and when the palm of her hand made contact too the sensation raced like liquid heat through her veins.

"Oh- Oh! that's feels sooo good" she says, as Regina rakes her eyes over Emma's body and watches in awe as her fingers pleasure her girlfriend.

Soon, Emma was shuddering hard, her body on fire with how good this feels and her hips instinctively worked to ride the mayor's hand. This was almost painfully perfect, and there was nothing else that mattered in the world right now but these points of contact, Regina's fingers and palm and mouth.

"Oh Emma, your so close..cum for me sweetheart." Regina says sweetly, as she picks up her pace and Emma's breathing becomes laboured as she moans "ah mm" and she is spiralling higher, and higher, feeling the sensation building and building inside. Until a wave of ecstasy races through her body and she has the most amazing orgasm of her life.

"Oh my god!" she says the instant she had any kind of bodily control again and she immediately starts kissing Regina, with a great need to make Regina feel as good as she does...

* * *

A/N Thanks for all your reviews and most of you wanted smut, so I hope what I wrote was okay and there will be more smut if you want it.


	32. Chapter 32

Emma slowly opens her eyes to find herself naked in Regina's bed.

She smiles, as she remembers the night before. Regina had asked to take her to bed and they had sex. Amazing sex.

It makes her feel all warm inside and so happy to know that Regina wants her and she now looks sideways to see that Regina is laying on her side, with her bare back on display.

Her eyes soften and she stares for a long moment, before reaching out and running the back of her hand softly and slowly over her girlfriends soft back.

This makes the mayor stir and Emma smiles and quickly moves herself over to cuddle Regina.

"Mm" Regina mumbles and Emma smirks, whilst moving her head to kiss Regina's shoulder.

"So beautiful" Emma then whispers between kisses and Regina slowly opens her eyes, with a smile appearing upon her face.

Regina then turns herself, so she can meet Emma's lips with her own and they then kiss eagerly and continue to do this for a long moment, until Emma starts kissing down her girlfriends jaw, to her neck then chest.

"I must say, that this is a nice way to wake up dear" Regina then says with a wide smile but then they both freeze, upon hearing a knocking upon the door and a voice saying "Mom..why is the door locked?"

Emma's eyes widen, before quickly pulling away and looking to Regina, who is thankful, that she had locked the door with magic last night, just in case Henry got up and came to her room.

"Don't worry dear" Regina says calmly, even though her heart is beating fast and she flicks her wrists. Which makes Emma and herself clothed.

"Whoa" Emma then says, upon seeing that she is wearing a pair of Regina's pyjama's.

"Its not locked sweetheart, try again" Regina then calls out to Henry and she magic's the lock undone and Henry opens the door with a sad face, whilst holding his teddy tightly.

"What's wrong?" Regina upon seeing him and Henry walks over to her side of the bed and says "I had a bad dream"

"Oh?" she opens her arms and he gets on the bed and hugs her.

"There was a bad man. He wanted to hurt us" Henry mutters.

"Oh Henry. Its just a dream. We are okay, nothing is going to hurt us"

"Can I stay in here with you" he then asks.

"Of course you can" she says and kisses his head.

Henry then smiles and moves over Regina and sits himself between Emma and Regina. He looks to Emma.

"Hi" he smiles shyly at her.

"Hey kid" Emma smiles back at him and then looks to Regina, who is smiling back at her with pure adoration.

* * *

At breakfast, They all sit around the table and whilst Henry is talking to Regina. Emma wonders, if it is the right time to ask Regina if she wants to go to her parents with her next weekend.

Its a pretty big step in their relationship in her book and one of which she'd like to take, as everything seems to be going so well but she doesn't want to push or rush Regina into anything.

She now bites her lip and Regina looks over and asks "Are you okay Emma? you seem deep in thought dear"

"Yeah, um, I kind of have something that I want to ask you"

"Oh, okay" Regina replies and is a little worried because Emma looks so anxious.

"I don't want you to feel pressured into it or anything. You can say no and I'll be fine with that" Emma then says and takes a deep breath.

"Okay" Regina tilts her head in curiosity.

"Well...As you know, its my dads birthday next weekend and they want me to go over"

"Yes"

Emma hesitates.

"How would you feel about coming with me? you and Henry"

Regina's eyes then widen in surprise.

"I mean, my mom has invited you but if you don't want too its fine" Emma rambles and looks down to her plate of food and grips her hands together in her lap.

"Can we go mom?" Henry then says, with hopeful eyes and Emma looks up, looking at Henry and then to Regina. She realizes in this moment, that she actually really wants this. She wants to show Regina and Henry off to her parents to make them see how happy they are making her.

Regina however, ponders for a moment. This is a pretty big deal she thinks to herself, she can tell its a big deal to Emma too and she can see that her girlfriend wants this, as she is currently giving the same look as Henry and it makes her heart swell.

"Yes. Okay" she takes a deep breath "I think we would love to come with you"

Emma and Henry then beam at her answer.

* * *

A few hours later, Emma is in her room at the b&b. Having come back to change into some clean clothes and then go to her afternoon shift at the station.

However, before she heads off to work she sits upon the bed and puts her phone to her ear, as she needs to call her parents to let them know that she'll be there next weekend and Regina and Henry will be too.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom"

"Oh hello sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just calling to let you know, that I'll be there next weekend for dads birthday"

"That's wonderful. His going to be so happy that your coming over"

"Yeah, um, I'm going to have two extra people with me too"

"Regina and Henry?" her mom says in surprise.

"Yeah, that's still okay right?" Emma sounds anxious now.

"Of course. They are both important to you and so are important to us"

"Please don't embarrass me in front of them" Emma then mutters.

"Embarrass you? why would I do that?"

"By getting the photo's out and telling stories about me"

Mary Margaret chuckles.

"I mean it" Emma moans.

"O-Kay but I can't promise anything"

"Mom" Emma moans and puts her free hand to her face and thinks, am I am so going to regret this.

"Don't worry sweetie. It is more likely that father will give her the talk" she chuckles.

"I hope not. Please tell him not too"

"Okay"

There's a pause.

"So, what time you want us to be there for?" Emma asks.

"You can come Friday night or Saturday morning. Its up to you"

"Right. I'll have to ask Regina what she wants to do"

"Okay. Well, let me know and will you be sharing your old room with Regina?"

"Um" she starts to blush "Yeah"

"I thought so. I'll have the guest room made up just for Henry then"

"Thanks mom"

"Your welcome and I better go. Your fathers just got back and I need to tell him the good news"

"Okay mom. Speak to you soon"

"Love you"

"Love you too..bye"

"Bye" she hangs up the phone and Emma brings the phone away from her ear and falls back on the bed.

She then lets out a sigh and looks at the ceiling, whilst thinking, they are so going to embarrass me..

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes into her shift at the station, she gets a call from Gold reporting a robbery

So, she heads over to his pawnshop, where she finds Gold standing behind his counter and looking smugly at her.

She then walks closer and stops, before saying "When did the robbery take place?" she says a little harshly. As she really doesn't like the way he is looking at her.

"When I was having my lunch" he replies simply "I was upstairs when I heard noises but when I came down to see what was going on the thief's had already left with my goods" he adds.

Emma nods and looks around. The shop doesn't look like its had a robbery. There is nothing scattered upon the floor and any broken items.

"Did they take anything?" Emma then asks, looking back to Gold.

"Minor things"

"Which are?" Emma presses, as she's getting the feeling that Gold is lying.

"Some jewellery. Gold and silver, like other commodities, have an intrinsic value, which is not arbitrary, but is dependent on their scarcity, the quantity of labour bestowed in procuring them, and the value of the capital employed in the mines which produce them"

"Surely the jewellery is worth something?"

"A little"

Emma frowns, as Gold doesn't seem to be to bothered about this supposed robbery.

"You don't seem awfully bothered about it, why is that?" she then asks.

"There's nothing that can be done now. They will be long gone"

"Well, that might be so but It is my job to keep this town safe and bring these theif's to justice"

"How noble" Gold replies sarcastically and Emma clenches her jaw.

"Right" she then says after an awkward silence and adds "I'm going to file a report and look into finding your missing jewellery. If there's nothing else you wish to add, I shall leave you to it"

Gold smirks.

"Actually, there was one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I didn't know you were friends with the mayor. You should be careful. Emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths"

Emma's eye's widen, as she thinks, what the hell?

"I..I don't have any emotional entanglements" she then says unconvincingly. "And my friendship with the mayor is none of your business"

"Someone's beginning to sound alot like Regina" he teases and Emma glares at him.

"I don't need to listen to this, I'm leaving" she then says and walks out and digs her phone out of her pocket and calls Regina.

Two rings later, the call connects.

"Hello?"

"Hey Regina, we have a problem"

"Oh?"

"I think Gold knows that we are together"

"What?"

"I don't know how, but I think he knows"

"Why? what did he say?"

"He said that he didn't know that we were friends and that emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths"

"That could mean anything. His just fishing for information. Don't worry sweetheart and anyway the town is going to have to find out sooner or later that we are an item"

Emma swallows thickly.

"You want to come out to everyone?" she says in awe.

The mayor chuckles.

"I mean, you want to out yourself as going out with me?"

"I am not ashamed of you Emma" Regina says seriously.

"Oh..Good..I mean..I don't know what I mean. I just thought you wanted to keep our relationship secret"

"Not partially. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I haven't been this happy in a long time Emma. Town gossip is not going to stop me from being with you"

Emma's heart swells and she doesn't even think about her next words and she says "I love you" with such sincerity that Regina gasps and thinks that she has imagined Emma's confession...

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading everyone and wow over 200 faves and over 400 follows. I can't believe it. Next chapter, Emma, Henry and Regina head off to Emma's parents for the weekend and Gold finds out the truth about Emma.


	33. Chapter 33

A yellow taxi pulls up to Emma's parents house. It is 6.32pm and Regina, Emma and Henry all look out the window with mixed feelings.

The past week had gone by rather quickly to both Regina and Emma surprise and they had never been so busy. Regina had meetings, paperwork and a visit from Gold to deal with. While Emma had been dealing with the town's sudden vandalism problem, a mountain of paperwork and her superwoman duty.

However, both still managed to spend what free time they got to be together and prepare for the weekend away at Emma's parents.

"Are we here?" Henry says in awe, as he has never been out of his home town let alone state.

Emma smiles at him, before answering "Yeah, this is it kid. Are you ready for a new adventure?"

Henry nods and then watches, as the taxi driver gets out of the car to get their luggage from the boot and moments later, they quickly get out and Henry grabs his mom's hand, whilst Emma pays the driver and picks up the two bags.

"Here let me take one of those" Regina says reaching over for one of the bags but Emma shakes her head and says "Don't worry I got this"

"I'm sure you do but.." Regina replies but Emma cuts in and says "Regina..let me do this okay?"

Regina then takes a deep breath and then gives a small smile, before saying "Okay"

Emma then leads Regina and Henry up to the front door and Regina suddenly feels a little anxious, but she covers it well, when Mary Margaret opens the door and greets her with a surprising hug.

"Please come in, come in" Mary-Margeret says cheerfully and moves out the way, so they can walk through the door.

"Hey dad" Emma then says upon spotting her father walking towards her and she puts the bags down, before giving him a hug.

"Its good to see you" he tell her and then looks to Regina and Henry. "Its nice to see you both again aswel"

"And you" Regina replies softly with a small smile.

"How was the journey?" Mary-Margeret then asks, looking between Emma and Regina.

"It was..long" Emma sighs and Regina adds sarcastically "I suppose it was long to you dear because you can be here in like two minutes if you wanted too"

"Touche" Emma then grins at Regina, who can't help but stare at Emma with adoration for a long moment. Which doesn't go unnoticed by Emma's parents, who just smile at one another.

"Have you eaten?" Mary Margaret then asks softly and Emma says "Yeah, we had something on the plane but I wouldn't mind a beer if you've got one"

"Yes, your father got some in especially and he got some juice for Henry if he would like some" she looks to Henry who is biting his lip and staring up at her and he nods.

She then smiles at him, before looking to Regina and saying "Would you like some coffee? wine?"

"A glass of wine would be fine" she replies easily and Emma's parents smile and nod before, then walking towards the kitchen, leaving Emma to grab Regina's hand and say "You okay?" as she wants Regina to be comfortable.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine" which is a slight lie and Emma gives her a knowing look and Regina rolls her eyes and adds "Everything will be fine. I suppose I just want everything to go well and for your parents to like me and Henry"

Emma then gives Regina an odd look.

"I'm sure they already do otherwise they wouldn't let you stay in their house" Emma then mutters and smirks whilst pulling Regina towards the kitchen, where Mary Margaret rabbits on about what's been going on and Emma's father talks to Henry, who seems to have instantly taken to him.

* * *

A while later, Emma shows Regina around the house.

"What is with the bird paintings?" Regina asks, as they walk towards Emma's old room and Emma chuckles.

"Oh yeah, my mom has a thing about birds cant you tell?" she smirks and Regina raises her eyebrows and says "Obviously"

Emma then opens the white wooden door closest to the stairs and says "This erm, is..is my old room don't laugh"

"Why would I laugh?" Regina says with a frown but then she see's it. A medium sized picture upon the wall of a young Emma in a pink frilly dress.

"Oh my god" she says with a chuckle and walks up to it. "You look so cute"

"I hated that dress" Emma huffs and sits herself on the edge of her old bed.

Regina then turns around and glances around the room. Its pretty plain and nothing like she would of expected but then again Emma hasn't lived here in many years. Maybe her parents have changed it to be this way.

However, she then spots a guitar in the corner and says "Is that yours?"

Emma now looks over to where Regina is gesturing and she smiles and looks back to Regina and says "A little. Maybe I'll play something for you if your lucky" and she winks at Regina who smiles.

"I may hold you to that dear" she then replies and goes to sit next to Emma upon the bed and takes her hand into her own.

"Can you believe my father is Henry's new best buddy?" Emma then says with a chuckle.

"I know. It is surprising, since Henry doesn't really take to any male adults"

"I'm glad though. He seems to be happy"

"Me too"

They both then share a loving gaze and lean forward to share a tender kiss, before being interrupted by Henry who says "Where's my room?"

* * *

The following morning, after a lot of shared kisses, whispered words of affection and cuddles Emma and Regina get up and get ready for the day ahead.

"Do you know everyone that is coming to this get together?" Regina says, as she and Emma head down to the kitchen.

"Um, I'm not sure. Mom just said that a few people will be coming over and I assume that it is my dads brother his wife and kids and some friends"

"I see"

Emma then smirks.

"Your not nervous about meeting them are you?" she then asks.

"Of course not. I have met lots of people that I have never met before in my job"

"Ah your going to act all mayoral today then?"

"There is no such word as mayoral" Regina replies with a huff.

"Hmm" Emma chuckles and they walk into the kitchen and see Mary Margaret preparing food.

"Good morning" she says cheerfully, as she see's both women walk into the kitchen.

"Morning" Emma replies easily.

"Did you both sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I think we did" Emma answers and looks to Regina who nods.

Emma then moves to make two drinks for herself and Regina. When Regina asks "Where is Henry?"

"Oh, his out in the backyard with David. His helping him water the plants with our hose"

"That reminds me" Emma then says "I should go say happy birthday" she adds and gives Regina her cup of coffee and then heads out to the backyard, leaving Regina and Mary Margaret alone.

Regina then takes a sip of her drink, which is far to hot and then asks "Do you need any help with the food?"

Mary Margaret then smiles and shakes her head.

"I think I've got it all under control, but thanks for asking" she then says and continues to stir the punch bowl.

They then stand in silence for a long moment and Regina begins to feel a little awkward and at a loss for words. Shall I talk about the weather? she ends up thinking to herself.

However, Mary Margaret is the first to break the silence by saying "Thank you for the apple turnovers Regina. I'm sure everyone is going to love them"

"Oh, I hope so. I like to bake and apple turnovers are one of my specialities"

"Well, I will look forward to that then" Mary Margaret replies with a smile and they fall into a brief silence once more. Until, Mary Margaret says "So, how is life in Maine? Do you enjoy being the mayor?"

"Oh yes, life is good. Well, more than good and I do like my job. Although it can be taxing at times"

"I'm sure it is. You have a major role in the town and so does my Emma. I am so proud of her and can tell that you mean a lot to her. You and Henry must be special for her to bring you both here"

Regina suddenly feels a lump forming in her throat and is at a loss for words. Are we really that special to her? she thinks to herself.

However, she's brought out of her thoughts when Mary Margaret says "She's not had it easy Regina. Growing up with these powers of hers and keeping a wall up with people" Mary Margaret then continues. "I just hope that your not going to drop her if things get tough"

Regina's mouth then opens in surprise. Sure she had expected some kind of talk from Emma's parents about how to not hurt their baby but she hadn't expected it to be this soon into their stay.

She then blinks a dozen times before replying "I would never intentional hurt Emma. She is everything to me and Henry and I can promise that if things get hard that I will fight for her"

Mary Margaret then looks to Regina and smiles slightly.

"I'm glad you feel that way" she then says and the back-door then swings open and Emma comes walking through with Henry in her arms.

"Look who I found" she says with a big grin that warms Regina's heart and Henry chuckles and says "She found me"

"She sure did" Regina replies with a wide smile and Mary Margaret turns to Emma and says "You should take Regina and Henry down to that cafe we used to go too for breakfast"

Emma tilts her head.

"You sure?" she then asks.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm going to be busy for the next hour or so. So, why don't you show Regina the neighbourhood and where we used to go. I'm sure she'd like to see where you used to hang out"

"I don't know about that" Emma replies and puts Henry down.

"I'd love too" Regina then says softly surprising Emma.

"Really? you want to see some boring neighbourhood and stuffy cafe?"

Regina scoffs.

"I'm sure its not that bad"

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Emma then challenges and Regina shakes her head in amusement and replies "Maybe I will" which earns her a smirk from Emma.

"You can take my car but be back by one-thirty. Thats when everyone will start to arrive." Mary Margaret then interrupts, as she makes her way out the kitchen to get her keys. Leaving Henry to look up at Emma and Regina and say "I'm hungry" which causes Emma to kneel down to eye level and say "Me too kid. Lets go and get some grub yeah?" and Henry nods and beams at Emma.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Maine. Gold has noticed that the dagger is no longer glowing. He wonders if Superwoman has moved on and thinks about moving on to find her again.

However, when he overhears the gossip in the Diner, that the mayor and the sheriff have gone on a trip and how close their getting. He begins to wonder.

Could it be? he thinks to himself. It surely is not Regina, as she has no resemblance to superwoman he ponders. Before then turning his thoughts to Emma and the likely possibility that he has found who he is looking for...

* * *

A/N Sorry for the wait everyone. This by far was the hardest chapter to write and that's why its been so long since an update. Thanks for reading.


	34. Chapter 34

"Your mothers fascination with birds is far more extreme than I thought" Regina says, as she is sat in the passenger seat of Mary Margerets blue Hyundai.

She then wrinkles her nose at the blue plastic bird bobble head, that is upon the dash.

"Yeah, but don't you think this one is kinda cute though?" Emma replies with a smirk and pulls one hand from the steering wheel and knocks the bird on the head, making it bobble up and down rather quickly.

"Hmm, that's not quite the word that I would use to describe it dear" Regina says back with a smile and turns her attention back to the road. While Emma just shakes her head in amusement.

Moments later, Henry says "Are we there yet?" from the back seat and Emma looks into the rear view mirror and says "Not yet kiddo but don't worry, were soon be there and you can order anything you want" she smirks, knowing that Regina will disagree.

"Certainly not" Regina then replies instantly.

"Mom" Henry then moans and pouts but Emma then says "Surely we can compromise? we are on holiday after all" and she gives Regina the same puppy dog eyes that Henry uses to get his way and Regina just stares at Emma for a long moment.

Before saying "Okay"

* * *

After a comfortable yet uneventful breakfast at the local cafe, Emma, Regina and Henry head back to Emma's parents house.

"So, are you both ready for the party?" Emma asks, as she concentrates on the road.

"Will there be lots of cake and sweets?" Henry asks, with hopeful eyes.

"Cake yes, sweets not so sure" Emma replies easily and then glances to Regina and says "What about you beautiful?"

Regina gives a coy smile.

"I suppose so"

"Really! come on Gina, you can do better than that" Emma chuckles.

Regina eyes then widen at the nickname.

"Gina? Are we really at that stage of our relationship?" Regina then teases.

"We sure are" Emma replies proudly.

"What have I let myself in for" Regina then says sarcastically and Emma laughs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Emma parks the car outside of her parents house and notices that her dad's brother, her uncle, has just arrived and is getting out of his car.

"I see James and his family have arrived" Emma mutters, as she turns the engine off.

"Yes, I can see that as David's brother is the spitting image of him" Regina says, as she sees James walk around to open the door for his wife.

"Well Duh Regina! They are twins" Emma then says with a chuckle and Regina snaps her head towards Emma and reaches out, lightly tapping Emma's arm.

"Don't be cheeky" she says back and Emma rolls her eyes and looks back to James and his wife and says "Oh my god" upon seeing James wife sporting a new huge black fur coat that she just knows is real fur.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks in concern.

"Well, Its awful to think animals died for that coat and the many others that she owns"

Regina then stares at the woman.

"Are you sure it is not a fake?" she then asks.

"Oh, I'm sure. She made the point of telling me once, that she wouldn't dare be seen in anything fake"

"Hmm...her hair is also a bold statement. Half white half black? I have never seen such a style before"

Emma now turns to Regina.

"Yeah, she's certainly one of a kind and not in the best of ways" she sighs and then turns serious "I must warn you though, that she can seem kinda rude sometimes, obnoxious even" she then tells her seriously.

"Oh don't worry dear. I can handle pretty much anyone. I am the mayor of a town after all" Regina replies confidently and smirks at Emma, who rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Sure you can just don't say that I didn't warn you" Emma then replies and then they get out the car and head towards the house and as they walk inside they are faced with James, his wife and two kids.

"Hello Emma" James says politely. "Long time no see"

"Yeah, it has been a while hasn't it!" she replies anxiously and rubs the back of her neck.

"How have you been?" he then asks, while they take off their coats and Mary Margaret takes them away.

"Good, more than good actually. I live up in Maine now with these two wonderful people. This is Regina and her son Henry" she gestures to Regina and Henry and beams.

"Its nice to meet you" James then says politely and Regina replies "And you"

He then turns to his wife and says "This is my wife Cruella"

"Hello" Regina says seriously and Cruella quirks an eyebrow and replies "Hello darling"

Mary Margaret then reappears.

"Are you all going to stand here all day or are you going to come through? I have punch and lots of nibbles" She says excitedly and everyone starts to follow her towards the kitchen.

"Where is the birthday boy?" James then asks, as they enter the kitchen and Mary Margaret replies "His out in the backyard. preparing the barbecue. You should go out and see him"

James then smiles and he and the kids head out to see David. Leaving Cruella, Regina, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret alone in the kitchen.

"Drinks?" Mary Margaret then says and everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

A while later, some of David's friends arrive and the party is now in full swing.

"It seems that the boys have made a new friend" Cruella says, as she and Regina stand near the back porch watching the boys playing frisbee.

"Yes, it seems so" Regina replies easily and hopes that Henry is enjoying himself.

"So, I haven't heard much about you from James. All I know is that your Emma's wife" she smirks and brings her gin up to her mouth and takes a sip.

Regina however, nearly chokes upon hearing the word wife.

"Oh..Emma and I..we..we are not married" she then splutters out but she can't help but think would Emma want that in the future?

"Oh..I apologize for assuming. I am a terrible person" she says in a mocking tone and Regina gives her a strange look

"Anyway, what is it that you do in Maine was it?" She takes another sip of her Gin.

"Yes, that's right. I am the Mayor of a small town"

Cruella raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, a high flyer like me" she then replies with interest "Emma has done well for herself" she then adds casually, whilst guzzling down more gin.

Regina blinks and looks at Cruella seriously.

"Actually, I think I am the lucky one to have Emma in my life" she then says honestly and Cruella looks over to Emma, who is talking to one of David's friends.

"Well, she is quirky I suppose. You could do better though"

Regina then looks at Cruella in disbelief, whilst thinking that this woman doesn't seem to like Emma very much.

"I'd watch my step If I was you" she then says seriously, with a warning tone in her voice.

"Have I said something wrong?" Cruella replies in a mocking tone. However, before Regina can reply Emma comes up to her and takes her hand and says "Sorry Cruella, I need to talk to my girlfriend about something important" and she then pulls Regina away and over towards the barbecue.

"What is going on Emma?" Regina asks confused and Emma mutters "I'm saving you. You looked like you was going to punch her in the face"

Regina then shakes her head with a smile and says "It wouldn't have some to that dear"

Emma then smiles at the term of endearment.

"What did she say to get you so riled up?" she then asks.

"I got the impression that she doesn't like you"

"Oh, Yeah, I kinda know that. I don't think much of her either. So, its kinda mutual but we put up with each other for our families sake"

"I see.." Regina frowns and they then come to stand at the barbecue, where David is standing.

"Regina" David says with a smile.

"Hello" She smiles back "I haven't got to say happy birthday have I?"

"No, I suppose you haven't" he chuckles.

"Well, Happy birthday. Are you enjoying your day so far?"

"Yes I am, my wife has made a big effort and I cant thank her enough"

Regina then nods.

* * *

Ten minutes then pass and Emma bites her lip, before asking her father "Would you mind if me and Regina stepped out for a few minutes?" she asks anxiously.

"Sure, go for it. Don't be too long though, as your mother will soon notice and properly go looking for you"

Emma chuckles.

"Yeah I think your right. Can..can you keep an eye on Henry too, as I know Regina will worry"

Regina then raises an eyebrow at the statement in surprise, because yes she would worry about him and David replies "Sure"

Emma then beams and leads a intrigued Regina back to the house and through to the hall way, where she gently pushes Regina against the wall and presses her lips to Regina's full ones and begins to passionately kiss her, whilst putting her hands into dark locks.

A surprised but happy Regina, kisses back just as passionately. She truly can't get enough of these moments and each time is just as magical as the last.

Emma then pulls back slightly, with a pounding heart and says "You know..this wasn't the only reason why I wanted to get you alone"

"Is that so?" Regina replies with a small smile and cups Emma's cheek with her right hand.

"Yeah..I...I wanted to tell you that I meant it, when I said I love you"

Regina then gasps her eyes widen in surprise and wonder.

She knows that they hadn't talked about when Emma had said it on the phone recently. Both unsure of how to approach the subject but right now, in this moment, Emma needed to address it.

"I know we haven't talked about when I had said it on the phone...but I truly meant it. I do mean it" she says in a whisper. whilst, hoping that Regina feels, as she feels.

"You have no idea how much you saying that means to me" Regina says softly "I never thought in a million years that Id find love again but here you are. Turning my world upside down in the best of ways. I couldn't imagine my life without you" Regina then says with pure emotion and honesty.

Emma smiles at Regina's words, she is truly touched by them and her eyes soften, as she leans in connecting their mouths together once more, trying to covey all that she feels within this kiss and when they pull back minutes later, Emma says "Wow" which makes Regina bite her lip and duck her head shyly.

"I like it when you go all bashful" Emma then says with a grin "The all powerful madame mayor has a weakness" she adds with a chuckle and runs her hands up and down Regina's sides.

Regina then laughs and Emma and help but stare in wonder. Her heart swells, as Regina replies in a teasing tone "You know me so well"

"I hope so" Emma then says back seriously and then leans in for a chaste kiss, before saying "We should get back to the party, before they notice our absence"

"Yes, we don't want your mother catching us making out do we?" Regina smirks and Emma chuckles.

"Well, It wouldn't be so bad if we was just kissing. More than that, could lead to an awkward situation" Emma says with a smile and winks at Regina. Which does all sort of pleasant things to Regina's insides.

"Indeed" she then replies and they then stare at one another for a long moment, before Emma takes Regina's hand and leads them back to the garden...

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone for the faves/follows/reviews it makes me want to continue to write. I also Hope you all liked this chapter and do you want smut in the next?


End file.
